Trick And Kill Jeff The Killer X Reader X Eyeless Jack
by Evalinna1
Summary: How much can a human take before the reality around him snaps? For you it was the most unbearable loss of them all. It was more than enough to drown everything sane inside of you. The monster rose inside of you and everything went up in flames. But you are not alone. Madness knows no limits. The same goes for love. A Jeff The KillerXReaderXEyeless Jack fanfic. Includes blood/gore
1. Chapter 1 Trick

**Hello my dear friends and welcome to yet another fanfiction! :D This time, it's about the amazing Creepypasta! :D This story will have lots of blood, murder, gore and mature content and the characters will be as close to their original personalities as possible so blood and madness will be present :P I hope you like it! Your name will appear with '_' and you are 17 years old. :P Reviews and messages are always welcomed :D :D**

* * *

><p><em>A family is a risky venture, because the greater the love, the greater the loss...<em>

- **Brad Pitt**

_"Some are born mad, some achieve madness, and some have madness thrust upon 'em."_  
>― E<strong>milie Autumn, The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls<strong>

_Love cannot be found where it doesn't exist. Nor can it be hidden where it truly does_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Trick<strong>

The voice of the singer pounded loudly on your ears. His voice was so heavenly, that you couldn't help but feel goosebumps go down your spine as you walked out of the convenience store, carrying two bags full of sweets and treats that your mother had asked you to bring. It was just another Halloween and you had to bring the supplies back, before the sun went down.

You walked towards the direction of your house, happily singing the lyrics to the song, not bothering with all the stares that you got along the way from the various strangers that passed by you. So what if you were bad at singing? You had the right to express your heart to its full content! Still, even they had to admit that _Lost it All _by _Black Veil Brides_ was the most emotion-heavy song that you've heard in a really long time. You smiled to yourself. You had just left the house of your best friend, after she had invited you over to arrange the plans for tonight. She and your other classmates were going out on a treat-hunt. They had been making their costumes for over a month now, with the preparations being hectic in order to meet the deadline. But unfortunately, you had to turn their offer down on the very last minute, as your mother had made you take your little sister Cady out for trick-or-treat after ten o'clock. You weren't so happy about it, since you had already planned out your costume, a beautiful witch outfit, and you had already made plans. Still, you loved your sister too much to let her down on her very first Halloween.

Thus, it couldn't be helped.

You took a shortcut on the local park that lead exactly across your house. The sun had already begun to set, so it was rather empty, with only s bunch of guys leaning against some trees near the small pont. You sighed wearily to yourself and began to walk on the soft grass. You had bought an amazing little witch outfit for your sister, so that you would be a match when you would go out. She was so proud and happy about her outfit, she made you dress her up every single day so that you could pretend that you were both witches. You would use the brooms around the house to pretend you were flying them and play with the oven, as if you were making potions. Usually, your mother would chase you out, yelling that you two had smashed her kitchen. You laughed to yourself. You had to admit that although you were seventeen, a nearly full grown woman, you enjoyed to the fullest playing with your sister. The big age difference between you made it even greater for the gap to be filled.

'Hey gorgeous.' You heard a voice say, interrupting your thoughts and being heard over the sound of the now low song.

Looking to your right, you immediately located the bunch of guys you had seen before. They were leisurely sitting on the grass, all eyes on you, drinking beers and talking. As you walked by, the seemingly leader noticed your presence. All six of them were around the same age, around 25-28, and were exactly the type of guys that smelled trouble for a million miles away. The one that talked to you first had a large, stupid grin on his face, looking you up and down. You closed the music on your IPod immediately, but made no comment and continued your way. Still, they wouldn't let you slide that easily.

'Where 're ya goin?' he continued, his interest undiminished.

Again, he got no response from you. You plainly ignored them and continued down your path at suddenly became a little bit more dark than it was before. You shook away the uneasiness that begun to slowly creep inside your heart, but then you heard loud laughs. Turning, your blood froze and if you didn't have strong will, you would have frozen in place. The guys had stood up and were now literally some feet away from you, following you down the path, wolf-whistling to you and making comments about your appearance that weren't gentleman-like. You quickened your step, trying desperately to avoid them, but it was no use. When you took a turn around the pathway, they snatched the opportunity and surrounded you. You stopped immediately, looking carefully around you for openings.

'Ya know, it's nat polite to ignore.' The leader said with a large grin and took a step closer to you.

You took a step back 'I respond only to those worth it.'

'Well, that's bad cause we kinda like you over here, isn't that right guys?' he asked the others, who laughed loudly.

'I don't care. Now if you would excuse me.' You said and tried to pass by him, only to have your way blocked.

You glared at the leader. His previous smile was long gone and his face was deadly serious.

'You're not going anywhere.' He exclaimed.

You sighed loudly. Well, if they won't give you an escape opening, you'll make one yourself.

'You wanna do this de hard or the easy way darlin'?' the leader said.

You let the shopping bags down and with precise and careful movements, you pulled your sleeves up, just around your elbows. Seeing you preparing to fight, the all laughed loudly. What they didn't know, was that your father had made sure that you would be perfectly able to defend yourself if situations called for it.

'You seriously believe you can fight us all?' said another.

'Try me.' You suggested with a sly smile.

And so they tried. All six of them came against you to bring you down. But you knew better. They were just regular people you had only fought on the streets, so it was pretty easy to beat them down into pulp. Okay, maybe you didn't beat them that hard, but still, when you were done with them, two of them were unconscious and the other tried to gather their beat up pieces. You, without a single scratch, pulled yourself together, picked up your untouched bags and continued down the way without a single glance behind you.

Reaching your house, you found the small yard decorated with various coffins, spider webs, tombstones and creepy bats hanging from every possible corner. Zombie hands were protruding from some of the tombstones, while a huge cauldron was placed under the only tree in the yard. This time, your parents had done their best.

Reaching the door, you opened it and passed to the hall.

'I'm home!' you announced as soon as you closed the door behind you.

'Hey honey.' Your mother responded on your left, were the kitchen was. Your father was reading the newspaper, sitting on the living room on your right.

'_ is home!' a seven-year-old girl exclaimed and ran down the stairs a few meters away from you.

'Cady!' you smiled and opened your arms, leaving the bags down. The little girl ran straight into your open arms, throwing her small hands over your neck, hugging you with all the strength a seven-year-old could have. You smiled even wider and picked her up in your arms, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

'Hey sweetie, I see you're already ready!' you laughed, picking up the bags and carrying them to your mom.

Cady beamed in delight 'Yeah, mommy helped me put it on. How do I look?' she asked happily, while you made your way up the stairs, towards your room to get ready.

'You look amazing sweetie. If more is possible.' You said and hugged her tenderly. She looked like a mini you, with eyes exactly matching your (e/c) own. You had these characteristics from your mother, while your (h/c) hair were from your father's side.

'_ why are you always wearing this cross?' Cady asked you while you were getting ready in your room.

You looked down on your neck, to see your favorite black cross with the imprinted prayer on it and the silver cross around it.

'Grandpa left it to me sweetie. I like it so much, I wear it all the time, since he gave it to me.' You replied honestly.

She pouted 'I miss grandpa.' She stated.

You messed her hair as you put your ballerina shoes on 'I know hun, I know.'

Taking her by the hand, you led her down on the living room once again. The moment you went down the stairs, the doorbell rang signaling the start of the trick-or-treat. You father opened the door, dressed in a full-vampire attire, smiling and speaking loudly with the small children that waited for their sweets.

And time passed as if someone set the clocks to go faster. Before you even knew it, the considerable amount of sweets had diminished considerably and the time to go out with Cady was slowly coming towards you. When the time came, you sat the child on the table, helping her put on her shoes, as the doorbell rang once more.

'Are you ready sweetie to go out?' you smiled kindly to her.

'Yes! I can't wait! You're the best _' she clapped her hands together.

You laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Doing so, your eye was caught by your father that went to open the door. He grabbed the bowl of sweets and cordially opened the door.

A silver flash shined for a single second.

Your fathers eyes opened wide with surprise, as he took a step backwards, bowl smashing on the floor, soon followed by your own father, as he grabbed his neck surprised, his fingers staining with blood.

To your utter horror, before you could even react, the guys from before came in the house.

'Trick or treat?' the leader smiled, his eyes pinning on you.


	2. Chapter 2 Kill

**Chapter 2 Kill**

He smiled slyly to you as all his other friends slowly came in through the front door. Your mother screamed and lunched for the phone, trying desperately to call the police, while you grabbed Cady, closing her into your protective arms, looking around the kitchen for a possible way out. Unfortunately, both you and your mom were unlucky this fateful night. Three of the guys launched against her, grabbing her with ease and throwing her down on the floor, while all the windows in the kitchen were too far and you couldn't reach them while having Cady in your arms.

'_ RUN!' your mother yelled at you, but then screamed loudly as a pair of knuckles landed hard on her face. She screamed and tried to free herself, as blood started coming out from her nose. The guys above her laughed harder and started punching her wherever they could reach, laughing more and more at her desperate screams for help.

'MOM!' you had to help her somehow!

You looked around you, immediately noticing the knife holder. You let Cady down, pushing her behind your back, protecting her between you and the counter, while you grab two kitchen knives and hold them tightly in your hands, turning towards the invaders. The other three that remained, including the leader only look at you and laugh their hearts out.

'You still want to go the hard way darling? This time you ain't getting away. We'll make ya pay.' He says menacingly and he takes out a small pocket knife.

'_ watch out!' Your mother yells at you, but soon enough the one standing on top of her duck tapes her mouth. Her muffled screams continue to be heard as you steadily look at her. But then, your eyes fell on your father. He had stopped moving long ago. His eyes were looking straight in front of him in the ceiling, completely void and lifeless, while his head was resting in a huge pool of blood. HIs throat was slit from edge to edge, resulting him to drown in his own blood. It was right then when realization hit you hard on the face. These guys hadn't come here in order either to steal or punish you. They had come to kill you. Right beside your father, your mother was still struggling the best way she could to fight them back, with various cuts and bruises along her face. Hot, big tears were rolling down her white cheeks.

You turned again to the leader. Anger boiled hard inside of you, so strong, like hot lava that resonated throughout your body. It fired you up, seeking revenge from them. You held the knives strongly and launched against them, full power. You swung the knife, trying to cut them with any way possible but they were quicker this time. They dodge it quite easily, with more skills that they had in the past, which only made you wonder if they went easy on you last time. You swung the first knife on the leaders' face, you swung the second knife on the guy on your left, both of them managed to dodge them. Before you could even see what was going on, a knee landed on your stomach with power. You gasped, as blood came out of your mouth and you smashed on the wall behind you. You failed to maintain your balance thus you fell on the floor, trying to breathe despite the excruciating pain that you were given.

Then, the second kick landed. And it landed hard on your face. You felt your nose break and your face was covered with an intensive pain. You put your hands to protect your face, only to realize that blood had filled your face, since your nose was shattered. But they didn't stop there. Soon, only one remained with your mother and all the others gathered around you, like a circle of crows, ready to devour their potential victim. All of them attacked you. Kicks, punches, even stabs were coming from every possible way. You just couldn't protect yourself. They were too many and too quick for you to manage to defend or even protect yourself. They tried to hit every corner of your body, trying to end you. And you believed that they were capable to do that. You didn't know how many minutes had passed. It could be hours, centuries, or even mere seconds. They only thing you knew was that the beating wouldn't stop and that you were going to die soon from your injuries. No, you prayed to the all merciful God to kill you right there, right now. That way, the rest of your family would be safe, as the thugs would have gotten what they wanted. Your life. After a little while, you just stopped trying to protect yourself. You just waited for the inevitable, it wouldn't take long.

Then, as if by a mere miracle, the beating stopped. You looked up, trying to see through all the blood that had fallen on your eyes, only to see the leader coming towards you. He kneeled beside you, grabbing you from your hair and pulling, he brought your head inches away from his face.

'Now ya see that we're nat joking.' He said and standing up, he pulled you along with him. The others laughed and made way for the two of you, as the leader led you to the kitchen and with a kick on your waist, he send you flying on the table. You fell on it with full power, making it break and resulting into you landing on the floor, just a few inches away from the terrified eyes of Cady, who stared at the whole scene in front of her with wide eyes, not daring to speak.

'Finish the other one.' The leader commanded with a small nod of his head, still looking at you with a terrifying smile.

You only coughed up a large amount of blood, trying desperately to look to you right. You barely managed to tilt your head and peek through his feet, only to see the other grabbing your mom from her hair and drag her to the hallway. You tried your best to talk, but in response, you had another round of coughed up blood. But you had to do something! Your eyes opened with surprise as you saw them throwing her on the floor and bending above her menacingly. This wasn't good! You felt your heart pound loudly inside your chest, as she resonated the fear across your whole body. The others pulled the duck tape away, enabling your mother to speak. But she had long ago lost her ability to speak from her utter terror.

'P….plea….se…..don't…..hu…rt…h..er.' you begged the leader, turning your face towards him, tears falling from your eyes in huge quantity. Your heart was now shattered, cut in little pieces. It was your entire fault. You had brought the misfortune over your family. And now, one by one, they were suffering because of you. This thought alone, was enough to drive you to madness.

The leader looked at you with a icy cold stare 'This is yar punishment, b!tch.'

'…Ca….dy…...' you turned to your sister.

Her face was stained with big tears that dripped down to the floor, while she was unable to move. In the sound of your voice though, she turned her adorable face towards you.

'….Don't….look…' you said and nodding, she covered her eyes with her small hands.

'_' you then heard your mother calling you.

You weakly turned towards her, only to meet with her face, smiling to you with the warmest smile, the kind of which, only a mother could give her beloved child. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she only continued to smile sweetly.

'My child, take care of Cady. I love you so much.' She whispered.

Then it all happened.

Despite your heavy injuries, your back made a perfect arc and a penetrating scream left your mouth. It was one of those sights that the mind just refuses to comprehend. It just stops working and leaves you numb towards the sight that lies in front of you, trying in his turn to protect what sanity is left inside of the individual. You just screamed and screamed; trying the hardest you could to move yourself and ran to your beloved, sweet mother.

But when the hand of your mother hit the floor lifeless, you knew that it was all over, so you stopped screaming altogether. You just laid there, staring in utter shock and terror to the brutal scene that was laid out in front of you. You just couldn't comprehend it.

'Now let's see what we'll do with you darlin'' the leader said merrily. He nodded to his fellow murderers and as they laughed, they threw him the two kitchen knives you had grabbed before. He grabbed them in the air, and kneeling on top of you, he sat on your belly.

'Let's see…' he wondered, grabbing your (h/c) and pulling them back, so that he could look at your face with ease.

You stared at him dead serious, your heart dripping with blood as tears were falling from your eyes.

'Why..are you…doing this?' you questioned him, voice full of hatred.

'Why, why you are saying!' he said, bending down to you, and smiling like a crazy person, making your blood freeze.

'It's because witches and ghosts are singing: Trick and kill!' he said laughing manically, and putting one of the knives on your face, he begun caressing your cheek with it 'Why are you crying?' he said, wiping a tear with the cold blade.

You didn't respond.

'Hmmm, how about we give you a _real_ tear?' he said, grabbing your head tightly.

You screamed and tried to move your head, but his friends came to his help, holding your head and hands in place, so that he could do his gruesome job. He placed the knife just a few inches above your eyebrow. You felt the cold blade penetrate your skin, and the blood starting to drip down. You screamed, he laughed and pulled the knife all the way down, cutting your skin deeply. You screamed even louder, with blood blurring your vision. But still, you could see perfectly clear with that eye, for reasons you didn't know. He proceeded to do the same to your other eye, cutting it down, until your jaw. He laughed louder and after stabbing you repeatedly on the chest, he stood up. It was the end. You could feel it. The cold numbness had begun to spread on your body and your mind started growing numb. This was the end.

'No! Stop hitting MY SISTER!' you heard a voice say.

Trying with all your might, you focus on the little female figure that was now standing protectively in front of you, her arms open, trying to stop them from coming closer to you.

'Ca…dy…..no!...' you tried to stop her.

The other laughed hard 'Whose that?'

'Her little sister.'

'She's trying to protect her. Hahahaha.'

'What a little piece of sh!t.' one of them said and took some steps towards the small kid.

'Cady…RUN!' you tried to warn her, raising your hand towards her.

There was a sharp flash.

Everything froze.

The little girl's body fell lifeless beside you.

'CADY!' you screamed with all the power you had left.

The others laughed. They called you names. How foolish you were, how desperate, how fate served you right. Your eyes closed, with the image of your little sister, lying beside you with eyes wide open…..and…..empty.

* * *

><p><em>You were floating inside a dark lake. Everything around you was pitch black, not a single ray of light was anywhere to be found. You were floating gently in the middle of the lake, allowing the cold numbness to take you into its arms, releasing you from the excruciating pain. Ah, the pain was long gone. No more pain, no more suffering. You were finally able to die. The All-Merciful Lord had allowed you to take that single step and dive into the abyss of death. Soon, you would be able to reunite with your family. Everyone would be there. Your father, your mother…..Cady…..Once again you would be able to see them, to embrace them, to feel once again welcomed and loved in the arms of the ones that raised you and made you the person you are today. Ah, even in these last moments, the few ones that kept you apart, were enough to miss them dearly. There was only the deep longing of being part of them once again. To see the encouraging smile of your father. To feel the warm arms of your mother wrapping protectively around you once again. To be able to gaze into the deep (ec) eyes of Cady and give her a tender kiss on the top of her head. To be happy once again. So you simply waited for the light to flash around you._

_But then, a beating started to sound through the complete darkness._

_At first it was a low beat, barely audible inside the cold water. But as the seconds passed, it only grew louder and louder, making you cover your ears to be able to resist it. It was a deafening sound that drove you mad. Soon, it was accompanied with various images that flashed in your eyes. _

_Blood._

_Murder._

_Pain._

_Killers._

_Laughing._

_Blood._

_Laughing._

_Murder._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_The view and scent of blood started to flood you from every possible inch of your body. It was like a haunting aura that gently wrapped around your body, trying to keep you warm. It infiltrated your body slowly but steadily, with an alluring sweetness that send shivers down your spine. It's taste. It's scent. It's everything. You felt it creeping slowly inside every fiber of your body, sliding painfully slowly through your veins, moving along with your own blood, coming closer and closer with every single beat your heart took each second. It warmed you up. It send the coldness away, wrapping your body in its deadly embrace and you were left there, not only unable to do the slightest move, but craving; craving for the blood to engulf you inside of it, ripping apart your soul and filling it with its lustful touch. And just for this once, it granted you your wish._

_When it finally reached your heart, it set it on fire._

_It burned hard and with such heat, that made you want to scream on the top of your lungs. To scream until your lungs would be ripped apart. A victorious, crazy scream of absolute madness, as your very soul was being burnt to the ground inside your body, resonating throughout your whole existence, eliminating all the things that made you who you were. And you were glad. You were ecstatic that this fire had chosen you. Because as it burned you down, the faces of the killers that ripped your life apart started flashing in front of your eyes. Their laughs, their comments, their kills, the blood that covered them all, the alluring scent of blood that made you want to shove your hands in it and start drinking it. Because they had killed what was most sacred to your life. They had snatched away from you the only thing that made you who you were and kept you away from the monster that is called insanity. You had failed your own family, you had allowed these demons to brutally end their lives. It was your entire fault. You failed to protect your sister. You let them do that to your own family. So how could you possibly just die now and reunite with them? No, death wouldn't give you the satisfaction of taking the thing that these demons were holding most dear. But it wasn't only them. They weren't the only demons out there. Somebody must have heard and did nothing. You must hunt them all down. You must dip your hands into blood. Only the blood would now give you the satisfaction you wanted. Only that could keep you alive. And you would hunt it. You would hunt them down, like the animals they were. Kill them all, kill…..kill…kill….KILL!_

_You want blood. You want lots and LOTS of blood. All for you, all in your service. To indulge, to get lost inside of it, to become one with it. To worship it!_

_Your wild and insane scream resonated into the silence. _

_You laughed. Laughed and laughed and laughed, finally taking that last step into madness. Cause you had walked to the edge of all light and took that first step into the darkness. And the feeling was so overwhelming, that you lost yourself into it. _

_And you laughed insanely._

* * *

><p>Your eyes opened wide. You were staring to the ceiling of your kitchen. Strangely, you could see so clearly, that you were able to see the small cracks that had formed over the years on it, so small, barely visible. You took a deep breath and you could smell the cookies your mother burnt three days ago, the smell of the chicken you ate for lunch and another smell, a smell that started clouding your mind like a thin mist, a smell that was overwhelming you. Blood. Lots and lots of blood. And then you could hear them. They roamed around the house searching for precious items and then gathering back into the hallway.<p>

Using only your back, you lifted your body into a sitting position. You gazed over your body and were able to see the blood that had covered you, but not the wounds anymore. Beside you, there were the kitchen knives you used before. You slowly reached out for them and took one in each hand. Slowly but steadily, you got on your feet, who felt kind of strange.

'Wait.' A voice sounded, clear as a bell into your ears.

'Is she still alive?'

'How can she still be alive?'

'It's impossible.'

'What is she?'

Voices said, coming from the hallway. The murderers. You held onto the knives with all your strength….and looked up.

The moment they saw you, they all screamed loudly and you heard their hearts skip various beats inside their chests. Terror was painted on their faces, terror that you haven't seen on any human.

You smiled widely.

'MONSTER!' they screamed and ran out of the house, dropping everything behind.

Your laughter echoed in the night, as you ran behind them.


	3. Chapter 3 Birth Of A Nightmare

**So, another couple of chapters will be uploaded! I hope you enjoy the story so far, and I want to thank you all for taking time and reading it! Thank you! :D :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Birth Of A Nightmare<strong>

They desperately ran out of the house, dropping anything that could slow them down on the way. You laughed; you laughed manically at their disappointing attempt to escape you and you ran behind them clenching the knives hard on your hands. You noticed that your movements were a lot faster and sharp, leading you to catch up with them with exceptional ease. They didn't even turn to see you burst out of the front door, as they made their way towards the park. But you wouldn't let them escape in the darkness. You jumped; you jumped really high and with a turn in the middle of the air, you land hard in front of them, blocking their way.

You slowly raise yourself, as the impact had made your knees subside a little bit and smile menacingly at your prey 'Where are you going? The fun just started!'

All of them stop in their tracks and scream loudly at your words, some of them pointing at your face and some of them cursing loudly. But it took them only a few seconds before the survival instincts kick in and start to run at the open road ahead of them.

You simply laugh. You laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh, as you make your way casually into the road and then suddenly, start running behind them, finally starting the hunt officially. They run in front of you and you are careful to keep some distance, not too far, not too close, just the appropriate amount needed to break their sanity a little bit. It's strange, but the road is totally empty, with only the seven of you running along in it. Gazing at the sky, the bright full moon shines extraordinarily, illuminating the road ahead of you. It's a splendid night for murder.

You focus back at your future victims. They all throw glances every now and then behind them, only to see that you are still after them. Many have slowly begun to lose their footing and started to be left behind, only to be helped by their other friends, who hurry them to regain their speed. They know. They know deep down their guts, that the girl that chases them has nothing to do with the girl they tried to kill a few hours before. The previous girl was just a human; the girl now, is a demon. Fall behind and you are dead. Let her catch you and you would sure wish you would be dead.

'This f***ing b!tch is crazy!' one of them yells to the others.

'Do something!' one of the others yells to the leader.

'Fine!' he says and running up ahead, he stops and grabs a huge trash can 'Take that b!tch.' he says and sends it flying towards you.

The heavy iron case hits the floor violently and is send against you, ready to crush your face on impact.

'Pathetic.' You say as you smash the trash can with your bare hand, sending it to the opposite direction, without a scratch on your hand.

All of them curse loudly and wonder what kind of human you are. Slowly but steadily, realization hits them in the face that the table has turned to them and the possible escape they so much want is getting further and further away from them.

'What monster are ya b!tch?!' the leader once again screams towards you.

He turns while still running and pulls out of the inner pocket of his jacket, a small gun. He carefully points at you and pulls the trigger three times.

And then, time slows down.

You see the bullets coming threatenly towards you, an image that reminds you of the action movies that you used to watch. You see the three pieces of iron reach you, but with their slow speed, you manage to skillfully pass between them without any one of them touching you. Then, the time turns to its original state and you find them running and looking at you with wide eyes. In response, you laugh manically, only draining their sanity more.

As you run on the empty streets, they try with any means possible to stop you, but you just avoid them all and patiently wait for the time that they would finally be exhausted and then catch them. Like the cat and the mice, you want to feel the thrill of the hunt to its full extent.

They ran pass a highway inside the city. You run behind them also.

But this time, you were careless.

You manage to see two bright lights flash right beside you, before you feel the collision. An iron wall hits you hard. You lose your balance, only to feel your hip and head bang against a glass, breaking it. Your body is lifted up by the speed, only to hit again on another iron wall, before you smash with power against the concrete of the road. You immediately know that your head is open, as a black liquid drips and soon forms a pond underneath you. Your arms are broken, various limps are also shattered, with one of them protruding from your chest and your spine is broken too. The glass had given you many cuts along your face and body, ripping apart your witch costume and leaving you a huge cut on your stomach that bleeds out severely. Still, you feel absolutely no pain. No pain at all. Rather, a ticklish coldness is spread along your body, making you chuckle under your breath.

You hear the car come to an abrupt stop, the wheels screeching from the violence of the brakes. You turn your attention to your prey, but they have already run too far away, disappearing at the far distance. Damn it!

'Miss are you okay?!' you hear a voice scream towards you.

The moment you hear the car door open, you feel your bones slide back into their original places, returning inside your body and healing all by themselves. Tracing your face and body, you feel all the cuts gone. The only trace that you were wounded was the blood underneath you. You carefully place your hands on the concrete and you stand up, back turned towards the driver, feeling your limps a little bit strange, a feeling that subsides after a little bit. But they had gotten away. They escaped. You drop your head back and start laughing manically, a sound that echoes on the empty highway of the town, bouncing on the house walls.

'Miss? Are you okay?' the driver says behind you, his voice only a whisper.

You drop your head forward again and gently stroke your cook knives 'Am I okay you ask?' you slowly say, your voice sounding more alluring and deep, something that kind of surprised you 'I don't know…..Am I?' you say and turn to look at the driver.

The moment the middle aged man gazes upon your face a loud, heart-shivering scream leaves his mouth. He backs away but fails to maintain his balance and falls on the ground near the car. You walk to him, clenching the knives strongly and with the desire for blood to build up inside you. You crave it. You want it. And you want it now!

As you come to a stop just above him, with a huge grin on your face due to his terrified look and your lust for blood, out of the corner of your eye, you see your reflection on the car. Nothing was amiss on first glance. You were looking at your usual self. But then you noticed it. Two large scars went down your eyes, symmetrically even and still fresh and deep. They started from your upper eyebrow and descended down on your lower cheek. Your eyelids were intact, which was strange. And then, there were your eyes. Since you were born, you had (e/c) eyes. But now, they had gained a bright orange color, while the pupil had turned slit, like a cat's. The sclera that was once white had now turned completely black. As you looked upon yourself, you realized why they all screamed when they saw you. You looked like a demon. And you loved it.

You turned once again at the man, who was now crying with loud sobs and using his hands to protect his face, as he looked petrified at you.

'….P…..please…..don't hurt me..' he begged.

You tilted your head 'Witches and ghosts are singing.' You said as you raised both knives 'TRICK AND KILL!'

The sun was rising on the horizon. The warm rays of light fell upon your face as you gazed at the bright orb climbing on the horizon. Blood was dripping down from your hands, as your last victim for tonight let out their last breath. You had lost count after ten and manically proceeded with your gruesome work across the streets of your hometown. But now, the sun was going up. You had to hide. You turned to your victims. They were both girls, a bit older than you. After your attack, their chests were completely open and their blood had made a big pool underneath them. You dipped your hand on the blood and proceeded to the wall. You had to give them a name.

_Witches and ghosts are singing; Trick and Kill_, you wrote on the wall and then proceeded to write only one name:

_Halloween._


	4. Chapter 4 Into The Woods

**Chapter 4 Into The Woods**

~One Month After~

_In the Slender Mansion_

Masky, Toby and Ben were watching TV, sitting on the comfortable but worn out sofa in their usual living room inside the Slender Mansion. Ben had the controller in his possession, after a fierce fight with the other two, with many broken bones and cuts and bruises. Still, their excitement over who would have the remote control was soon turned into utter boredom, as the TV had absolutely no interesting things to see. Ben was murmuring how this was a total waste of time and that he could be playing videogames. Masky was half asleep, his head leaning against the soft back of the sofa and Toby was complaining openly on how he could have found a better show. All teenagers were bored beyond belief.

Next to them, a few steps away, just in front of the window and sitting on his usual armchair, Jeff was looking out the window. His face had a huge smile as always but his mind was absent while he mindlessly played with his favorite knife, twisting it between his fingers. His gaze was lost between the dark trees that surrounded the outer space of the yard, that was now covered with a thick layer of snow. His mind was going back to his recent killing spree in a town nearby. Five victims were sliced in their sleep and the killer only left a message written in the victims' blood. _Go to sleep._ As he was remembering the kills, the blood that had stained the walls, the screams and pleads from the victims, he couldn't help but feel a strong euphoria go throughout his whole body. He wondered when the next killing spree would be, but Slenderman had ordered them not to do anything for the time being. This only pissed Jeff off.

But there was also someone else in the room.

Just beside the door, Eyeless Jack was leaning calmly against the wall, his hands crossed on his chest. He had just returned from his late night hunting spree and just needed some time to catch his breath. Under the blue mask, he was calmly watching the trio of the sofa talking to each other and changing the channels. Well, he didn't actually _see _but he was able to have sight through his mind. Ben settled for the News at that point and EJ thanked him mentally for choosing that, over the cooking show.

Then the reporter changed the subject and asked for the viewers to remove the children from the TVs. This only attracted the attention of all the five men in the room.

'I bet it's him again.' Ben exclaimed, making himself more comfortable on the sofa.

_'__Once again five more bodies were discovered early this morning on the streets of (your hometown). Among them there were two women, around the ages of 24 and 30. Just like the previous victims, they were found stabbed to death with fifty stabs each all around the torso area. The killer that has been roaming the town for at least a month now has left the same message behind, signing it with his name: Halloween.'_

'Seems that you have a rival Jeffy.' Toby threw at Jeff mockingly.

'Shut the f*ck up Toby. And don't call me Jeffy.' Was the response Toby took, while the black-haired male was throwing menacing glances at the TV screen, as if the TV dared to challenge him.

'He's been out there for a month and no one has caught him. Maybe he's one of us?' EJ wondered to his fellow murder comrades.

'Eh, I don't think so.' Toby responded.

'If he is, I'm going to put him to sleep for f*cking daring to challenge me.' Jeff swung his knife.

'I am afraid that EJ is right children.' A haunting voice was heard and the owner of the house walked inside the living room. Almost immediately the temperature dropped a few degrees but none of the killers was able to notice.

'It appears that the killer going with the name Halloween might indeed be one of us. And for that reason, we must invite him here.' Slenderman announced.

'Are you f*cking with me? Don't you dare bring him here.' Jeff exclaimed loudly.

'We can't let him get caught if he's one of us.' Ben disagreed.

'Ben is right. We should bring him here and stop the mindless killings. Toby and EJ, I trust you to bring him here safe and sound.'

'Alright!' Toby yelled with excitement, while EJ only nodded in agreement. They were going to bring him in.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in the distant horizon, throwing its last rays of weak light into the thick snow that had covered everything. In the last week it just hadn't stopped snowing, not even for a single second, diving everything in a breathtaking white sheet. The town of (your hometown) was all dressed in white, preparing slowly but steadily for the upcoming heavy winter and Christmas. People were going up and down the streets, making their way hastily between each other, waving rushed hello's to their familiar faces and rushing to get home before the sun set for good and darkness made its way to the once busy streets. Under any other circumstances, no need for rushing would be mandatory, but this time was different. Because this time a dangerous and bloodthirsty murderer was at loose inside the city, hunting down people without a particular problem and rampaging around the town. No man who walked after darkness was safe, so everyone had agreed silently to seize any form of moving during the late night hours. In just a month, more than fifty people were found brutally murdered; all murders started from the murder of a whole family and the disappearance of their older daughter. So people were more than reluctant to go out at night.<p>

You threw a last gaze towards your town, as you took your first step into the dark forest. The light was enough gone to hide your figure quite fast inside the darkness of the trees. Your clothes were full of blood while you were wearing no shoes. You walked weakly inside the forest, proceeding wearily and with heavy steps. This last month was crazy. The bloodlust was so powerful that every time you saw a human, you had to have their blood on your hands. And you enjoyed it. You enjoyed it to the fullest, letting yourself be driven away by the madness and for the first time, you let yourself act however he liked.

But in the end, you were tired.

For the past month you had been killing non-stop, which was good and satisfying, but you hadn't slept for a single minute. Yes, your body had changed tremendously. You could now hear, see, smell and feel things in an 800 meters radius. Your stamina and sharpness were heightened into an unimaginable level and you were much stronger than before. No matter how much your body would be hurt, it always healed in a matter of seconds, growing to be even stronger than before. Still, some human things had remained. For example, you were freezing to death. You still had your Halloween costume on but had lost the shoes in the way and there was no chance for you to be able to steal a new and decent pair from anywhere. Secondly, you were starving. After you killed your victims, you had taken a few sips from their blood, but after a month, hunger had begun to creep inside your mind. And lastly, you were SO tired. Sleep wasn't necessary at first, but slowly and steadily, your body started to get tired more easily and deteriorated tremendously. Your last victim almost got away due to this thing.

So, despite your insatiable blood thirst, you had to find a way to replenish yourself.

The town where you roamed these past days, was now searched thoroughly by the police, searching from inch to inch in order to locate you. But there was only one place where no one went. The forest. This was your last chance. So, with your knives carefully tucked in your witch belt behind your back, you proceeded inside the forest.

The scenery was really breathtaking, even without your enhanced sight. The trees were stripped from their leaves and everything was covered in white snow, which only came in contrast with the black tree trunks. The light was slowly taken away from the beautiful forest and soon, darkness had prevailed. As your vision was not so affected by the complete absence of light, you continued down the narrow path, deeper and deeper into the forest. Everything around you seemed endless. There was simply no end to the trees and the snow, as far as the eye could see. Soon, the bright full moon appeared through the clouds, setting its eerie silver glow to the scenery in front of you, giving everything a light silver tint. You walked and walked and walked, trying to found either an abandoned storage, or a cave deep enough for you to hide in. you didn't know just for how long your body would last, as the fatigue was growing stronger and stronger with the passing moments. You had to find shelter before you collapsed on spot.

You didn't know just for how long you were walking. It surely seemed like an eternity, an eternity of excruciating cold that turned your breath into crystals. You tried to keep your consciousness as far as you could.

'Well well well, what do we have here?' a voice was heard coming from behind you.

You turned immediately, coming face to face with a true monster. Its body was utterly black, with two large horns protruding from the sides of its head and a large tail behind him. He resembled you the demons you used to see on movies and read on books back when you were normal, as his eyes were utterly red, with slit-shaped pupils, but not quite as yours. There was no iris. He was standing a few meters away from you, as he had obviously come through the bushes. He was eyeing you carefully, as if he was surprised to see you there.

'Who are you?' you asked him, voice adamantly steady and hands reaching slowly for the knives.

In your question, he laughed 'My name is Zalgo. But you must already know that as you are a Creepypasta.'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' You said as you slowly begun to back away. You could feel it. There. In his aura. He was extremely strong. You couldn't go up against him. Not in your current state at least.

'Oh, I believe you know. But since you are alone and I resent all you little-weak monsters, I'm going to end you quickly.' He announced.

Before you were able to realize a thing, he was right behind you. Your knives smashed against his claws, barely protecting you, as he send you flying against the opposite tree. Your back hit the trunk heavily, but in the end you managed to fall on your feet. You charge against him, swinging the knife in his face, giving him a deep scar on his cheek. In response, he roamed and kicked you. You were unable to dodge it, so you fell on the tree again, with a huge gulp of blood coming out of your mouth. You curse loudly, as he charges against you. collecting all your remaining strength, you manage to tilt to the right on the right time, resulting him smashing on the tree. One of his horns is stuck on the tree, which gives you the opening you wanted.

You stand up and start running with all your strength on the open space in front of you.

Again, it doesn't take him long before he is right behind you, running quickly through the trees. For some moments you just ran between the trees. It is just like back then, when the thugs shoot you. You could see everything around you, but it looked like time had stopped as you ran inside the forest. And then, the first explosion sounded. A huge branch of a nearby tree fell against you. You jumped above it, making a turn in the air, avoiding it and continuing running. Looking behind you, you see the black monster throwing fire balls against you, but with your quick running and sharp senses you are able to avoid them for mere millimeters. It almost got you numerous times, but luck was on your side and you managed to escape them.

Then you see an opening in front of you.

It is just a clearing that leads to the open air. A cliff.

This is your chance.

You avoid another ball of fire, but as the debris of the trees fall, you grab them with both hands and turning, you throw it against him. Catching him by surprise, the tree trunk hits him straight in the face, making fall behind. That's it!

You focus and put all your strength to reach the cliff.

Twelve meters.

Ten.

Five.

Two.

Without thinking, you jump.

The cliff wasn't too big, just enough for the top of the trees to reach him, and enough to give you the edge. As you fall, you allow yourself a glance towards the forest. Your breath is cut by the fairytale that is laid out before you. Some bats fly in the distance. The moon shines above the sea of dark. And then a scream interrupts the silence. Turning your head, you see Zalgo standing on the edge of the cliff, his gaze pure madness. He fires another fire ball. You look straight in front of you. The ground is coming closer. You can avoid it and land perfectly. But then a loud scream leaves your mouth, as the fireball hits your left leg. You fail to maintain your balance and crashing on the branches of the nearby trees, filling your hands with scars, you fall on the ground heavily. You scream again, as you try to get up, before the man runs after you.

Your leg hurts like hell, but not running is not a choice. You get up, ignoring the pain and once again run.

You run.

And run.

And run.

The pain on your leg is excruciating, but you have to get away. To have to get away to recover. And once you recover, you're going to hunt that man down and make him wish he was never born. You'll paint the walls with his blood. Kill him slowly and painfully. You look at your clothes and an exclamation of anger escapes you. Due to the fall, your clothes are torn to pieces. The fabric that is left, is only capable of covering your chest. Your skirt is torn and now reaches just a few inches under your lower parts. Your legs are exposed, your stomach, your hands. But luckily, the belt and the knives are still there.

When you are sure that the man is no longer after you, you slow down your paste into a walk. You look around you to see that you have reached a whole other side of the forest. Here, the moonlight penetrates the trees and reaches all the way down to the ground. Your bare feet crunch the untouched snow under them, as you proceed, looking around you amazed.

You walk to a tree clearing. The sky can't be seen, but the trees create a small untouched circle. You close your eyes and inhale deeply.

And then you feel it.

A presence. Too close.

You open your eyes immediately and look towards the presence.

At first, you see only a dark shadow on your left, just behind the tree, hiding in the shadows. But when it notices you, it takes a step towards the moonlight. At first you immediately think it's the man from before, but you try to keep your calmness.

Still, you are taken aback inside your mind.

It wasn't the man from before.

Instead it is a rather tall teenager. He was taller than you, almost 6' 4'. He was wearing a black hoodie, with matching black pants and shoes. His face was covered by a royal blue mask, that had two large holes exactly where the eyes should be, with a strange, black substance dripping down from them. He didn't say a word upon seeing you, but started walking towards you.

You clench you jaw firmly, as you take out your knives.

He takes another step and takes out of his pocket a sharp scalpel.


	5. Chapter 5 Kill Or Get Killed

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story so far! :D :D I hope it continues to be appealing to you my dear friends! Reviews and messages are always welcomed! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Kill or get Killed<strong>

EJ was walking inside the moonlit forest, careful not to wander off too much, resulting into Toby falling back and failing to follow him. Toby had fallen behind after he noticed something peculiar inside a nearby cave and stopped to look inside. They were walking towards the town on foot, as Slenderman insisted on not using anything in case they attracted unwanted attention. Also, the murderer they were after might not respond too well if he saw them riding Seedeater and it wouldn't be a good way to enter a terrorized city with him. So, on foot it was. Luckily, it was only one o' clock in the night and the town was only one hour away if they kept their paste as it was. EJ tucked his hands on his hoodie pockets, mindlessly walking among the trees. This was troublesome. All this fuss over one single killer was just too much. He clearly remembered his first killer days and nothing was as messy and random as this guy's technique. Still, he was just a beginner and many of the Creepypasta had started in the same way, before Slenderman adopted them. But even if EJ thought it was peculiar that the authorities hadn't caught the killer by now, he was strongly considering the fact that he might not be one of them and this whole expedition might turn out to be futile.

If this turns out to be a total waste of time, he would kill the murderer on spot. That was Slenderman's orders.

The silence of the forest was right then, disturbed.

Heavy steps were heard coming from somewhere on his right, in the distance. It shouldn't be Toby; every murderer in the house of Slenderman was fully capable of concealing his presence to the extreme, so walking with heavy steps was practically out of the question. He came to a halt and remained completely still, hiding himself in the darkness of the tree beside him, away from the illuminating moonlight. There was no need to draw his weapon yet, but his muscles tensed up immediately. He carefully watched from the shadows, as he heard the steps were coming closer and closer. A pained moan was barely heard. Was the creature wounded? Why did its paste gotten lighter as it approached?

Then, in the moonlit clearing, a girl walked in through the tall trees. EJ was taken by surprise and his mouth half opened under his mask. The girl was unaware of his presence and walked slowly. Her left leg had a really bad burn and blood gashed out, staining the white snow that she was walking on. Her body wavered back and forth, as her wound and obvious fatigue were taking their toll on her. But the moment she walked inside the moonlight, one word could describe her beauty. Breathtaking. She had long/short hair, in the shade of deep/light (h/c). Her skin was illuminated by the moonlight and looked so smooth and silky as if it was liquid. She was two heads shorter than him with her characteristics reminding him of a doll. She was walking barefoot while the few pieces of clothes she had on her, barely hid what shouldn't be seen. Her skin had deep, fresh scars that allowed her ruby red blood to come out. On her face, she had two deep scars, both even, descending down her beautiful face. But the most striking feature was her orange eyes with the black sclera.

She came to a stop right in the middle of the clearing and closed her eyes, breathing in calmly.

She was astonishing.

Then, as if she managed somehow to read his thoughts, she turned her head and pinned her gaze directly on him, like the predator that found his victim at last. Her slit-shaped pupils tightened and her hands slowly went behind her back, while her jaw clenched firmly. EJ started walking towards her, wanting to see what she would do next. So when she drew out a pair of bloodied cook knives, he halted, reached inside his pocket for his scalpel and drew it out.

He smiled crazily under his mask.

The man took out the scalpel and seized to move at all. You kept your eyes pinned on him, waiting for the moment he would make his move. He looked muscular, but rather lean. He had managed to remain perfectly still, like a statue, puzzling you on how could a man do that in the first place. You didn't lose your composure still and continued to stare carefully at him. Only a few meters were between you, a distance that you new pretty well that both of you could cover in an instant. You knew that sooner or later he would make a move, but not being able to see his eyes was troubling you, as you couldn't predict when he would attack. A few minutes passed in total silence, while your lunatic smile slowly but steadily made its way on your face.

With a sharp movement that you were barely able to see, he attacked you. Knives collided with the scalpel as you managed with ease to stop it, despite the fast movement. Using your shoulder, you pushed him back, breaking free from the strength match, before he was able to win. He took a few steps back, while you charged forward swinging the knives with all your might, while the bloodlust frenzy took over you once again.

You wanted him dead. You wanted to taste his blood.

He avoided the knives with exceptional skill, bending himself on the exact moment, seconds before your knives cut his mask utterly. He slides on your left and before you know it, you feel a sharp pain, as his scalpel dives deep inside your back. You scream and turn, managing to slash his hoodie, missing his mask for mere inches. His hand is still attached to the scalpel on your back, a fact that you take advantage of, elbowing him right in the middle, feeling the bone shattering under your arm. A low curse is heard coming under his mask, as he backs down a bit, his arm hanging useless on his side. You give him a large, insane smile as you charge once again against him, hands clenching on the knives hard. One of your hands slides to the front, pointing right at his heart with the knife. You are literally inches away from piercing his heart and letting the luxurious liquid gash out in abundance, when out of the blue, he disappears. You eyes open wide with surprise, and you feel him right beside you. You turn, changing your attack, but it's already too late.

The back of his elbow collides hard with your face.

You feel your nose shatter under your skin and blood gashing out immediately. If this was one month ago, you would have withstand the hit. But in your current, deteriorating state, you lose your balance and fall back, head hitting on the ground and vision blurring immensely. In order to restrain you even more, he sits on top of you, grabbing your hands and pinning them on your sides hardly, his grip steely and steady. You try like crazy to free yourself, twisting and turning, but all attempts are futile, as his strength is far superior to your own. In the end, you surrender and sigh loudly, looking straight into the black holes of his mask, where you suppose his eyes are.

'So? What are you waiting for?' you simply state.

Under his mask EJ is wondering the same thing. He has you pinned down. It's the perfect opportunity to kill you. Plus, with your looks, no wonder that your kidneys will taste far better than all the others. He fought against many girls in the past, with no problem on ending their lives on spot. So why the hesitation now?

'Kill me already!' you scream, eyes depicting your inner madness in all its volume, as you order him to kill you, almost frantically.

Still, he makes no move towards you, continuing to have you pinned down. His breath isn't even audible and for the first time in all your encounters with people, it's impossible for you to know what he's thinking. From the moment you came across each other, he hasn't uttered a single word. Always silent.

Then you notice that he loosens his grip on your hands, despite the fact that he still leans on top of you, his face inches away from yours. You try once again to move, only to have his grip re-strengthen. Then, your madness produces a thought. It's just a small thought, with chances under zero, but it's still a thought.

You continue to look deep inside his 'eyes' and you flash him a big smile, a smile that depicts your thoughts.

'Hmm, let me guess, girls never fight back right? I guess you met the wrong girl.' You say and wink at him.

He immediately backs away his head, for only an inch, but at the same time, affirming your thoughts. You laugh a little bit, knowing that you can now mess with his head as you please. You smile wider as you push your right leg against him and slide it slowly behind his waist, while you lick your upper lip slightly. You know that you got him exactly where you wanted, as his grip loosens considerably and you are able to slide your hands out of his grip. How foolish boys are. A few tricks and they are all yours to mess with.

'I guess' you say as you move your face next to his ear, while it is obvious that he has grown completely still, stiff as a statue, caught inside your little game 'You just don't have the stomach to kill me.' You purr.

With a swift move and before he is able to react, you push him abruptly to the side, trapping his hands under your legs as you turn the tables and now you are sitting on his chest. You smile slyly as he tries in vain to free himself, only that now, you have locked him on the ground, unable to escape. You grab your knives tightly on your hands, while he swears loudly under his mask. You laugh, mocking his helplessness and bend down, inches away from his face.

'You know, good guys fall in the trap first.' You say, as you put your bloody knife on your lips and proceed to lick the blood out of it, while looking at him struggle.

You wonder, what taste will his blood have? Will it be black as the substance dripping down from the eye sockets? You bet it's going to be awesome! You just have to take a small sip, just a sip, before you are able to indulge yourself in his blood, ending his life. You have no idea what is the thing that stopped him, but that doesn't mean you'll stop also. You chuckle and put your other knife on his neck, drawing a small line on the bare skin of his neck, allowing the blood to run out, ruby red. You grab his hoodie hard, so that you can keep his head in place as you bend down on his neck.

'Now stay still, pretty boy.' You say and your lips touch the ruby liquid. You feel him swallow hard as you take just a little taste of his blood.

You immediately return to your original position, wiping your lips, staring at the man with a triumphant smile.

'You taste so sweet! I've never tasted anything better!' you exclaim 'God, I'm going to enjoy killing you!' you say, with the paranoia completely taking over you.

You push the left knife on his neck while you raise your other one with a smile of pure madness in your face.

'Witches and ghosts are singing: TRICK AND KILL!'

But before you are able to land the first stab, you eject yourself on your right, barely escaping the hatchet that was thrown against you from somewhere behind you. You fall on your sides heavily, while the hatchet is pinned on the tree opposite from where you were before. Both you and the blue-masked man jump on your feet and you immediately turn to see from where the hatchet came.

Into the clearing walked yet another man, around 19 years old. He was a bit taller than you, maybe an inch or two. He had short sand-brown hair, tossed to the right side of his head. His skin was pale white and on his right hand, he held another hatchet. He wore orange goggles that kind of hid his eyes and a mouthpiece. He wore a casual hooded shirt with a pair of worn out blue jeans, while he wore gloves in his hands. He walked inside the clearing, completely ignoring you and looking to the blue-masked man.

'What do I get for saving you EJ?' he asked the other man mockingly.

'I could have handled it myself.' The blue-masked one replied, speaking for the first time, with his voice sounding deep and haunting.

'And what do we have here?' the goggle-guy turned towards you 'You sure look smokin' hot. What's your name kitty?'

'Like hell I'd tell you.' it's what you hiss back.

The guy laughs loudly 'I thought you'd say that. Too bad we now have to kill you. You see, you saw us, so now we have to. Nothing personal.' he says and raises the hatchet to his face menacingly, as the other one takes out his scalpel once again.

You smile at them again, a smile that is even more paranoid than before 'Bring it on then.' You say and take a step forward as you raise both your knives towards them.

They both charge at you at the same time. You make a turn and manage to stab the blue-masked one in the shoulder while you bend your body backwards and avoid the hatchet for mere millimeters, as you see it pass inches from your eyes. Ignoring the pain your burnt leg gives you, you put it steadily down and with the other one, kick the goggled man straight in the face. The masked man snatches the opportunity that your attention is elsewhere and totally ignoring the knife that is still on his shoulder, he tackles you to the ground once again. You scream and turning, you try to kick your way out, but at that moment, one of the hatchets lands in the middle of your back. Your scream resonates on the silent forest, as you turn, and land a powerful kick on the masked man, right on his face. Before the goggled man manages to land the second hatchet on your head, you roll your way away from them, snatching the opportunity and raising on your feet. Putting your hand on your back, you remove the hatchet and send it flying against the goggled man, who in your utter shock, manages to catch it in the air.

Once again, your knives collide with the scalpel, as the masked man charges against you. You push him back, but not far enough, as when he swings his scalpel, you feel a sharp pain and a huge cut appears in your face. Screaming angrily, you charge against him, but fail to keep your awareness in high levels, as you leave an opening which he takes advantage of and kicks you straight in the stomach. You fall back on the ground screaming loudly, but your screams are cut, as you cough up a huge gulp of blood.

You struggle to breathe as you cough up more and more blood. They just stand there, watching you drown in your own blood. Instead, when your gaze falls on your own blood, you begin to laugh. You laugh and laugh and laugh manically, finally slipping once again in a complete frenzy. Oh, how beautiful your own blood is! It's a shame you cannot taste it. But you _can_ taste their blood!

You scream triumphantly as you turn your whole body and stab both of them in the feet. They curse heavily and back away, as you once again stand on your feet. Your whole body is now covered in blood, but you can almost taste your madness in your mouth as your whole vision turns bright red. You charge against them full power, screaming on top of your lungs. They barely manage to defend themselves with their weapons, as you slash both of them hard on every possible and unprotected spot, screaming on top of your lungs, as a maniacal frenzy takes you over.

Your fight turns into a true battle for survival. Despite your injuries and bad state, the madness that runs inside your veins in abundance is enough to fuel up your whole body. You give and take injuries, as all three of you fight to the death. And you are not going to end your life here. You'll never let these lowlifes take the last thing you hold dear. And the madness inside of you resonates with this thought, releasing the insanity and pulling you to the edge.

At some point, after you land a hit on the goggled one's face and avoid an attack from the masked one, your eyes fell on something inside the trees a few meters away from you. Your whole body freezes from the shock. Your eyes open wide with surprise as your mouth fells open. Your knees suddenly subside and you fall on the ground, never failing to keep your gaze locked on the thing. Your arms fell lifelessly beside you, with the knives slipping away from them. Your mind pounds heavily, not being able to process the spectacle that stands before it. Maybe it's the final step into madness? Maybe that last attack managed to hit you and you were now dying? Only these questions could give an answer to the illusion that you now had in front of you.

The hatchet finds you in the shoulder, while the scalpel is buried on your stomach. You barely sense the pain and their existence.

'Are you already giving up?!' the goggled man says and grabbing you from the hair, he pulls them up, leaving your whole neck exposed, as he brings the hatchet to your neck 'What a disappointment. DIE!' he says and raises the hatchet. But right before it slashes your neck wide open, a hand stops it on midair. The man turns to his comrade, full of rage 'What the f*ck are you doing EJ?' he demands to know, but the masked man is looking at your face.

'Look at her for a moment Toby.'

'What?! She's just crying! I've killed others for less!' he angrily replies, but his comrade points at you once again. Then the goggled man called Toby notices it.

You are not looking at them. In fact, you are barely aware of their presence. Your eyes that are now stained with big tears are focused on one specific spot in the distance. Without realizing it, you are struggling weakly to break free from the steely grip that has snatched your hair, throwing your hands in front of you, trying to reach something.

'Cady…Cady….Cady!...'


	6. Chapter 6 The Invitation

**A/N: So here is another chapter my dear friends! I hope you like it, slowly but steadily, we get to meet the other characters also! In a little while, I'll upload the next chapter as well! :D :D Reviews and favorites are always welcomed and please, tell me if anything in the characters personalities is off, so I can correct it! THANK YOU so much for reading! :D :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 The Invitation<strong>

'Cady…Cady….Cady!...' you desperately mumble, with your voice breaking from the violent sobs that resonate throughout your body.

Both males look at the point where your gaze is stuck. There inside the trees and the darkness, a little girl is standing. Despite the darkness, your eyesight can see her clearly. She must be around six years old at best. She was wearing a little pink dress that reached a little bit over her knees and matching pink shoes. She had big, green eyes and light brown, curly hair that reached down her waist. She was hiding behind the trunk of the tree, but she made herself visible at some point. What caused you though to cry wasn't just her sight. Instead of seeing the little girl, your mind was playing a dirty game with you and you were seeing Cady in her place. You desperately try to reach her, but the man has grabbed you hard and your legs are finally unable to sustain your weight. So, you are trapped on spot just craving to reach out your hands and take the little angel inside your arms. Protect and cherish it. As you had vowed to do. But instead of that, you just cry with violent sobs on spot.

The goggled man lets go of your hair and folds his hands on his chest 'Sally, what the f*ck are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the mansion.'

The little girl takes a few steps towards you 'It wasn't fun staying at the mansion.' She pouted 'So I followed you here.'

The goggled man facepalm's himself angrily.

'Sally, it's dangerous for you to be out here alone. What would Slenderman say?' the masked man scolded the kid.

'I just wanted to see her!' the girl points at you and walks over, standing in front of you.

In her sight, more tears run down your face.

'Be careful Sally.'

'Oh, come on EJ! She means no harm.' She says and smiles at you.

'Cady…oh…my sweet, sweet Cady…' you mumble as everyone falls silent.

You raise yourself to stroke her face but inches away, you hesitate.

'My dear…dear Cady….my poor Cady…I'm so sorry!' you say as you burst out in hysterical tears.

'What's wrong with her?' Toby asks

'She's having a nervous breakdown.' EJ looks at you seriously.

You barely hear them talk as your ears ring loudly. You stretch your hand and cupping the air near the kid's face, you stroke the air instead of the kid.  
>Your little Cady! You're so, so sorry!...You couldn't protect her!...You couldn't!...and the monsters took her away from you…. you just stared as she was killed!...YOU JUST STARED AS THEY SLASHED HER NECK OPEN!...<br>Cady….Cady…CADY!...you vowed to your mom that you would protect her!...you vowed to your dying mother…and they killed her….they went ahead and killed her, when the only thing they wanted was you!...she payed the price of wanting to protect you, of being your sister! You would have died in her position; you wished that you were dead instead of her! These monsters took her away from you, reaped away her life and drowned her in the murky waters of death….and it was your fault…it was all your fault…they were dead because of you…only you…

'Cady, I'm so, so sorry..' you mumble as you continue to stroke the air near her face 'I can't touch you, I will never touch you again…I'm not pure anymore…I'm not clean enough to touch you…my dear Cady.'

Then, to your utter surprise, the little girl grabs your hand and places it on her cheek.

'Of course you can touch me silly.' She says and smiles brightly to you 'My name is Sally. What's your name?'

The words drown inside your mouth, as your surprise is immense. You can feel your heart pounding loudly inside your chest, inside your veins, sending warmth to the hard the little girl was touching gently.

'M….may I….hug you?' you manage to whisper.

She smiles brightly at you and walking the rest of the distance, she hugs you tightly, with her tiny hands wrapping around your neck with power. Slowly, very slowly, with the tears still falling, now cold, from your eyes, you close your hands around her, unable to believe what is happening. You have completely forgotten the scalpel and the hatchet that are still stuck on your body.

'From now on, you'll be my big sister, okay? We'll play together!' the little girl announces to your ear.

For the first time in a month, you smile calmly 'Of course my dear Sally.' You say, as you pick her up in your arms and stand up, looking at the two men that are now staring at you. Or at least you think they are staring.

'These are Toby and EJ. They are friends of mine!' Sally announces, pointing at the two men.

'Can you please remove your weapons? I won't attack.' You plainly say.

Both of them remove their weapons from your body, leaving big wounds behind, that really slowly but steadily, begin to heal. You bend down, pick up your knives and pass them on your belt.

'Nice to meet you. Toby, EJ.' You greet the two men calmly, as if nothing happened.

'Who are you?' Toby asks.

'My name is _. But you might know me as Halloween.'

Both of them seem shocked –well at least you guess EJ is shocked as his shoulders bended forward in the sound of your name- . They exchange looks and look back at you.

'You're the famous Halloween?' EJ asks.

'Why are you a girl?' Toby exclaims.

'I don't understand.' You say puzzled, as EJ smacks the back of Toby's head.

'What Toby meant, was nice to meet you. We have been looking for you.'

'Yeah, Slenderman, our leader, is inviting you to come leave with us. One glance at you and it's obvious you're a Creepypasta like us.' Toby says, suddenly switching to calmness.

'And what happens if I come?' you ask them.

'You're immediately under his protection, no one can harm you and he can teach you to use your powers and how to kill people more methodically.'

'We'll be like one big family _!' Sally says, excited.

You look at the little girl and then at the men that tried to kill you a few moments ago. Considering their offer, if that would keep you near Sally and give you even a temporary shelter, it was a good offer.

'Okay, I'll come with you.' you announce.

'Yey!' Sally gives you a big hug.

'I can't wait to introduce her to Jeff. The famous Halloween, is a girl!' Toby laughs manically and elbows EJ on the side, laughing.

'This way _.' EJ points at a very faint path between the trees.

You start walking toward it, with little Sally on your hands and Toby and EJ on your right and left. The pain on your leg has come back and even if all your other wounds are slowly but steadily healing with time, this one seems to stay as it is, paining you and limiting your ability to walk properly. With each step, your eyes twitch with pain, but you don't want anyone to notice. As if that wasn't enough, the cold has become more penetrating and you are barely hiding your shivers.

'You know _, we've heard everything about you from the news. You did a splendid job cutting these humans in pieces, I have to admit it.' Toby pats you playfully in the back. The once murderous man has now turned into a completely different person, almost safe to hand around with. But, in reality, who are you to judge who is considered 'safe' company. He sure seems friendly though.

'Thank you. I just did what my guts called me to do.' You simply say.

'Fifty people in a month are quite many. What happened to make you a Creepypasta?' EJ asks in a low tone, tucking his hands on his hoodie pocket.

'You're rather talkative today EJ aren't you?' Toby teased the blue-masked man, who retreated once again into silence, due to his friends' remark.

'I'm sorry, I don't want to say how I turned.' You say, your voice cracking in the end.

'It's okay _. Don't feel sad.' Sally said and gave you a kiss in the cheek.

This was when Toby noticed your injured leg. He bends down while continuing to walk and examines the wound.

'_where did you get that? Why isn't it healing?'

'I don't know why, I have it for quite a while now. I happened to come across a demon named Zalgo and he managed to give me that.' You simply say, but all of them turn to look at you, with Toby's and Sally's eyes going wide. As for EJ, you just didn't know.

'Zalgo is back in the forest?'

'_ I'm afraid!' Sally says and hugs you tightly.

'You're too damn lucky to escape with only this kitty.' Toby smirks.

'Let's hurry back to the mansion. We can't fight him off on our own.' EJ comments.

'Oh, I dare him to make a move and see who will be cut to pieces.' Toby says as he takes one of his hatchets out, with his personality switching back into the insane murderer mode.

'Who is this guy?' you ask EJ.

He looks at you 'He's one of us that took the wrong path. I guess he wasn't saved in the end. Turned against his own kind.'

Then, he notices that you are freezing to death '_ you are cold. I'll give you my hoodie.'

'No, no it's not necessary.' You say trying to stop him as he grabs the edges of his shirt, but you feel a something warm falling on your shoulders. You look and see that Toby has taken his jacket off and threw it over your shoulders.

'It really wasn't necessary.' You give him a faint smile.

'It's pointless to ask girls what they want.' He simply states and tucks his hands in his pockets.

'We're here!' Sally announces happily as the three of you reach an old, iron fence.

You look ahead of you and your mouth slightly opens in awe.

In front of you, over the iron fence with the huge iron gates, is a huge three-story mansion. It strongly reminds you the manors that you used to see in old, German fairytales, where the dark lords usually lived. The whole exterior was made solely from wood, with only exception the marble columns that supported the building. It had holes in various places, but you knew that sometime in the past, it used to be intact and majestic. Now, many windows were broken, while others were covered up with planks. Still, it didn't take away its beauty. Gargoyles were placed on the roof, while a few meters away from the iron gate, was an old fountain that had somehow subsided due to the soil corrosion over the years. Still, it shined bright white in the strong moonlight. Around the manor, the forest was surrounding it. Many trees existed in the yard, completely stripped from their leaves and covered with snow.

'Well, this is it. Welcome to our home.' Toby announced.

'Welcome to the Slender Mansion.' EJ simply said.


	7. Chapter 7 The Creepypasta family

**_A/n: I really am so anxious about this chapter XD I hope I got the personalities right, so please comment if I did or if I didn't! Your reviews help me a lot, so please leave one :P Just remember that the Creepypasta see you as the same as them, so it's a lot different if you were their potential victim, and that would be a whole other case. You are in fact, one of them after all XD Also, the song you sing is Contemptress by Motionless In White ft Maria from In This Moment. I do not own it, all rights to the rightful owners_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 The Creepypasta family<strong>

'Slendy we are here!' Sally yelled as you all reached the steps leading to the main entrance of the house.

She jumped down from your hands and rushed up the few steps, opening the door violently and disappearing inside the house. Both boys started going up, but you just stood there, looking at the steps with a poker face on.

You were lucky enough to walk all the way here without a particular problem, only losing your footing every now and then, but as the adrenaline started leaving your blood, the more your leg started hurting you tremendously. You were barely able to move around now, let alone walk up even these seven steps. And you felt irritated with yourself. Irritated 'cause you were useless. Not able to do just this one simple thing.

EJ noticed you not moving and turned towards you, noticing that you were throwing angry looks at the stairs '_ is everything alright?'

'Yes, everything is perfect.' You respond, not even looking at him.

'Aww, don't be shy _ come in! We don't bite….much at least.' Toby laughed manically.

Toby was completely oblivious to the situation, but EJ didn't fail to notice that your leg had deteriorated more due to your fight. He looked at it and then at your face, realizing that your frustration was not due to fear of what you would encounter inside, but due to the fact you couldn't walk. It was a strange thing that you walked all the way up here, but it seemed that your body finally gave out. He sighed under his mask and walked down near you. You looked at him with an equally puzzled look.

'I'm sorry.' He simply states.

You feel a knee collide with the back of your knees making them subside and making the ground start coming towards you menacingly. You gasp but you are unable to react. Then, out of the blue, two hands grab you hard and someone picks you up bridal style. You eyes open wide with surprise and a heavy curse leaves your mouth, but then you realize that EJ is already walking up the stairs, carrying you with him.

'Let me down now! I don't need your help!' you nearly scream and blush hard at the meaningful look Toby throws you as he makes his way inside the house in front of you. How dare he?! How dare both of them!

'This is quicker _ so please don't yell.' EJ simply states as he walks inside the house.

Both of them walk on the right, were an empty living room is. The interior of the house is as damaged as the exterior, but it has signs that someone lives there and quite for some time indeed. Inside the living room, there is a big, torn and aged sofa, with a coffee table in front of it, full of stuff. Under some newspapers, you see a ps4 that is connected with a TV just across the sofa. On your left, there is a bookcase, with various books, over floating the shelves. Right across from you there are two large windows, with an equally torn armchair right under them, turned towards the windows. It's like a scene from an abandoned place, but you still feel a small aura of coziness.

'Yo! Everyone, we are back. Get your asses down.'

'Toby, be more quiet, it's late already.' EJ murmurs to his friend as he lets you down carefully. You stand on you feet, but you notice that he simply leans on the doorframe a few inches away, not distancing himself, in case you needed something. For a cold-bloodied killer, his considerate.

'_ do you like the house?' Sally bursts in from a door in the far left corner of the living room, running to your side with a huge smile in her face.

'Toby, be more quiet, LJ has gone to sleep.'

'I bet he already woke him up.'

The strangest thing happens right in front of you, as after the voices are heard two men walk inside the living room, both carrying two bowls full of popcorn. One of them has a white, almost feminine mask put on, with his dark brown hair neatly brushed to the left side, wearing an orange jacket with a pair of worn out, sand-brown baggy pants. The other one is an elf. A blonde elf with pointy ears and green clothes. If you weren't already crazy, you would be seriously considering the fact that you turned utterly mad. He looked exactly like Link from Zelda, with the only difference being the fact that his sclera was also black, just like yours and his iris was bloody red. Sally ran to you and stood beside your right leg, reaching just up your waist, but in the sight of the two men, you gently push her behind you with your right arm, protectively, not taking your eyes from them.

Both men notice your presence and freeze on their tracks, looking at you curiously.

'Popcorn!' Toby exclaims and rushing to the white-masked man, dives his hand on the fresh popcorn, only for the other man to punch him straight in the stomach.

Still Toby wasn't taunted 'What are we celebrating?'

'Care to tell us who the girl is?' the elf asked, looking at the goggled man and pointing with his head towards you.

'Yeah yeah, I forgot. Guys, this is _. _ these are Masky and Ben.' He points at the two men.

'Nice to meet you.' you reply plainly.

'Why is she here? Where did you find her?' Masky asks to Toby.

'This is a surprise, but where is Slendy?'

'On his way don't worry.'

'What the f*ck is happening here? Masky, move your ass before I cut you to pieces, you dip sh!t.' another man walks inside the room, also carrying a bowl of popcorn.

He had pitch black hair, falling just above his shoulders, with a few stray locks protruding every here and there. He wore a white hoodie with a pair of black pants. His skin was completely white, resembling the snow that fell outside. But his most dream-haunting feature was his face. His eyes were totally white, with black iris, and no eyelids. Dark circles had made their way permanently around his eyes, giving them a crazier look. The other was his mouth. He had literally cut his skin next to his mouth, giving himself a permanent smile, reaching from ear to ear. He appeared to be around 19 with a fairly muscular body.

He violently shoves booth Masky and Toby away, resulting in Masky falling hard on the sofa, but Toby was fast enough to snatch the bowl away from him before it could fill the place with popcorns. He grabbed some and threw them on his mouth, pointing and laughing at Masky that seemed irritated and gave the finger to the man that shoved him. In response, the other man growls and sits on the armchair.

You feel someone pull your hand gently and looking down, you see Sally looking at you, with a bit or worry in her eyes 'This is Jeff.'

'Who the hell are you?' Jeff throws at you leaning in front with his eyes immediately revealing his whole madness and he smiled at you crazily.

'My name's _.'

He lets out a low chuckle 'And what brings you here _' he says darkly, eyes still staring.

'It's none of your damn business.' You throw at him.

'Are you talking back? Oh, I'll f*cking love to cut your pretty damn face to pieces.'

'Bring it on scar face.' You say and everybody except him laughs loudly. Even EJ chuckled under his mask. You sure had guts for a newbie. But Jeff wasn't just someone to mess with. In your response he immediately jumps up from his chair, walking towards you threatenly.

'What did you say?' he says, his hand reaching the hoodie pocket but you wouldn't be intimidated, so you just look at him straight in the eye.

'You heard me quite well.' You simply state.

'I'll f*cking kill you right now, you sl-'

'And who might our guest be?' says a voice behind you.

All of you turn, only to see a really tall man in a black suit that he had matched with a red tie, standing a few meters away from you. His face is completely blank, with no eyes, nose, mouth and hair, while his hands and legs are prolonged, giving him a haunting aura. The moment your eyes fell on him, a chain reaction with your mind is triggered. The feeling of intimidation and danger immediately spreads on your mind, as you swallow hard, looking at the faceless man who has his hands crossed on his chest. His aura is emitting the most dangerous feeling you had ever sensed in your entire life, triggering all alarms and making your senses sharpen in case of an impending attack. Still, he remains perfectly calm, looking at all of you expectantly, while holding a cooking ladle.

'This is Slenderman.' EJ says beside you, while his eyes are nailed on Jeff.

'Who are you child?' the tall man says, coming a little bit closer.

You gather up your courage and look at him dead in the eye. Or at least where they should be. You won't be intimidated by anyone. If they wanted to fight, then they should bring it on. Still, as you answer, your voice is calm, controlled.

'I believe you have requested to see me. My name is _ and I am the killer Halloween.' You state.

Surprise goes through all the new people you just met. Masky and Ben immediately start talking with each other, their excitement growing on your fragile and beaten up sight.

'Is he really her?' the elf says.

'She looks pretty beaten up.' Masky observes.

'You're a f*cking girl?!' Jeff says, shocked for the first time in a really long time. This beaten up girl is the murderer of fifty plus people? How the hell did that happen?

'So you are Halloween. I am pleased to meet you child. I believe my children have given you your invitation.'

'Yes, so I came here in person to ask you about it. What do you mean by I can come live with you?'

Another round of surprise.

'Slender you really invited her to join us?!' Masky asks.

'How the hell did you think that?!' Jeff says furiously.

The tall man raised his hand, silencing the two teenagers 'I have requested Halloween, _, to come live with us, considering the fact that she is also a Creepypasta, newly awakened. _, by staying here, you are immediately given shelter, food, clothes. You will be trained to the art of killing and nothing would be asked of you in return. Think of it as a school, specializing in killing. Also, we can treat your wounds immediately. I believe you came across Zalgo?'

You nod 'I barely escaped him.'

'What on Zelda's name did you do?' Ben asks behind you.

You turn to him and just shrug your shoulders 'I saw a cliff, so I jumped.'

Toby and Masky burst out laughing. In fact they laugh so hard, they fold in two, both of them trying to maintain their balance, only to receive death glares but a not-so-amused-but-rather-pissed-to-madness Jeff.

'_ you literally jumped off a cliff?' Masky laughs his heart out.

'You've got a nice pair of b lls girl' Toby is almost touching the floor laughing pretty hard.

'That's pretty impressive.' EJ says to you, but even if you can't see it, he's smiling under the mask.

'Well, I am afraid I must have to ask you your decision _.' Slenderman restores the order with a simple sentence.

You look at him, but then turn and look at Sally that is still by your side, hanging on of what is left of your skirt. You stroke her head tenderly and she turns to you with her green eyes growing big and teary like two huge puppy eyes, begging you to stay by her side. She needed a big sister and you had vowed to stay by her side. Through your insanity and bloodlust, you would keep her safe. And with being by her side, you would lift the sin somehow from your shoulders.

'I will stay.' You say while looking at Sally and stroking her hair. She smiles brightly at you. The tension in the room seems to be lifted somehow, despite Jeff who is literally boiling in pure rage. But you choose to ignore him.

'Splendid. EJ why don't you show _ her room and then let her know where the bathroom is, so that she can take a bath? Masky, I want you to bring a pair of jeans and a shirt from Hoodies' room. I believe she will fit in his clothes for now. As for you _ I'll come treat your injuries the moment you come out of the bathroom.'

'Okay.' You simply say, as EJ comes to help you walk, but you nod him away 'I can walk.' You say calmly.

The others go back at the living room, with Toby and Ben talking loudly, while Masky rushes on a dark corridor to get the items Slenderman instructed him. Jeff groans loudly, putting his hands on his hoodie pocket and walking back towards his armchair, choosing to deal with all this another time. Sally pulls you down and giving you a kiss in the cheek, rushes to the living room as well. EJ motions you to move towards the huge and once luxurious staircase in the back of the hallway. You follow him weakly, trying not to step on your pained leg too much, thus you end up walking somewhat oddly. As you walked towards the staircase, you notice that the doors to the rooms on the second floor are somewhat visible, as there is a banister that enables you to see some of the doors, before the hallway gets lost on the right and left.

You really put your everything on walking like normal human being, but in the end, you fail miserably. EJ wasn't naïve enough not to notice, so once again, he comes to help you despite your protests. He passes your hand over his shoulders while he holds you tightly from your waist, using himself as support and enabling you to walk better. You literally can feel your back melting away by all the stares you get, as you are clearly visible from the living room, but still, choose to nag about him helping you. No matter what you tell him, threat or not, he downright ignores you, simply telling you that he can't leave you like that. When you reach the stairs, you pray to God for him not to pick you up in his arms and swear that if he does, you'll kill him on spot. Screw the agreement and shelter. You're killing him right there. But your prayers are heard, and instead of picking you up, he presses his hand around you and managing to make your legs detach from the floor, he carries you like that up the stairs as if your weight was like a feathers' and not (y/w).

When you reach the second floor, he lets you down, immediately distancing himself, as if you burnt him with that little contact. You sighed and chose not to comment, as he led you down the hallway on your right, past some doors and leading you on the last door, straight ahead.

'This will be your room.' He says as he opens the door for you.

The room inside is small and simple. On your left, is the single bed, placed along the wall. Its sheets are plain white, with two pillows resting on it. On its right there is a small, wooden dresser, painted white as well. Next to them, were the wall right across you is, there are three big windows with no curtains, allowing the moonlight to storm inside the room and dive the whole room in its eerie silver light. Under the windows, there is a plain desk, worn out from the aging. On your right there is nothing, just the plain wall. The walls of the room are painted in a faint purple color and the wooden floor is made of chestnut wood.

Right then, footsteps are heard approaching you.

Both of you turn, only to see Masky making his way towards you, carrying two pieces of clothing on his hands.

'Here _ I believe these will fit you.' he says and hands you the clothes 'Don't worry, Hoodie won't have a problem lending them to you.'

'Let me carry these for you _.' EJ takes them from your hands.

'I can carry them and walk at the same time EJ, don't worry.' You say lightly, but once again, you get slightly ignored.

'Come, I'll show you were the bathroom is.' He says and beckons you to follow him.

He walks back from where you came but instead of turning and walking down the stairs, he opens the door on his right. You pass inside the pretty spacious bathroom and leave the clothes on the sink and look around.

'When you are done, Slenderman will come to treat your wounds.' EJ simply says and leaves, closing the door behind him.

The moment he closes the door, you walk over to the door and turn the key, locking yourself inside. You absolutely do not have any trust in any of them, maybe you trust a little bit more EJ and Sally, but trust in any of the others is just plain madness and you have enough madness yourself to not to trust them. After that, you carefully eye every single corner of the room, for any possible ways to be seen after you go inside the bathtub. Insanity is clearly your number one characteristic, but you prefer obsession over carelessness. Thankfully there is nothing that would indicate an opening, so you finally relax a little bit.

You walk to the bathtub/shower and turn the tap on, allowing the hot water to run on your fingers. God, when was the last time you'd taken a shower like a normal person? You couldn't even remember.

Carefully, you remove what is left of your clothes and toss them away on the floor, as you enter the shower, careful not to hurt your leg. You pull the shower curtain and turn the shower on. The hot water immediately falls on your cold skin, so relaxing and calming, that you let out a deep sigh of relaxation. Its presence against your skin was relaxing you tremendously, as it washed the blood off your skin and cleaned your wounds. If you could, you would probably stay in the shower forever, just allowing the hot water to wash away the insanity that had taken over you, letting you have just one sane moment once again. Like a mirror to your sane side.

You knew you couldn't stay long there, but even these little breaks were enough to satisfy you.

You dipped the little sponge someone had put inside the clothes and putting a generous dose of bath foam, you slowly begin to clean your skin, careful not to pour soap in the open wounds. The smell was one hundred times better than ever before, as your now heightened senses could smell even the small notes inside the foam.

'_In darkness, you're all around me; I know our future, I feel your body..What if I told you that I planned this? What if I want to lose control? What if I take the blame and become the drug and dissolve as you swallow?..._' you slowly begin to sing the verses of one of your favorite songs.

'_Covered in your silhouette, elated for your bitter end, don't hide the shame from our lips, glowing in amber, burn in sin; against the wall, we fall from grace, the pain we love is taking shape, a burning lust to touch the flame…Over and over again.._'

Since you had discovered that along with your lost sanity, many things about you had changed, you discovered that your voice was also one of them to change. In the past, you were quite the lousy singer, singing just a few songs perfectly. But that had changed from the moment you became a Creepypasta. Your voice now sounded more alluring and full, comparing to those of famous artists. So, just by instinct, every time you felt happiness, you tended to sing out loud.

But that didn't mean you were the only one that was hearing you sing.

Down at the living room, all Creepypasta could hear you loud and clear, since they too had enhanced senses.

'…_Beneath all the pleasure, all you are is pain and you deserve every second of your suffering; but yet I can't stop, crawling to your doorstep, every time you beckon, I'm self destructing, trust in nothing; save me_..' your words were heard in the living room, somehow muffled though.

'She can f*cking sing now?! I swear the sl*t is getting on my nerves.' Jeff played with his knife angrily.

'It's not that bad Jeffy.' Ben said, not taking his eyes off the screen of the TV, helping the elf on the game to beat up an enemy.

'I wonder what other _skills _she has, if you know what I mean.' Toby winked at Jeff from the sofa.

'Keep your perverted self away from her.' EJ warned Toby silently.

'I'll agree with blue face. If someone is going to torture her, that would be me.' Jeff states all excited out of the blue.

'No one will hurt her. She is one of us now.'

_'__Your skin like winter, I felt you shiver..I heard you whisper but the pills were quicker; I watched you wither, I am the killer..'_

'You seem oddly attached to the girl EJ.' Masky chuckled.

'He's f*cking right, what is your problem d*$#chebag?' Jeff threw his knife against EJ, but the later caught it in midair.

'I'm just nice to the new member. But you know what, f*ck it, do whatever you want.'

'Now you're f*cking talking.' Jeff said with a large smile on his face, that was as crazy as him, as he thought all the possibilities of what he could do to you, one better than the other.

He was a killer after all.

New members only pissed him off more.

After you were done with the shower and dressed with the slightly oversized clothes, Slenderman came and tended to your wounds, wrapping them with many bandages. As he came, he brought you a bowl of food, which you devoured immediately. Returning to your room, you sat on the corner across the door, positioning yourself in a small ball and resting your head on the wall. This was a really long day. And a really long month. You could trust the other yet, but you surely hoped that you would live to see the next morning. Your last thought as you slowly slipped into the unconsciousness of sleep, was Sally.

Your room door opened slightly, creaking a little bit from the ages it had to be used. A black hooded male with blue mask peeked inside carefully, his gaze falling on your sleeping face in the corner. He sighed to himself and a small smile escaped him under his mask.  
>'Don't worry _. No one will hurt you.'<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Anger Management Issues

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank all of you that left me review the last few days and also thank all of you for reading my story so far! I hope it will keep your interest till the end (which is too far away in the distant future). Reviews and favorites are always welcomed! :D The song is _Chandelier by Sia_ and all rights go to the owners :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Anger Management Issues<strong>

Faint, almost grey light was filling the room around you, coming from the large windows, and managing to disturb your peaceful sleep. You stirred mumbling faintly to yourself in annoyance, as you turned, trying to make yourself more comfortable, avoiding the light in case it would drive sleep away, but as you did, a blunt pain pierced your sides. Groaning loudly to yourself, you open your eyes and find yourself curled up in a ball, on the corner of your room. Your whole body had become stiff from the hours it passed in that particular position, making your muscles grow numb and start hurting you. You stretched, like a huge cat, careful of your hurt leg while you looked around you. You were in the room Slenderman had arranged for you to live in. In the sunlight, even that little sunlight, it looked even emptier than before. Still, you were delighted to realize that your sharp eyesight had returned considerably. You looked around you in awe, trying to test the eyesight immediately. And it was, in fact, sharpened to near perfection. You could actually see the small specks of dust dancing around the air nonchalantly, only being disturbed when they came too close to you.

You smiled widely to yourself as you were able to discern even the rays of light that peered inside the room, even if –as you could see- heavy clouds were hanging from the sky, threatening with torrential rain at any passing moment. You could smell it. You could_ literally _smell the rain threatening to come down, as it left a refreshing sense in your nose. Along with the rain, you could smell other things also. The moist ground, the snow that had covered it a month ago, the mold that had spread on the tree trunks, covering them all the way up, the cold wind filtering among the trees. And then, there was the smell of moisture inside the room, freshly baked pancakes, cake, a burnt smell of something sugary and another smell, the smell that immediately set your mind in motion and you leaned forward, sniffing the place to locate it. Blood. You close your eyes and inhaled the heavenly scent, only to open them again and leave out a disappointed growl. It was coming from everywhere and it was aged. So maybe, it was the walls that had absorbed the haunting scent.

You sighed loudly and picked yourself up from the ground. Your whole body was too numb and you heard numerous 'cracks' coming from where the bones met, as you stretched yourself further. Outside your room, you could hear the happy sounds of people going up and down the mansion, two of them running one behind another in the distance, someone –Sally maybe- hopping around, on the hallway just under your room. You dusted your clothes off, feeling like a small child inside of them. This Hoodie guy might be around your size in clothes, at least from the others, but you still needed to fold the sleeves to let your hands appear and do the same with the trousers. But, despite all these, the clothes were made from cotton and were quite comfortable and kept you warm all night long, keeping away the coldness and enveloping you in a warm bubble.

You walked the best you could to the door and slowly opened it. The corridor was full of light and no one was around at the time being. As you opened the door though, something fell in front of you. Looking down, you see a crutch resting just in front of your feet with a small note on it. If you lived on a cartoon world, this was the time a question mark would appear above your head. You looked at it for a moment and then bend down as you could, grabbing both items on your hands.

The crutch was just in your right size and to your utter surprise, its wood was carved with little Halloween icons and shapes. You let out a chuckle and opened the note. Just a few words were written in it, with curved, amazingly beautiful letters.

_Just for moving around~ E.J_

_Well, that's kind of him, _you thought, a faint smile creeping its way on your face. He was kind when he didn't try to kill you. it had been really, really long since the last time people were kind to you and helped you out. Well, considering the facts, it turned out that neither one of you in this house was what you could call _human _and certainly all of you were killers. But killers can show kindness too right? Well, you wanted to believe that, but doubt was too strong inside you. Still, you would thank him, away from prying eyes of course.

You shoved the note inside your pocket and putting the crutch under your left arm, you started slowly but steadily to walk down the hall, walking next to the banister with a small 'clack clack clack' as the crutch touches the floor repeatedly. But, you don't feel so much pain this time nor you walk like a perfect cripple. Under your constant poker face, you are kind of proud for yourself. As you walk and prepare yourself to descend the stairs, you see two men coming towards you.

Looking up, you see Masky walking with his hands behind his head, followed by another man. He was, well, extremely thin and lean for a male, but yet again, the hoodie he was wearing was a thick fabric and you decided that you might not see too well. He was just an inch taller than you with a black mask that covered his face and neck, with painted round red eyes and a painted red constant frown.

'Good morning _. Going for breakfast?' Masky asked casually as they both reached you.

You looked at them with a face that betrayed no emotion 'Yes. You're going also?'

'Yeah, Slendy wants us to eat together all the time. So breakfast, lunch and dinner is gathering time. Remember it though, it's a rule.' He pointed out, like it was a life or death situation. You could actually touch the tension if you wanted to.

'Okay.' You reply plainly.

'Oh, _, this is Hoodie.' Masky said, taking a step sideways, so that you could see the other male.

As soon as you made eye contact, he immediately looked down, kicking the ground with his foot, awkwardly. His hands were behind his back and you could see he was clearly the silent type.

'Nice to meet you. I'm _.' You said and extended your hand towards him in a hand shake.

He winced and you could clearly see that his body was shaking, like a man-made jelly, which only made you wanna laugh, since it was kind of unexpected. Who would have thought a killer was shy? Slowly, _very slowly, _he moved his hand and with extreme caution, as if you would rip it apart upon contact, he managed to complete the handshake '….H-Hoodie..' he practically whispered and you could swear that if you hadn't had enhanced hearing, you wouldn't have heard him at all.

'Thank you for the clothes.' You smiled at him.

He just nodded.

All of you went down, Masky offering to help you, but stopped and even apologized for his suggestion after you threw him such a death-glare, that could scare even Slenderman. You followed them inside another corridor on the left of the staircase, only to hear a sing-song voice calling your name. Turning, you see Sally running towards you with the biggest smile a kid could pull, extending her hand and hiding it inside yours, leading you further down the corridor.

'You didn't say goodnight to me yesterday _.' She pouted, her face more adorable than ever.

'Sorry honey, I was really tired. How about I make it up to you?' you suggest, holding her hand as if it was the most precious thing in the whole universe.

She looked at you with her big green eyes that widened considerably, giving you a small smile 'How?'

'What do you say about a sleepover in my room?' you suggest.

In the sound of your words she literally starts jumping up and down, her smile widening from one ear to another, super excited with your suggestion and she immediately accepts, the moment you walk inside the dining room. Looking around you, you see that it's just a simple room with two windows. The walls are in a faint mint color, while right in the middle, there is a large table, like the ones the kings had. All the other Creepypasta are already seated, with Slenderman in the head of the table, while a luxurious meal lies in front of them.

'Good morning child. There is a seat for you.' Slenderman says and points at a chair right across from him, in the other end of the table.

You turn and walk towards there, noticing that it was the only seat but luckily, right next to EJ. Sally helps you move towards it, still holding you by the hand. But as you manage to reach the seat, a voice full of poison comments.

'Here comes the cripple. Haven't you died yet?' Jeff comments as you sit on the spot next to EJ and, to your utter annoyance, next to him also. EJ is on your right, Jeff on your left.

'I'm going to give you some time to think of a better answer to mock me. Take your time and don't fry your brain.' It's the answer that comes from your mouth, plainly.

Everybody on the table laughs. Toby manages to flip over his glass, pouring orange juice everywhere and Masky immediately tries to fix his mess, Slenderman slaps Toby in the back of his head while he also chuckles and Jeff groans in sheer anger. You just decide to ignore him straight forward. You help Sally sit on your good leg, while EJ pours some orange juice in two glasses for the both of you. You thank him and he just shrugs. Sally takes the glass and starts drinking, while you grab a toast and start spreading strawberry marmalade on for her to eat. All the Creepypastas resume their meal and you cheerfully help Sally eat to her heart's content. You did that all the time in the past for your sister, as your parents were often absent due to their jobs, leaving you and Cady alone for most of the day. Your mom used to joke that you had taken her place in raising Cady…and what a splendid job you had done…..

You fought back the tears..no, you can't think of it now.

You gave Sally a kiss in the head, as you gave her the second toast.

'So my child, how are you feeling today?' Slenderman asked you, his tone serious as usual, but this time you could sense a faint tint of kindness.

'Well, I slept pretty well, so most of my senses are back, though not completely perfect yet. But my injuries are not healing yet.' You answer honestly and take a bite from a pancake.

'So the cripple has more abilities than being useless?' Jeff mocked you once again, leaning towards you and nailing his knife on the table, while his smile was wider than before.

You choose once again to control your emotions and not to slash him in half 'I can hear, see, smell and sense anything in about an 800 meters radius. Nothing gets past me unnoticed. If it has a beating heart, I can even hear the blood running through their veins. But due to my exhaustion, the ability is now at 400 meters best.'

'It is perfectly logical. We might be inhuman and with lifespans that reach immortality, but we still have some human needs. If we not eat or sleep, our abilities diminish and can even disappear.' Slenderman explained for you.

'I noticed that the first day I turned. But as the days passed by and I didn't eat or sleep, they started to have flaws. What bothers me though, is the burn on my leg.'

'It's Zalgo's powers. They make such an impact, that even our skin acts like that of a human.' EJ explained to you, as Jeff reached out to Sally and pinched her nose evilly.

'So how many days might it take?' you ask.

EJ shrugs 'Maybe a month. It depends. I can take a look afterwards and change your bandages.'

'EJ is our doctor. Or at least he f*cking acts like one.' Jeff said, messing around with Sally and slapping her hand evilly, he makes her drop her toast down.

You slap his hand away from her and grab another one, immediately starting to prepare it for Sally, while you growl in annoyance. One month?! One whole month? No, you had to recover soon. You had to return to the town and try to track _them_ down. All this time back into the town, you run wild around it, trying to locate them, but all attempts proved to be futile.

'I can't wait that long. I have to hit town shortly.' You say as you grab Jeff's hand and throw it back to him 'Please don't touch her.' You say without even looking at him.

'Care to explain why child?'

You smile brightly for the first time, insanity flashing like an everlasting flame behind your (e/c) eyes and your hands instinctively clench into fists.

'I need to _catch up_ with a few _old friends _of mine. They failed to make it to our last appointment and they are currently hiding away.'

Everybody around the table sensed your threatening tone.

'You got to play with them yet?' Ben smiled dangerously to you, his smile full of madness as well, only like a small flame, illuminating his eyes.

'Not yet. I tried though.'

'Should we come play with them as well? You know, just give them some scratches.' Toby's goggles flashed.

'Nah, I'll keep these ones for myself.' You smile.

'Such a same.'

'You know where they are?' EJ asked lightly, leaning towards you. Jeff managed to slip his hand under your guard and pull Sally's hair, only for her to squeal in pain.

'Unfortunately no. After our first encounter, they hid too well. One month passed and I wasn't able to locate them.'

'So what did they do to you?' Masky asked casually, handing Toby the jar with the honey. The goggled man smiled insanely and poured a spoonful of it over his waffles.

'Let's say they messed with _my _stuff along with my brains. I'm not too good when someone messes with my stuff. Like….'

In mere seconds, your hand reaches your waist, pulling one of your knives that you had skillfully hid there before going out of your room. You swing it with all the power you'd got nailing it on the wooden table. The sharp blade sinks on the wood, its edge probably reaching the other side, nailing the sharp object just between Jeff's fingers, as he was moving his hand to mess with Sally again.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!' your voice echoes in the now silent room.

The smiling killer's eyes widen more than they already are, but he quickly collects himself, throwing you a menacing glare.

'You b!tch!' he growls, his other hand reaching for his own knife and taking out while giving you a death glare.

You pull the knife out of the table 'Bring it on.'

'Enough. Both of you.' Slenderman's voice echoes inside the room, making a chill run down your spine in his strict tone.

You swallow hard and retreat your knife, slowly hiding it in the back of your waist. Across from you, Jeff does the same, still mumbling curses at you that you totally ignore, giving Sally a kiss on the head. She smiles brightly and you feel a faint smile creep its way on your lips. As long as she is safe, nothing else matters. And if Jeff wants to mess with her, he will find his way blocked by none other than you. Over your cold, motionless, dead body will he harm her.

After finishing breakfast, the Creepypasta focused on tidying the table up and washing everything, before Slenderman got angry with them. You offered to help, but EJ and Toby were absolutely against it and both of them insisted that you should take a rest for the moment. Jeff was against the idea and protested, saying that you must help as part of the household and curiously enough, you agreed with him silently, but the discussion ended with Toby throwing you over his shoulder as if you were as light as a feather and despite you trying to fight your way out, he made his way on your bedroom, throwing you like a bag of potatoes on the bed and saying that if you even imagined to try anything, he would chain you down to it.

Still, you just couldn't remain idle.

Looking around the room, you sighed as you realized you needed to do a nice clean-up. If Sally was to sleep here at night, you had to clean the place and make it more of a 'humane' environment. You stand up, wobbling a little bit, and putting the crutch under your shoulder, you walk towards the door. Opening, you once again peek outside, in case Toby or EJ were somewhere near and shoved you back into your room. Luckily, none of them seems to be near, except from Masky that was going up the stairs right then. You open the door in an instant and try to walk towards him. He was the most likely of all to help you out- or at least you hoped so.

'Hey! Masky.' You say, trying not to be heard from anyone else except him.

'Hey _.' He pauses for a small moment, enabling you to walk up to him.

'Um, can you please help me find some stuff for the room? It's so empty, it drives me mad.' You say, keeping your voice even, betraying no emotion. You didn't particularly knew how you did that, maybe it was just another 'gift' insanity gave you. In the past, you were an open book.

He stares at you, obviously trying to figure out if this would be a bad or good idea, or at least you thought that was what he was thinking, as the mask covered his whole face, making it hard to read.

'I think I can help. Can you follow me?' he looks at you and you nod.

You follow him down the corridor, up another set of stairs, pass many doors and hallways. As you walk behind him, getting a good glance around the house, you can't help but notice that even in its run down appearance, from the inside is somewhat well preserved, with various household objects here and there, giving you the aura that you were indeed in a real house. You might be staying here for just a few days, but it is obvious that this whole situation is nothing more than a welcoming household where the rest of the killers are able to return and have a safe place to stay and recover. Slenderman did leave you a sense of the leader of the house, but it was closer to the father figure than anything else. Observing them at breakfast, the thought had stuck into your mind, but knowing nothing more, you shook it away. You had no family anymore. No one was going to give you a new one.

Masky finally stopped in front of an old door in the farthest corner of the house. Turning the doorknob, he pushed it a little bit with his shoulder and opened it. Specks of dust rushed out the room, making you want to sneeze, but you managed to hold it at the very last moment. Damn you, enhanced sense of smell. Both you and him walked inside the room, which to your utter surprise, was full of furniture. You looked around you stunned as you made your way further inside, looking around you in awe. The room was huge, full of house furniture, varying from beds, to rugs and even lamps. They were all dusted to death, but you could still make out some of their amazing details. Turning, you see Masky observing you quietly from the door.

'Where did you get all these?' you ask.

He just shrugs 'From left and right. Many are from victims houses.'

He left you walk around, picking any furniture that would be useful, with you being discreet enough to take only the necessary stuff. A (f/v) rug for the floor, lamp for your desk with a (favorite) pattern, some curtains in the color of the rug and even a painting that just by looking at it, it reminded of what was going on inside your mind [( /thumbnails/detail/20120402/paintings%20darkness%201440x990%20wallpaper_ .com_ ) A/N: it really is a beautiful painting, you should see it ]. When you collected it, Masky helped you gather them all in a medium basket that was found around the room and closing the room, he said that he would also bring you some clean sheets.

You walked back to your room, happy that you had found so many amazing stuff.

If you had a choice, you wouldn't even bother decorating your room, as you found it completely useless, as the only thing you ever did in there, was just sit in the corner and curl up in a ball, briefly falling asleep. There was absolutely no necessity for more stuff around. But as Sally was supposed to come and go inside the room, you thought it would be healthier for her to see a room full of stuff. She was still a little kid. A little, six-year-old killer. But, still a child.

Holding the basket on one hand and trying your best to move around, you make your way back towards your room. Reaching the corridor, your blood freezes, as you see Jeff coming out from the room right beside yours on the right. The always smiling killer is obviously in bad mood, swearing heavily under his breath, swears that are only audible from you. You choose to ignore him completely, walking with pride towards your own room. You pass by him, looking straight forward. But the bloodthirsty killer of course wouldn't let you slide like that. He was still furious out of his mind from before, when you almost stabbed his hand on the table. So, just as you pass him, he gives a little push to your crutch, the exact moment you leaned on it for support. The crutch fails to connect with the floor, your diminished abilities fail to detect it on time and the result is to lose your footing and fall on the floor, your stuff spreading in front of you. Every single and little swear you were about to throw at him, you decide to hold it in, slowly exhaling and calming yourself as you sit on the floor, making sure nothing broke from the fall.

'Be more careful next time b!tch.' the crazy killer throws at you as he stands above you menacingly, hands crossed on his chest.

Once again, to his utter annoyance, you completely ignore him. Collecting your things you get up carefully and walk to your room, closing the door on his face. Swears come flying from the other side of the room, but you ignore them again and get down on placing the items. Masky had left you some clean sheets and a bowl with a towel so you could clean properly, so you got down to business. As you cleaned, you started feeling more and more relaxed, all the tension leaving your body due to the physical labor.

'_Party girls don't get hurt; Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down. I'm the one "for a good time call", Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell, I feel the love, feel the love..' _you sing wholeheartedly as you clean up. Your voice echoes around the house, being heard by all the residents, but you just don't care.

'_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier; I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, Like it doesn't exist; I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry; I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!' _you fall limp into the bed, stretching yourself and smiling as you finish at last with the chores. Your eyelids are already heavy and you feel sleepiness creeping in, but still, you have to wait for Sally.

'_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes. Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight. Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes…' _you finally sing the last verses and exhale deeply.

Your head starts to feel light. All the noises from around the house seem to make you even sleepier. The fact that you are surrounded by people, that you weren't all alone and hiding in some dark corner around town, trying not to be seen by anyone and being completely overwhelmed by the blood aroma around you. It was difficult not to kill everyone on sight, just to see their blood form little ponds around them. But now that you are here, your inner demon has finally drawn back into the shadows of your mind, leaving your consciousness a moment of peace. But not for long.

'Jeff, leave me alone!' a voice said.

'Where are you going squirt?' the sarcastic male voice replied.

Your eyes popped open immediately and you sat up on your bed.

'I'm going to _.' The little girl whimpered.

'Well, not anymore.'

'Hey let go of me! Let go Jeff!'

You almost take the door off as you swing it open with all you'd got, only to see both Sally and Jeff looking at you in surprise. The smiling killer had grabbed one of Sally's locks of hair and was dragging her towards the stairs. Anger shot up inside you, the sanity switch immediately turning and your inner demon awakening from the shadows. Your vision immediately turns red and all you want to do is paint the walls with that bastard's blood. Not even taste it.

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!' you scream and ignoring the pain on your leg, lunge at him.

He barely had the time to draw out his knife and block one of yours, before it slashed his face in two. The two irons collide with each other hard, in a sheer strength competition that you wouldn't lose no matter what.

'I hit a nerve my sweet b!tch?' he mocks you, his smile becoming even bigger, only for his eyes to widen even more, as your kick landed straight on his stomach, sending him three meters away from you.

He falls on the ground, his eyes full of surprise, not comprehending for some moments what the hell had happened. You quickly grab Sally by the hand and push her behind you protectively, as Jeff once again stand up and glares at you.

'I see you're the annoying type aren't you?' he says and suddenly, he lunges at you.

You lower your torso and lunge at him as well. He swings his knife towards you with a victorious look on his face as his eyes flash red and three words escape his mouth that was now a creepy, slashed smile 'GO TO SLEEP!' but he underestimated you. He swings his knife inches away from your face, you duck on his right at the very last moment and taking advantage of the opening he had let, you tackle him on the ground with force.

He was too slow for you, though still skillful.

You sit on his chest, trapping his arms under your legs, just like what you'd done to EJ back at the forest. He groans and curses loudly, while you grab his hair hard and lean down to him, mere millimeters dividing your faces, looking deep into his black, never blinking eyes, with your crazed own. The maniacal frenzy that had gotten over you was clearly visible to the male killer but he continued to curse heavily, until he felt a cold blade press against his neck.

_'__Never. Ever. Touch her again. Next time, I'll paint the walls with your blood you f*cker._' Your voice comes out haunting and hoarse, sounding alien even to you.

He simply stares at you and after some moments of staring contest, you release your grip and stand up, walking towards Sally who was looking at you this whole time, while Jeff sits up.

'Let's go honey.' You give her your hand, leading her to your room.

The smiling killer curses behind you and if it was possible, he would be frowning. A mere sl*t managed to tackle him. _Him!_

Sally turns and takes her tongue out, mocking him, before the door closes behind her and another round of heavy swears reached her ears.


	9. Chapter 9 A Beating Secret

**Chapter 9 A Beating Secret**

After that night that you almost got into a serious fight with Jeff, everything else came by smoothly for the rest of the week. Almost all of the Creepypasta seemed to relax their positions towards you, slowly but steadily accepting you as one of their own. Similarly, you also relaxed somehow, but the dark thoughts never completely left your mind. Maybe you were over cautious due to your madness or that you failed to trust anyone too much after the attack you had, you did not know. Still, that didn't stop you from coming close with them, especially with Toby and EJ.

Toby was really what you would say the happy-go-lucky kind of guy. When he didn't have his madness and insanity attacks, he was the troublemaker around the house, pulling pranks on both Masky and Hoodie and anyone else that happened to be around him. Most of them you found really amusing, when he didn't go too far with them. His twitches started to grow on you, and you kind of found them funny, especially when he was trying to be serious –these very few times-. He had even pulled some pranks on you, like the time he cooperated with Sally and they both attacked you with two bags of flour. At first you were mad, but then managed to pull a smile and Toby high-fived Sally. He strongly reminded you of your guy best friend back in the days before you turned to a Creepypasta and he seemed to hang around you most of the time, trying to make you smile again, since it was a rare sight for one to see. And in fact his always cheerful mood seemed to affect you for the best, as you started opening up more to them, officially starting your friendship with the other Creepypasta as well. His happiness though didn't stop you for disciplining him whenever one of his pranks went too far, scolding him every time.

On the other hand, EJ was more of the quiet type.

He always seemed to prefer to stand back, away from the others, always leaning against the wall with his hands crossed on his chest, standing behind the sofa and simply observing all the others from there, even when you were all watching TV. He very rarely spoke, only to make a logical observation or explain something. Or at least he rarely spoke when everybody was together. You had caught him various times talking with Jeff silently when nobody was around and he always seemed to be the first to start a conversation when it was just the two of you, which was quite many times. He was always calm, relaxed and curious about every little thing that could possibly exist, making it a little bit amusing for you, as he reminded you of a child, curious about the huge world around him. Especially one night that you were cooking something to eat when everyone was out, he was observing you so intensely while you made the omelet, his blue mask following your every move, while you still couldn't guess what he was thinking. You offered him some, but he kindly refused, saying he didn't eat this stuff. Now that you thought about it, he never in fact ate, and simply joined everyone in the meals, under Slenderman's orders you guessed. He was always helping you change the bandages on your leg, keeping an eye out for any noticeable changes on the wound and noting the healing progress, always reassuring you that you were doing just fine and soon, you wouldn't need the bandages.

But despite his reassuring tone every time he checked you, you were still unable to walk without the crutch and the bandages needed frequent change, as blood was staining them too quickly. The pain was somewhat eased with some special pills EJ was giving you, but you were nowhere even near recovery, which only triggered your annoyance and madness even more. The feelings of helplessness started coming back to you, leading you to have insanity attacks, smashing any breakable object that was in close vicinity. This was when Toby and EJ were coming to help you, one with jokes and the other one holding your hands down in case you needed to punch them also and with more pills.

It was frustrating. It was so frustrating for you to have to depend on others and be in constant pain and torture both physically and mentally. As if all these weren't enough, your senses had also started to deteriorate considerably. Despite the fact that you were eating and sleeping in normal rates, your powers had started deteriorating, something that troubled you even more. What the hell was happening? Why were they disappearing? You couldn't possibly be turning back into a human· the insanity was there to prove it, but what was happening? You didn't even dare to admit it to anyone, not even EJ who might be able to help, in case they decided that you were too unstable and you were casted out once again. You were getting used to them slowly, but you wouldn't want to lose the roof above your head no matter what.

So you were trying to keep a distance from the others as much as possible, staying for many hours on your room, trying to concentrate and make your powers come back bit by bit, but to your utter frustration, nothing was happening.

You had to take drastic measures before something bad happened.

'No Sally, you can't come with me.' You said to her as you pulled the hoodie over your head, making sure that you were wrapped from bottom to top with the warm clothes.

'But why? Why? Why? Why? Why?' she protested.

You turned towards her and messed her hair playfully 'Because first, it's cold outside and secondly, I need to practice and I want absolute silence.' You said and walked up to the front door, opening it and allowing the cold air rush inside, making the little girl shiver and take a step back.

'I'll make it up to you when I get back. Now stay here and be a good girl.' You say as you go outside, closing the door behind you.

You take a deep breath, feeling the coldness of the air penetrating deep into your lungs, as if you were breathing for the very first time.

Somehow, it made you feel a little bit better, with your mind clearing up considerably. Gazing to the empty garden, as far as your eye can see, the snow has covered pretty much everything, almost hiding the beautiful fountain and any small pots with plants. For the last week the blizzards had been too severe for even the Creepypasta to go outside and hunt. You were seeing the irritation growing and growing with the passing moments, as they were idle for too long. So today, when the blizzard finally stopped for a little bit, many of them went out, going for a little hunt. You felt kind of jealous of them, since you hadn't hunted down for about one and a half weeks and even your bloodlust seemed to be magnified, making you unable to think straight sometimes. Like the time Slenderman brought Sally's favorite cherry juice and you asked him where he found the automatic blood selling machines.

Of course, this caused Toby, Ben and unfortunately Jeff to burst out laughing and need about half an hour to stop.

You growled slowly under your breath, as you made your way out of the garden, the crutch making it difficult to walk, as it always sunk under the snow, making it almost impossible to walk properly. Your knives were carefully tucked under your hoodie, placed on your waist. You knew perfectly well, that in case of an attack, you could only defend yourself through stamina and effective defense· you could neither attack nor flee.

The forest around you was silent, all dressed in a strict white color, mixed with small tints of brownish black, every time one of the trees wasn't completely covered. The scenery was harsh and breathtaking at the same time, reminding you strongly of how death is. Cold, harsh, but utterly beautiful. On your mind came the memories of the black lake that you had sunken, peacefully waiting for the end of your existence, until insanity was thrust upon you. You weren't complaining through· you were given a second chance to correct your sins and make up for what is lost. And you were going to do just that.

After a while of constant walking, you came across a clearing among the trees. It was just a small clearing, with a beautiful view to the sky and a big rock under a tree. Walking up to it, you clear it a bit from all the snow and sit yourself there, careful not to cause any pain on your leg. It was perfect. Away from the house, in the heart of the forest, enclosed on deafening silence. Just what you needed for practice.

You make yourself a bit more comfortable and letting your hands rest on your legs, you straighten your back and close your eyes. At first, you were going to practice with your most helpful sense. Hearing. Focusing for the first time on your hearing ability, it doesn't take long for you to realize that it is exactly the same with an ordinary human's. You can't hear in a far distance, neither make out every single sound around you. Still, you are eager to practice more.

You relax the best you can and focus on the sounds around you. The wind which filters among the trees. The faint creaking sound of the branches. A small river that runs somewhere on your right. All sound of the wild, breathtaking nature circle around you, a faint music to your ears. You focus on your breathing, inhaling and exhaling in a controlled, calm way, focusing hard around you.

After some considerable amount of time, your calm face grimaces' from the constant trying.

It is more difficult than you first thought.

You try harder and harder, but nothing really happens. You open your eyes irritated, gazing upon the clearing and then close them again.  
>This time, you search around your mind, until you reach a certain dark side. Your insanity. Hesitantly and with great caution, you touch the black surface.<p>

And everything around you explodes in a wave of sound.

As if a miracle happened, you can hear _everything_.

The wind in the far distance, where some caves must be located, howling loudly inside them, the sound of the water as it washes away rocks from the river side, the branches that hit each other, the tiny snowflakes that make their way to the ground, resting beside their already fallen sisters, a few small birds singing merrily and defying the bitter cold. A fully grown deer that is searching around in the distance, a pair of rats running among the snow. Heavy steps of another animal that you are unable to recognize. The sound of tearing and the faint _thumb_ the deer's body makes as it falls to the ground. Then, sounds of ripping apart reaches your ears, as the other animal feeds.

Taken aback from the sudden change in your abilities, you inhale deeply.

Only to _smell _everything.

The mold, the dry air, the water, the tree trucks, the smell of the rats, the coldness that hang around you and then the lustful smell of blood.  
>You could hear and smell everything in about 300 meters radius, allowing the alluring senses to drive you to ends they had chosen. Especially, they drove you towards the alluring smell of blood. The creature was still feeding on the deer, but the only thing you managed to focus on, was the blood.<p>

And then…

_Ba-dump._

Your eyes pop open. What the hell was that? You look around you confused, trying to see through the trees the best you can. No. It can't be. A heart? Was that just now a heart beat? How can this be? Even with using your abilities, you couldn't detect the human that was near? But why can't you hear him now? The heart beat can't disappear in an instant like that. Holding your breath for a moment, you realize that all sounds around the forest have seized. Even the eating creature had stop.

_Ba-dump Ba-dump._

The heartbeat was so close to you! Standing up, you are being careful not to make the slightest sound, trying to hear even through the silence, towards the beating, that seems to have disappeared again. But there is another, more menacing sound hovering in the air. The sound of running. The creature that was once eating the poor deer was now running among the trees, its feet landing with power on the ground, ejecting its body forward with high speed. It only took you a second to realize, it was coming towards you. And it took you only another second, to see it appear through the trees right across from you.

If you were a human, you would have had a heart attack right at that point, killing you instantly.

But since you weren't human anymore, you managed to hold back your scream, only glaring at the creature with a face, a mixture of terror and doubt. It appeared to be male· or at least it used to be sometime in the far past.

It was standing in all four, its back legs being identical to human but his arms were going down to shape terrible claws in the end, so big, you were sure they could tear a human in two in a matter of seconds. Its body was so skinny, that it was almost like just bones protruding from every possible angle, with just a faint layer of skin covering them. It had a large, demon-like mouth and black sclera with no iris. Just gazing inside these dark abysses, you slowly felt the little specks of sanity being washed away. It growled loudly, a shrieking that made your blood turn cold and send goosebumps down your spine. Then, it attacked you.

It was so fast, you were barely able to draw your knives out and slash it hard on the face with the two sharp blades.

It fell back, landing in full four and growling like a demon from hell, with blood coming out of its face where the slashes were. You took a small step back, only to steady yourself more for the upcoming attack.

_BA-DUMP._

You searched through the trees like a madwoman, trying to locate the passing human, before neither he nor the creature in front of you could see him. But you were distracted. The creature snatched the opportunity immediately and launched itself against you, teeth baring and with a mad-like frenzy that made it scream, its scream echoing throughout the whole forest. This time, you reacted slowly. You raised your right hand, trying to protect your face, only to scream loudly when you felt its razor-sharp teeth sinking deep into your flesh. Its body smashed against yours, your injured leg and your good one failed to maintain the sudden weight, leading you to fall heavily back into the snowed ground, the creature falling heavily above you, trapping you in between. You screamed from the pain and tried to free your hand, only for the creature's teeth to sink even further.

Red spots had started to stain your vision as you slowly felt your mind slip into the insanity, a chain reaction to the pain you were feeling. Your pained screams quickly turned into an insane laughter that echoed even louder than the creature's growls, making it stop and stare at you for a moment, only to proceed into shaking your hand with its jaws, trying to rip it off.

You laughed insanely as you saw your own blood coming rushing out of the wound and holding one of the knives with your other hand, you stab the creature straight in the base of the neck. Again and again and again, laughing more and more insanely with ever single stab, until you completely slipped into the insanity. You kicked it straight in the stomach with your good leg and started stabbing it right on the face, trying to release yourself no matter what.

But in contrary to your attempts, it continued to clench its jaws on your hand, making you feel that it was slowly reaching the bone. You scream loudly and stab the creature right in between of its eyes.

Immediately, you feel the bite loosen and the creature releases you, screaming loudly with black blood staining its face as it backed down a little bit, bringing its hands to its face in total pain.

You tried to get away, crawling your way out.

_BA-DUMP._

Again the same sound. You freeze, as you see the creature releasing its face immediately and gazing towards you with a look of pure insanity in its crazed smile. It raises its hand, claws glowing sharp in the strong sunlight, ready to bring it down upon you, while you realize that this one you can't avoid. It shrieks victoriously, a dangerous glow on its eyes.

Then everything happens in slow motion.

The clawed hand slowly comes down towards you.

You can't do anything but stare in shock as you see the inevitable death.

Then, there is a silver flash that almost blinds you.

And the raised hand detaches from the rest of the body, a fountain of red blood rushing out in abundance.  
>'<em>GET AWAY FROM HER<em>_!_' a crazy voice pounds in your ears as you see a black shadow with a blue tint standing above you, a red substance dripping down from its right hand.

'EJ!' you murmur slowly as you recognize the tall man above you.

The creature shrieks and screams and turning it grabs its amputated hand and runs away between the trees, disappearing in a few seconds.

You blink the blurriness away from your eyes, as you see EJ kneeling beside you, passing his hands under your armpits and with a strong move, he pulls you on your feet, holding you close to him for support. His blue mask betrays no emotion, but you can literally feel his anger boiling under his emotionless mask and resonating through his body.

'_What_ _the hell are you doing here _?_' he demands to know, shaking you strongly, trying to make you talk by raw force, his voice a hell whisper.

'I…came..to practice.' You simply mumble, suddenly too tired, your voice cracking in the end.

_'__Practice with the Rake?! If you want to die, I can f*cking guarantee I can kill you with my bare hands!__' _his voice was so full of anger, that his kind manners had completely disappeared. Still, this was the last thing that mattered to you.

Your body wavers strongly and he grabs you even harder to prevent you from falling, only for you to surprise him completely, when you lean on him for support, your arms tying behind his back.

'I'm so happy you're here EJ.' You say as tears run down your face. For the first time, your cold pokerface cracks. You were completely terrified. You saw your life go through your eyes and you were sure you were about to see your family again, killed by that horrendous creature.

At first, EJ is stiff as a statue, taken aback from your unexpected reaction. He wasn't used into these acts of thankfulness and kindness, let alone from a girl. If blood stilled raced through his body, his skin would have turned into a rich cherry-red color and his heart would explode inside his chest. Still, he wasn't. Slowly, as if he was afraid and unsure about his own movements, he hugs you back.

'I'm so sorry!' you whisper.

'Just don't wander around again.' He says and both of you break the hug.

He looks down, noticing the severe bite on your right hand. Following his gaze, you see where he was looking.

'Ah, it's not so painful.' You give him a straight lie and smile awkwardly.

He just sighs 'I'll treat it for you back to the house.'

He turns and walks in front of you, with you following him from behind the best you could, as he went to fetch your crutch. You were thankful he happened to pass from there. From what you knew, he had gone out for hunting. What a relief he was there though…

_Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump._

Both you and EJ freeze.

Now this noise had officially started to get on your bad nerves. Where the f*ck was that human?!

'Well well, what do we have here?' EJ mumbles slyly and turns towards you, his emotionless mask turning to you.

You look at him with a puzzled look, only to feel a small breeze, as everything around you blurs. You feel your back hit hard against the tree trunk, as a hand snatches you from the neck and squeezes so tight, that you immediately begin to choke. You struggle to breathe, as you see EJ standing inches away from you, the hand belonging to him. His head tilts to the side a little bit as he observes you struggle.

'EJ what the hell?!' you demand to know as you try to loosen his hand with your good one.

When he speaks, his voice is even more nerve-racking and horrible than before.

_'__What a lovely beating heart you've got there _.'_

'What?!' you manage to say.

You can sense the sly and paranoid smirk that had definitely spread on his face, and in fact you see it, as he pulls his mask slightly upwards, revealing only his mouth, smirking evilly, with shark-like teeth. Seeing the fear in your eyes, he smiles even wider and brings his scalpel above your chest.

_'__How 'bout you let me take a close look?'_


	10. Chapter 10 Laugh The Pain Away

**Chapter 10 Laugh The Pain Away**

You look as EJ with bewildered eyes. Is he f*cking serious? You?! A human?!

He keeps the demonic smile on, as he reaches with his scalpel and places it right where your heart is. Even if Hoodie's warm shirt protects you, you somehow manage to feel the ice cold blade touching you.

'Me? A human?! Don't make me laugh.' You say, trying to breathe as his steely grip has started to choke you.

He just smiles widely, shark teeth shining in the bright light, as he raises his hand in the air, holding the scalpel strongly and preparing to stab you with it. This is the time when your instincts kick in. your mind slips into insanity once again, the monster inside your mind awakens and opens its bloody red eyes and immediately, your vision turns red. Your left arm moves and grabs EJ's arm that holds you tightly, sinking your nails on his sleeve, tearing the fabric of the hoodie and reaching his arm underneath, as you loudly growl to him, earning an even bigger smile. It soon disappears. With your good leg, you kick him straight in the belly with your knee, putting all the strength you had.

He falls back away from the impact, failing to maintain his and your weight at the same time, leading you both to fall back on the snow, with you landing on top of him. Both of you growl, but you are the first to collect her thoughts and pop up, making a run for it, towards the open space in front of you, whichever way you can, trying not to put too much weight on your pained leg.

But as you run, you feel a hand slip around your ankle and grab you tight. You lose your footing and fall face-first on the ground. You turn and see EJ, still on the ground, smirking widely and insanely to you, as he starts pulling you towards him. You turn and try to stop him, sinking your fingers on the snow, trying desperately to stop the pull, but it is all in vain, and the moment he sees you trying, he lands his fist on your burnt leg.

You scream loudly, tears falling from your eyes in pain, but anger blinds you. You release your grip and you let yourself be pulled, as you reach on your waist, grabbing one of the knives. Now that you are almost close to him, you turn and with a wild scream, stab his hand right in the middle of his palm. He screams and releases you, pulling his pained hand towards him and cuddling it, giving you the edge to stand up and run. This would slow him down for a little while. Or so you thought, when you felt a sharp pain on your good leg, immediately feeling your control over it to fail and you fall back to the ground.

_'__I am not letting you run away!' _you hear him yell behind you as you turn to your back and pull your leg closer to you, screaming till your lungs limits. Your Achilles' heel is slashed open, blood gashing out, cut wide open by none other than your own knife, that EJ skillfully threw against you.

_'__I wonder.' _He said slowly, and through your tears, you see him walking towards you casually 'How did you manage to fool even Slenderman, human?'

He comes to a stop right beside you. You see a black shadow and blood comes out your mouth, as his kick finds you on the stomach, sending you flying on the tree opposite from him. Your back hits the tree trunk heavily, and you fall in the front, cursing loudly and with more blood coming out. You see him walking towards you again, slowly and menacingly, while your mind is blinded by the monster inside it that growls violently, making your body shake. EJ kneels in front of you. You feel his hand tangle inside your hair and he pulls your head up, at the same height where his eye sockets are, so that you can see inside his eyes, and he can do the same. Still, there is a black cloth in the way and you can't clearly see his eyes. When he speaks, his voice is cold and full of curiosity.

'The Achilles' heel is the most vulnerable spot in human anatomy. Once cut, the human is unable to walk or run, leaving him terribly vulnerable against predators. It is quite easy to get eaten after that. On the contrary, Creepypasta anatomy allows the healing of the wound faster than that of humans'.'

You feel yourself being ejected forward with immense speed, as he throws you in the middle of the clearing, slamming hard against the snow, filling it with tones of blood as you once again cough up. The blue-masked killer walks up to you and turning you that you face upwards, sits on you, making you unable to move at all. You try to punch him in the, well, mask, with the empty expression that you think its mocking you right now, but he easily grabs your hands and pins them beside you, while he lowers his face, inches away from yours. You try to hit him with your head, but he grabs you firmly, and raising his mask a little bit more, revealing his nose, you feel him lean in on your hair, all the way down to your neck, sniffing slowly the odor of your skin.

Your mind and the beast inside of it go completely numb, as your eyes open wide with surprise.

'Your scent is so sweet…' he purrs slowly, his breath falling on your skin softly 'I will enjoy eating your organs. Maybe I should keep some of them. Maybe the lungs..or the heart.'

You gulp without controlling it, chills going up and down your spine and…._Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump_.

You feel his razor-sharp teeth graze your skin, as he smiles menacingly 'There is the little heart.' He pulls himself away, while still sitting on you and he lowers his mask again, only to cover his nose ''Let's see now, little human.'

He pulls the edge of your hoodie, placing the scalpel on the verge. You hear a sharp tearing sound, and the shirt is cut in two, revealing your white tank-top and exposing your skin to the cold air. But with that movement, your fear is once again vanquished and the insanity steps forward. You grab a nice handful of snow and throw it exactly on his eyes. An exclamation of surprise leaves his lips, soon followed by the powerful push you give him with your hands, sending him five meters away, slamming on the cold snow. A menacing growl leaves _your_ lips this time, as you stand on your burnt leg, completely ignoring the pain it gave you and charge with a jump against EJ. He barely manages to wipe away the snow, before you land on him, grabbing him by the waist and throwing the two of you on the ground, with you smashing on top of him. Just like when you were at the clearing the first time you two met, you trap his hands under your legs, freeing your hands completely.

You raise your left arm and punch him straight in the face.

He swears and a coughing sound is heard, as blood comes out of his mouth, but this doesn't stop you. You hit him again and again and again, with a victorious cry coming out of your mouth every single time your fist comes in contact with his mask. But you don't limit yourself in just his face. You hit him everywhere within your reach; his body reacting strongly with every hit and his growls become even louder, his clothes getting dirtied by all the blood that comes out of your wounds. Still, you are in a maniacal frenzy, hitting him with all you've got and with the beast inside of you feeling more content with every hit. At some point and as he growls in pain, you take out your knife and make a deep wound on his neck. Blood immediately comes out and you lean in immediately, sipping the luxurious red liquid, before the wound closes. The moment it goes down your throat, you feel its warmth spread throughout your body, electrifying your very core and healing your wounds, at least to some extent. It is shiny red, it is warm despite coming out of a cold body and it sets your whole body on fire. EJ yells loudly as you bite more and more onto his skin and begins to twist and turn; trying to get you off of him, but the only thing he manages is to annoy you even more.

You back away as soon as the wound closes, only to find him still turning.

'Shhhhhh.' You place your bloodied hand on your mouth 'I'll tell you a story now.' You smile threatenly to him.

He somehow manages at that moment you reach for your slashed ankle and squeeze it. You shout out in pain and fall to your left, failing to hold him down. He turns and nails you once again to the ground. You smile cockily to him, while you bend your waist and tangle your legs around his neck, tackling him to the ground, giving you the edge to stand up.

'You know what I enjoyed most as a human?' you ask him, as you stand up and punch him on the stomach once again 'I enjoyed the fact that my father choked on his own blood.' You say, the monster inside of you finally taking control over you. You place your hands around your waist and laugh manically, a crazy, unstable laugh that reveals the extend of your insanity, sending shivers even down EJs' spine 'You should have seen it! Hahahahaha! What a splendid sound! Hahahaha!' you move your finger on your neck, making it look like you slice it 'It pained the f*cking walls! He drowned in his own blood! Hahahahahaha! Delicious blood!'

With another jump, you tackle EJ once again, shoving him down face-first on the snow. You pull his hoodie down and grabbing his messy chocolate brown hair, you shove his face inside the snow, laughing.

'There is no greater glory in life, than seeing your own mother get beaten to death! Right EJ?' you say as you stand up once again, allowing him to growl and try to raise himself.

You grab your crutch that was left some inches away and putting it on your slashed leg, you start walking in circles, observing the now beaten up EJ, trying to raise himself from the ground, stumbling clumsily. You knew his senses had blurred a bit from all the beating up, as you knew where you hit him as you hit him.

'I SAW MY OWN SISTER GETTING SLASHED OPEN EJ! THERE WAS NO MORE FUN THAN SEEING HER SOULESS BODY HIT THE GROUND AND HER BLOOD SPLASHING ON MY F*CKING DAMN FACE!' you scream and grabbing the crutch, you hit him with all your power in the face, making him fall back down.

You insanity and bloodlust are overwhelming you. The monster is now permanent on your mind and you accept it as a long-awaited friend, as you feel the little pieces of your conscience fall inside the black lake of your mind and disappear completely. Numbness is spreading throughout your whole body. Violent sobs are making your whole body shake uncontrollably, as you walk towards EJ, who is now holding his head, while looking at you. Insanity and bloodlust has overwhelmed you, to the point where you can't recognize where the one stops and the other begins. And along with them rests another emotion. An emotion you didn't know you had up until now. Sadness. Pure and strong sadness. It makes itself noticeable just now, as large, cold tears go down your face, tracing the slashes the murderer of your family gave you for a friendly reminder. Still, despite the fact that you are crying, your whole body shakes uncontrollably by the loud laughter that comes out of your mouth.

'Hahahahahahahahahaha, I have hahahaha, no clue why my heart is still beating! Hahahahahahaha!' you laugh as you sit down in front of him, playing with your knife with your good hand.

'It should have stopped a month ago! Hahahahahahaha! Or at least I wished it to! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!'

EJ watches you silently as you have your insanity breakdown, sitting across from you, still holding his pained sides. He has grown quite quiet, something that you don't notice, but means that he is deep in thought. He watches you closely, measuring all your movements and filing all your words. His previous anger has seized for the moment, sending his insanity to the back of his head, as he watches the crazy girl mumble and laugh maniacally in front of him, taking in the information. His instincts and supreme senses didn't fool him. Her heart gave out a few beats, but was now silent. Did he make a mistake? No, that would be impossible. Then just who exactly is this girl.

'You once asked me my dear EJ, how did I turn! Hahahahahaha. Well, after I lead the murderers of my family to my house, the attacked and killed them all! Ahahahahahahaha! Ah, they cut them open and allowed me to watch their amazing piece of art! How lucky I was! Hahahahahaha!'

You continue to laugh, your body rocking back and forth, as you have tucked your legs under you and holding them, you rock yourself. You barely have the image of EJ in front of you, as your mind and insanity allow you to relive the night your life came crumbling down.

'They killed them all! They even tried to kill me! But no, nononononononononono, it didn't work.' You suddenly pouted 'The monster was there, right inside my mind EJ!' you place your finger on the side of your head 'It asked me 'Do you wanna die?' and I said 'No!' so it brought me back! Hahahahahaha.'

'What happened next _? What did you do?' the man in front of you asks cautiously, and you almost heard him.

You smile insanely 'I got up! Just like that! Hahahahaha! But boy was I angry! My precious little sister was dead! DEAD!' the laughter freezes on your face, as the numbness spreads even there. Under his mask EJ is looking at you closely as you look down with teary eyes.  
>'…..I chased them down….I chased the f*ckers with all the strength the monster gave me…but they got away….'<p>

A sob races through your body.

'I tried EJ….. I tried to kill myself… In fact I tried thirty seven times…. I fell in front of a bus…I jumped off a cliff….I sliced my stomach open….nothing worked…when the monster told me what I wanted, I never thought I would be unable to die at all…No matter what I tried..it always fixed me up.'

Suddenly, before EJ had even the chance to think, you grab your knife and slice your throat open. Blood gashes out immediately and EJ ejects himself forward to help you stop the bleeding, helping you lay down on the snow, as you laugh your heart out. But it's a dark, painful laughter. Your blood paints the snow underneath you, as you place your hand on EJ emotionless and eternally crying mask.

'Don't worry EJ; It will heal.' You say as the blue-masked killer tries to stop the bleeding, tearing his sleeve and placing it against the wound.

You take his hand in yours and gently place it on your heart. The cold-bloodied killer stops on his tracks when you smile gently to him, your consciousness starting to fade.

'Please….please EJ….kill me please…' you smile to him.

You head tilts to the right and you pass out.

There was no pulse! There was no f*cking pulse!

EJ's anger and thoughts were messing with his mind, making him unable to think straight as he raced among the trees. Your sleeping form was safely tucked in his arms, the cut sleeve carefully wrapped around your neck, holding your neck together. You had sliced it quite deeply, almost reaching your larynx. Luckily, it wasn't damaged and you were able to breathe somewhat normally. EJ made sure all your wounds where tightly wrapped in a hand-made bandage, made from your sliced open hoodie.

EJ swore lightly as he thought that he had to buy a new one for Hoodie now, and he would probably not hear the end of it from Masky, but _'s safety was first. Why? Why, was he blinded by a heartbeat of a mere second?! It was just a heartbeat! Swearing again, he kept thinking about it.

He had almost two weeks to hunt down properly and his stack of organs was running low. He was starving, as he didn't find any good victim after his hunt today. The heavy, luxuriously deep beating of _s' heart was like an alluring music to his ears, making him lose it. But this was dangerous. The traumatized girl was sleeping quietly now, but her life was indeed in high risk. She was running dangerously low on blood.

The way she had looked at him. The pained smile and large tears that stained those big orange eyes with the black sclera would be more than enough to make his cold heart beat again. She had begged him to kill her. She had begged for death.

No!

He wouldn't let death take over those lively orange orbs even if he had to put his life on the line. He would make it up for her, no matter what. Otherwise, he would be able to live with such sin.

The door creaked and flung open as EJ violently kicked her with all his might. Many of the Creepypasta that were sitting on the living room immediately jumped up to the impending danger, only to see EJ storm inside, an unconscious and bloodied _ on his hands.

'_!' Sally screamed and ran towards EJ.

'What the hell happened EJ?! Who attacked you?!' Ben jumped over the sofa and rushed to EJ, as he was now walking towards the back of the house.

Along the way, Hoodie and Masky popped from a corner and a more ticky-ish Toby ran to them.

'Why is _ beaten up?' he asked in the sight on you.

'I'm taking her to my lab right now.' The blue masked man threw over his shoulder.

'Is she dying EJ?!' Ben asked.

'Even if I have to freeze hell itself, this girl is not dying no matter what! I swear my life on it!'


	11. Chapter 11 Why Are You Still Waiting?

**Chapter 11 Why Are You Still Waiting?**

_You were wandering around and endless forest. _

_The tall trees towered above you, making you feel somewhat intimidated and completely exposed. The fallen leaves formed a deep brown and reddish carpet under your feet as you walked and walked endlessly on them. The dull sunshine that peered diffusely inside the forest was filtered through the leaves and had gained an eerie green tint on it making the whole place appear like it was haunted. The scent of mold and decay was profound and made you wince every now and then, feeling the humidity deep inside your lungs, heavy and almost choking. You had absolutely no recollection on how did you manage to get to this place. The last thing you saw was EJ's royal blue mask leaning above you and his hands cradling you with caution before you passed out in them after you begged him to kill you. Your thoughts snapped. That's it! He must have killed you! You must be dead! You looked around you in confusion. If you really are dead, then what on earth is this place? It shouldn't be Heaven nor can it be Hell; it's too cold to be Hell. Then just exactly what is this place? You feet kept moving on forward, as if they were moving on their own, deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest._

_You looked down to yourself. You were wearing your favorite tank top and pair of jeans, along with your favorite pair of sneakers. When you were still human, you used to wear them every day at summer, walking around the forests with your dad, on various expeditions the two of you organized. But that was a hell lot of time ago. Now, you were no longer human and your father was no longer alive._

_The forest around you was strangely quiet. There was absolutely no sound coming from anywhere, not even the wind, not even a single animal wandering around to find something to eat. All this silence was something that cause you to be on edge all the time, looking around you as if someone was about to pop up from anywhere and attack you. But as if all that weren't enough to help the sanity decrease rapidly inside you, from the corner of your eye, you noticed that a strange black mist started invading the space, creeping it way slowly behind you, gently sliding on the moist soil and among the mold-covered trees. It was too far behind you though, and right now, you just couldn't investigate it more, only proceeded to walk further and further down._

_Then, you came to an abrupt stop._

_Just a few meters in front of you, standing with her back turned towards you, stood Cady._

_Your heart sank inside your chest and your jaw dropped to the floor. How can this be? Why is she here? Is it truly her? Slowly and with great caution, you managed to choke out 'C…Cady?' with your voice sounding alien even to you. The little girl didn't respond to your voice. She just kept looking forward, not turning to look at you. There was a moment of total silence, where the only thing you could hear, was your breathing and the faint beating of your heart. And then, the little girl began running._

_ '__Hey! Wait up!' you say surprised and start running behind her._

_Surprisingly, the little girl seems to run faster than you first thought. Quickly, you find yourself struggling to follow her through the trees and not lose her from your sight. She runs fast, her little figure literally as if it was flowing over the steep ground, laughing merrily, her laughter echoing hard on your ears. And to make matters worse, the black mist seemed to run behind you and even catch up with you, as black tentacles of mist started getting in your way. You dared not look behind; dreadful of what you would see inside the blackness that you felt breathing on your back. After some more minutes the little girl came to a stop, still having her back towards you. You stopped as well and bend over, resting your hands on your knees and trying to catch your breath as you looked at her and then around you. You were wrong; the black mist wasn't after you and in fact was far behind with only some tentacles reaching close to the little girl in front of you, seemingly dancing around her petite hands._

_ '__Cady…what are you doing here?' you breathe out finally._

_'___' she just says._

_'__Honey what are you doing here?' you keep asking._

_'__I came to see you _.' She says and turns towards you 'They told me to ask you what is taking you so long.'_

_Your eyes open wide and your blood turns cold. Cady was just as you remembered her, still wearing her Halloween costume, her hair falling down her back, her skin as pale as yours. Only that she was different. When she turned towards you, you nearly screamed out of terror. A huge and deep slash was starting from just above her eyebrows, coming down to her lower belly, hanging open and drained from all blood. It was so deep, you knew that if there were any organs, they would have fallen out by now. The blood that had stained her clothes long ago was pitch black, turning her once lovely image to a scene out of a nightmare. But what managed to petrify you, was her black eyes. No iris. Only black sclera._

_Instinctively, your feet took a few steps back._

_'__Mommy and Daddy wanted me to ask you what is taking you so long _' her voice suddenly is haunting and pitch high, with two more voices hidden underneath hers._

_ '__Why haven't you killed them yet? Did you not love us enough?'_

_Another few steps back_

_'__Why are you still waiting? Don't you want revenge?' _

_'__C-Cady it's not that it-'_

_'__DON'T YOU WANNA KILL THEM ALL _?'_

_There was a bright lightning. You were blinded for a single moment and your hands covered your ears as you cringed and took another step back in total terror. This wasn't happening! This can't be happening! Someone help!_

_ '__You must take revenge _.'_

_Suddenly, the ground under you shook. Terrified, you gaze down, only to scream on the top of your lungs, as black hands started coming out, grabbing your ankles and trying to pull you down inside the ground. You fall in the ground in front of you as they start pulling you towards them. The ground where they are has now turned back, as if there was a black lake. You desperately try to hold on to something, your nails scratching against the dry soil. You scream for help, trying with everything you had to fight them off, kicking and turning and screaming, but before you know it, your knees are touching the cold water. If you fall inside the water, you know it's end game. You fight with all you've got, only to look back and once again scream petrified. People with pitch black skin and if someone burnt them and bright, glowing eyes pop up here and there, screaming as loud as you, trying to grab you hard and pull you down._

_'__HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! CADY PLEASE HELP ME!' you scream towards your sister whose unchanging gaze is still nailed on you. _

_Another lightning echoes and flashes. Terror seizes you once again, the moment you look toward your sister desperate for help. In the two tall trees behind her there are two bodies hanging from huge ropes. One of them you recognized it to be the body of your mother, eyes blurred with the shadow of death and her body being perforated with stab wounds and huge bruises. Her face was altered in a mask of pure terror, with her mouth shaped in a silent scream. On the other tree was your father. His face was snowy white and his eyes open and full of silent wondering. Black blood still dripped from his slashed open neck. You screamed loudly once again._

_Cady walked up to you her face cold and void, betraying no emotion._

_'__Kill them all _.' She says and kicks your hands hard._

_You scream loudly, as the others have a strong hold on you now, pulling you hard with victiorious screams coming out of their hideous mouths. You kick, twist and turn, trying once again to get a hold of something. All in vain. Tears roll down your face, as you feel your belly starting to be submerged too. You can't even count how many hands are dragging you, you just fight them off with all you had. Someone grabs your hand by the shoulders, trying to pin you down. You scream and fight madly against it, as your fingers fail you once again. You are rapidly being pulled on the water. The fallen leaves shuffle as your hands pass above them. No! You will fight! You won't go down without a fight! Like a madwoman, you try to fight them off, screaming and kicking the best you could._

_'___'_

_You fight and scream, now dangerously close to the water._

_'__NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! LET ME GO!' you scream._

_'___!'_

_'__NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' _

_And your body falls in the cold, dark water._

'Damn it _. Just. Stay. still!' someone said, his voice angry beyond words.

Your eyes flashed open only to meet with a royal blue mask and a pair of hands trying to keep you lying against a comfortable surface, with you struggling your ss out. Of course, your brain was unable to process the sudden information that you where given. So, you screamed loudly, punching the blue man straight in the face with all your power. He immediately took many steps backwards, his hand flying on his face, the same time you tried to escape out of there, leading you to fall from where you lied and fall hard on the cold floor. Your whole body was sore and aching both from the fall and the injuries while your neck hurts like hell, making you put your arms around it, only to feel a bandage wrapped around it. You immediately sat up and dragged yourself against the wall, curling up in a ball and moving back and forth with tears still running from your face and your breath coming out breathy. Where are you? Did the bodies finally got you? Is this hell? Where is Cady? Why is it so bright in here? How can you escape? Where is the exit? Who the f*ck is the man with the blue face?

You kept swinging back and forth lightly, all the prayers your mother had taught you coming out of your lips in a low whisper. You were going to die. If you weren't already dead. You didn't even have the chance to defend yourself. You didn't even manage to get revenge for your lost family. The monster inside your mind was fast asleep inside the shadows, leaving you completely defenseless against any possible threat. You tried to calm yourself down gasping for a few calm breaths to make your brain work straight again. You could clearly hear swears the the blue faced male was saying as he slowly walked towards the back of the room, opening a drawer and mumbling to himself.

'How the hell did she break it? God damn my f*cking life.' There was a sound of someone shuffling through the drawer and picking something up from inside.

You didn't even dare to look up in case that meant instant death with the visibly irritated man. You would apologize. You would beg for your life. You _believed _he would make you beg for your life. The point was if that would be enough to spare your life or you were doomed from the very start. You jumped a little bit when you heard his footsteps coming closer to you and many more tears ran down your face as violent sobs started shaking your whole body. You felt him kneel down near you, just a few inches away. You waited, but he didn't say anything at first.

'_.' A quiet, almost tired voice said.

'I-I'm so sorry for p-punching you. I-I'm so- sorry.' You stutter, your voice coming out hoarse and pained you like a thousand needles were pierced simultaneously on your neck. It gave you the strong urge to rip it apart, just to relieve the pain.

'_'

'P-please don't k-kill m-me.' You begged, still hiding your face on your hands and fighting hard with speaking.

'Do I have a particular reason to kill you?' his voice was even, but with a tint of confusion inside it.

'I p-punched you, sir. It was out of r-reflex, I-I didn't mean it. I-I'll behave, I promise!'

'_ do you know who I am?' he asked after a long pause.

You nodded negatively, still avoiding his gaze, that you now felt pinned on you.

He sighed wearily '_ look at me.' His tone was strict and serious.

With sobs still going through your body and large tears descending your orange eyes, you command yourself to look at him. It took all the courage inside of you to do it, but you just couldn't risk the chances of not obeying a direct order. But nothing prepared you for what you would see in front of you, looking at you curiously, having tilted his head to the side.

'E-EJ?' you mumble, suddenly puzzled.

'You guessed right this time. How are you feeling?' he simply asked.

You breathe out a sigh you never guessed you were holding and looked at him with fresh tears rolling down 'I-I had a terrible nightmare. Really, really terrible.' You say, still shaking but in better condition than before. Slowly but steadily, your body starts to ease up on its own, reacting on the familiar presence. Still, you look around you in confusion.

You probably were in an underground room, as there were no windows, only bright lights in the corners of the ceiling, under white glass. Looking around you, you notice where you fell from; a hospital bed. There were two large counters inside the room, one just opposite from you and the other on your right, both perfectly white and with huge cupboards above them, full with medicine of any kind. There were many more rolling tables, with many medical instruments on them, all painted with fresh blood, obviously recently used. The floor, the walls and the ceiling were covered with the same white glass, with the walls and ceiling being illuminated from the inside with bright lights, making the room a little bit more than just bright. On your left, there was a white staircase that leads to a closed door.

The only things that weren't completely white were you and EJ.

'What happened EJ? Where are we?' you ask, voice still shaking. You swallowed hard from the pain.

'Currently, we are at my medical lab. You passed out due to severe blood loss and I brought you here. You were unconscious for approximately three days.'

You look at yourself.

You were wearing the same bloody clothes you wore the day you fought EJ. The majority of your body was carefully wrapped in bandages, and you had a tube on your right hand that injected you with blood. In the sight of it, bloodlust shot through your body like fire. You immediately eject your hands upwards, trying desperately to pull the damn blood pack down, pulling the tube that was connected with you. Swears, due to the pain your sudden movements gave you and the raising of the head, were heard like gunshots inside the quiet room.

'Come on! I want it! Just fall down! You f*cking pack! K^V$D*%#&!'

Then, two black hands appeared out of nowhere. You looked and saw that EJ had stood up and taking the blood pack out of its place he threw it to you, before he returned to his spot. He resumed observing you closely, as you took the blood pack on your hands, tearing it like a Christmas present on the one side and putting it on your mouth, throwing your head back and starting drinking the rich, ruby liquid in huge gulps. The pain on your neck was absolutely killing you, making you feel as if it was being ripped apart from the inside, but the breathtaking and mesmerizing red liquid was so satisfying and thought-blurring, that you just ignored the world around you, drinking it in large gulps. Suddenly, as you were starting to feel a little bit better, the blood pack emptied, leaving you mostly devastated. You lower your hands again and sigh deeply, looking tiredly at EJ.

'Got any more of these?' you say throwing him the empty pack.

He caught it in midair and eyed the item once, before he turned his empty gaze to you.

'Why are you consuming blood?' he simply asks.

You shrug and try to speak, only for a pained growl to leave your lips. You touch your neck, your eyes half-closing from the pain as you answer him.

'I…it's just…that…it helps me feel better….it's a…craving I had…from the beginning.'

He makes no comment as he stands up and walks towards a fridge on the back. Upon opening it, you can clearly see large vases with various organs inside, like kidneys, hearts, livers and many more. Your eyes open wide, when you see that some of them are half eaten. EJ rummages through them and opens another small shelf, revealing a quite sizable stack of blood packs. Immediately, your body leans forward, your mouth watering immediately as your eyes are nailed on the blood supply. He grabs one and throws it to you, with you managing to grab it in the air. But this wasn't enough.

'EJ,….take out all of them…I'll bring you…more I promise…just bring them all.' You say desperation and hunger hanging from the edges of your words.

He turns and stares at you silent for a few seconds, before he turned in the front again and pulls them all out.

'I will expect the new ones shortly though.'

'Don't worry at all.' You say as you open the blood pack and begin to drink the red liquid 'So, what happened back there?' you ask as he starts opening the blood packs and emptying them inside a small bucket.

For some time, he remains silent, dedicated to his work, leaving you once again puzzled on what he was thinking. In the end, you hear a small sigh after he throws the empty packages in the trash can.

'After you asked me to kill you, you passed out from severe blood loss. You literally had only half liter of blood inside your veins and our fight was not helping your case. You managed to cut your neck too deep, barely missing your larynx. I brought you here and stitched you up the best I could. It will hurt for some days more. I barely managed to keep you alive.'

It was now your turn to sigh.

'I guess Sally must be really worried.' The image of the green eyed little girl flashes through your mind.

'Indeed she is. She comes every three minutes to check on you.'

'I've got to see her.' You say and toss the other empty bag on the trash can, trying to stand up.

Grabbing the edge of the hospital bed, you manage to pull yourself upwards, standing on your burnt leg. It hurt like hell, making you curse heavily under your breath, but you had no other alternatives. EJ tried to help you, but you stopped him by raising your hand 'Just bring some crutches.' You advise him. You will not accept any help from anyone. You are not the breakable girl they might think you are, you can perfectly take care of yourself and stand your own ground. EJ comes back with your crutch along with another one. You thank him and taking them, you manage to relieve your burnt leg somehow. You walk out of the medical room, with the speed of a snail, but proudly walking by yourself. EJ follows you close behind, carrying the bucket with the blood with him. You had agreed that none of you would mention anything about your beating and stopping heart, and in return, you would allow EJ to run a few tests to see what was causing the beating, as soon as you were fully recovered.

Following the happy voices that echo in the empty corridor, you are led to the kitchen, were many of the Creepypasta are gathered. Toby, Masky and Hoodie are attempting to make a cheesecake, with Masky carefully reading the recipe, Toby messing with the mixture and throwing whatever he could possibly lay his eyes on inside, and Masky trying to stop him every single time and Hoodie drooling over the mixture. Around the counter in the middle of the room, sat Jeff and Sally, with the smiling killer cutting an apple for the little girl, muttering through his teeth how bothersome was that, but being very careful to give the pieces to the little girl. For once he wasn't teasing her and did something productive, you thought. And on the right, at the very edge of the counter, sat Ben, playing with his PSP and being completely absorbed with it.

The moment you walk inside the room the little girl turns towards you and almost chokes on the apple slice she was munching on '_ you're here!' she yelps and jumps up, running towards you and throwing the pieces of apple that remained to the ground.

'For f*ck's sake Sally! Don't ya tell me to clean ya another one!' Jeff yells as the little girl wraps her fragile hands around your waist carefully 'I see the cripple is back. Rise from the dead _.' Jeff throws at you mockingly, but you just ignore him.

'Hey _ want some cheesecake?' Masky asks you kindly, but when your eyes fall on the mixture, you immediately decide against it. Is that thing breathing?

You try to answer but at first only a high pitched sound comes out, while your neck pains you to death, but after that, you manage to utter some words '….No..t-thanks..'

In the sound of both your voice and the squealing sound before, both Toby and Jeff burst out in hysterical laughs, Jeff hitting the table in front of him and Toby spilling the flour he was holding everywhere on the table.

'Hahahahahaha! Why are you speaking like that _?' Toby asks, but with his laughing even if you answer he won't probably hear you.

'Ya sound like a damn squirrel! Hahahahaha!' Jeff mocks you as you sit down on the table, taking the bucket of blood in front of you.

'You would speak like that too Jeff, if your neck was slashed open.' EJ quietly remarks sitting beside Ben, who is totally oblivious to what is happening.

'Why the f*ck would I have a sliced open neck?'

'H-Hoodie..can you..give me a…straw?'

The hooded man just nods and opens the drawer behind him, as you place Sally on the counter beside you and Hoodie gives you a straw. You place it in the bucket and start drinking the blood with big gulps, merrily. From all the different types of blood that are mixed inside, the taste is a little bit off, as it's kind of sweet and sour all at the same time. Still, this doesn't bother you so much and you keep drinking it down, only stopping to breathe. In a matter of a few moments, you already start to feel the pain in your whole body subside and a sweet numbness to envelope your pained limps. Eventually, Masky manages to rescue the cheesecake from another impending attack from Toby and make it out to be actually edible, and places it to the fridge to cool it.

Sally was playing mindlessly with your hair, twirling and twisting some stray locks in her fingers, but at some point she notices the strange liquid.

'What is that _?' her green orbs becoming wide with curiosity.

'It's blood, honey.'

Death-like silence falls over the whole table. Everyone's starring at you, making you feel uncomfortable.

'What?' you ask.

'_ are you really drinking raw blood?' Masky is the first one to collect his thoughts.

'Yeah. I do that from the moment I turned.' You simply say.

'Talking about f*cked up things. Ya sure are a strange little b!tch.' Jeff smirks at you, a red glow passing through his eyes.

'Will you stop calling me names you psycho?! I'll rip you apart next time you do that!' you yell furiously, popping from your chair and hitting your right hand on the table, making everything on it bounce.

Deathly silence falls once again.

'What?' you ask, confused.

Then you realize.

First of all, you had yelled. You had _yelled_ to Jeff despite the fact that your neck was slashed and it pained you to even speak. Or at least it _used _to pain you. This time, your voice had come out perfectly clear and restored, without a single pinch of pain. Secondly, you had hit the table. You hit the table with the hand that the Rake bit and was wrapped in bandages, and still no pain was induced to you. And lastly, you had popped up. You were standing in your feet without the help of the crutches and with no pain whatsoever. In fact there was absolutely no sign of pain anywhere in your body.

Three words escaped your surprised lips.

'What the hell?'


	12. Chapter 12 Catch Me If You Can

_**A/N: Well, this chapter is waaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy too long XD Grab popcorn, a drink, your bed covers because this one will take long XD Still, thank you for reading it! Since I have quite a while to upload, there will be a second chapter coming up! Reviews are always welcomed my darlings :3 :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Catch Me If You Can<strong>

'What the hell?' you say looking down to yourself and then towards EJ.

He immediately stands up and rushes to your side, with the curiosity of a crazed scientist being emitted from every fiber of his existence.

'Allow me to examine you.' he said as he took your once injured hand in his. Gently resting your hand in one of his, he takes his scalpel out with the other one and with a swift move, starts to cut the bandages and pull them away from your hand, in order to reveal the wound underneath. But when the last bandage is successfully cut, what lies underneath makes you gasp from the surprise.

Were once was the pretty deep bite of the Rake, with a clear print of its teeth on your skin, now lies your untouched, (s/c) skin, not only fully recovered, but with no marks whatsoever. The moment your eyes fall on your healed skin, your eyes open wide with surprise and you immediately place your hand over it to make sure you were not dreaming. But the soft surface of the skin and the absolute absence of pain makes you turn towards EJ for some answers. He, on the other hand removes your hand and examines the hand carefully, mumbling to himself under his navy-blue mask.

'It appears to be fully healed. Your Creepypasta regeneration abilities have awakened, but are far faster than ours.'

'You don't say E-agh.' You choke on something stuck inside your neck. Your hand flies on the bandage, as EJ looks up to you 'There –ugh- is something on my t-throat!'

He gently pulls your hands away and with a swift move cuts the bandages. Before he is able to stop you though, you place your hands back at the wound, only to feel the thread sewn neatly inside the skin of your neck. You gulp hard as you feel disgust and shivers running down your spine.

'Stay still.' EJ advises you and as you let him remove your hand, he carefully passes the scalpel over your skin, cutting the stitches and releasing your neck. You breathe out heavily.

'Masky, Hoodie, hold her down.' EJ simply says then.

'What? Why? Hell no!' you try to avoid the two males, but with shift moves, they manage to grab one hand each and hold you down on your chair, despite the furious gazes you throw them.

'It's for your own good _.' Masky says, his voice painted with understanding.

'H-he…m-must…p-pull the…stitches out..' Hoodie mumbles, and you are barely able to hear him.

'This will hurt a little bit _.' EJ says turning to you 'Jeff cover Sally's ears.'

To your utter surprise, the forever smiling killer pulls the little girl near him and covers her ears, while smiling slyly to you, giving you the urge to punch him unconscious. But you have other matters to attend to right now, other than beating up Jeff. You turn towards EJ, tensed like an animal ready to attack, but remaining in place and not giving the two proxies any further trouble. All the pastas have their eyes nailed on you ready to act in case of an emergency, but also, to see how you will react to the stitches. Even Ben is looking over his PSP and looks at you with interest painting his bloodshot eyes.

'Ready?' EJ asks you.

You swallow hard but stick to your poker face. How much is it going to hurt anyways?

'Ready.' You announce in an even voice.

He gently grabs one of the loose strings and pulls it out with a sharp move.

There is absolute silence.

All eyes are on you, but you have an impenetrable poker face on. Not even the proxies that were holding you felt any major change that acquired them to use their strength to keep you down. Not even a single movement is shown from your side. Not even a single sound. Jeff looks at you with even wider eyes, while EJ remains inches away from you and in complete silence. He is waiting for any sign of pain from your side. A tear, a scream, something. But you are completely silent which is more disturbing than the screams. The only thing that is heard is your breathing. Slow, controlled and even. All the other pastas are currently holding their breaths so see what you will do.

Then, to the utter surprise of everyone inside the now deadly silent room, you smile. You flash them a really big smile, from one ear to another, that easily can be compared with Jeffs' and is equal in madness too. Still, the only thing you do is turn to Jeff.

'Are you covering her ears tightly?' you ask him, pointing at Sally with your head.

'Yeah.' He simply says.

You turn to EJ.

'Holy f*cking sh!t that hurt like a dense m*therf*#$%^er! Jesus Christ superstar! Pull one more out and I'll give you your guts to eat for lunch!' you say smiling to EJ with the cutest smile you could pull.

All Pastas laugh loudly and EJ tries to pull the next one, only to be kicked by you straight in the chest. He falls back and you make a run for it before…wait! It's already too late, Masky and Hoodie tackle you to the ground, before you even passed the kitchen door. You try to fight them off, kicking and turning like crazy. They hold you hard, one from the arms and the other from the legs, still, you are kicking and screaming. From the corner of your eye you see Ben rushing over to a really surprised EJ, while from your left, Toby charges towards you with a large, sadistic smile on his face.

You manage to pull one of your hands away from Masky's grasp, and punch the boy straight in the face. He falls back, releasing his grip on your other hand also. Toby charges straight at you, trying to grab your hands again, but even if you are laying down, you grab his hands and putting all your power, you tackle him, throwing him over your head, making him make a small turn in the air, before he fell above you. still, he stalled you long enough for Masky to recharge towards you and grab your hands, pinning them above your head, where Toby snatches them and hold them with all his power down.

'Think logically _! This is for your own good!' Masky tries to pacify you.

'Shut up!' you yell still fighting.

'Doesn't matter how long you fight it, we won you kitty.' Toby purrs from above you, as Masky rushes to help Hoodie immobilize your legs for good, his eyes flashing with a dangerous glow behind the goggles.

'EJ now would be a good time.' Masky says to the blue masked man.

He just nods and walks towards you. Seeing him, you scream once again and struggle, only that his time, they're holding you pretty damn good. EJ passes one leg to the other side of you and sits on your stomach, immobilizing you further. He grabs your head to keep it in place and grabs the second thread.

'Did you really have to go the hard way?' he asks wearily and pulls the thread.

There were eight threads. Eight threads made from hell itself especially to torture you with every pull. By the time the last one was pulled, your screams and swearings were heard all over the house, as if someone was getting killed. On the inside, you were actually glad that Jeff was covering Sally's ears and that muffled the sound a little bit. EJ had explained you –or at least he tried- that the pain was due to the fact that the skin had healed around the wounds and the only way to take them out was like that and the pain came from purely that. If you were a human, they would have to open you up again, but since you were a Creepypasta, the quickest way was like that.

By the time though he pulled the last thread, Slenderman charged inside the kitchen.

'What on earth are you children doing? Who is screaming and why is the kitchen in disarray?' then his face turned towards all of you.

First at you, lying on the floor, with blood coming out from small holes on your neck. Then at EJ who was sitting on top of you, holding a bloodied thread on his hand and holding your head down with the other one. Masky and Hoodie were holding your legs down with Masky's mask a bit out of place and both he and Hoodie were breathing heavily, while Toby was restraining your arms with his goggles slipped out of place, revealing his eyes and the mouth guard fallen beside him, revealing an irritated frown. Jeff was laughing his heart out and every now and then hit his hand on the table, making everything on it bounce and some flour on a glass to roll over and fill the place with the white powder, Sally was crying due to your pained screams while hugging her teddy bear as a life vest and Ben trying to calm her down, only to fail miserably and lead to his PSP to be thrown on the floor.

'EYELESS JACK STEP AWAY FROM _ RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT! _ GET UP AND TREAT YOUR NECK BEFORE THE WOUNDS GET INFECTED! THE PROXIES RELEASE THE WOMAN RIGHT NOW! JEFF, CLEAN UP THE MESS AND ALL THE FLOUR, BEN RAISE YOUR PLAYTHINGS FROM THE GROUND BEFORE THEY GET DAMAGED AND CHILDREN, EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING IN MY HOUSE!' he says in a deafening voice.

Static noise fills the room making all of you cover your ears and feel your head pounding loudly, while black tentacles appear from behind Slenderman. If you weren't already fallen on the ground, you would have fallen from all the noise and the pain it caused you. The first to collect their minds and stand up where Masky and Hoodie, followed by Jeff, Ben and EJ. They quickly started to explain what was going on to a clearly irritated Slenderman, who had taken Sally in his arms and tried to calm the poor kid down, patting her in the back. You groan in pain and try to sit up, only to feel two hands grab you hard by the armpits and pull you up in your feet. The moment you are officially standing up, one of the hands is thrown over your shoulders and someone pulls you next to him. You turned surprised, only to see Toby with his mouth guard on and his goggles in place.

'You're welcome kitty.' He says and shuffles your hair.

'Child, as I understand you have healed completely?' Slenderman asks you, after all the others are done with the explaining, while you were raised from the ground with Toby's help.

'Yes, I believe I am.' You reply calmly, collected once again.

'Splendid. Meet me in the garden after all of you clean the kitchen. We are going to evaluate your powers.'

It took you and the other ones a good part of the afternoon to clean the whole kitchen up. Jeff and Toby were constantly complaining about the additional chores and their constant nagging didn't help at all of you who just cleaned in silence. At some point your anger took the best of you and you yanked them both in the head with your hand, making Jeff furious beyond words and Toby to not feel a thing due to his condition. But, your point went across even with the little impact it had. After you were done cleaning, you went to your room to take the rest of the bandages off, where you discovered with delight, that your skin and condition was not only back to normal, but even better than before. No more depending on the crutches to move around nor to the help of the other Pasta.

So, you went out of the house with your head held up and your normal pokerface on.

There, just in the middle of the garden, Slenderman was standing and waiting patiently for you. on your right and on your left, under the covered balcony of the front door, the other Pasta were all gathered, having pulled the living room sofa and armchair out and with each one holding a bowl of popcorn, ready to see the spectacle that was about to begin. Toby, Ben, Masky and Sally greeted you the moment you walked outside and wished you good luck. EJ only nodded towards you and Jeff completely ignored you, sitting on the armchair a bit far away from the rest, playing with his knife mindlessly. Walking towards Slenderman, he immediately turned towards you.

'Ah, welcome child. I believe you are ready for your evaluation?' he kindly asked you.

You nod 'Just tell me what to do Slender.'

'The first task that I acquire from you for a start, is simple. You have to climb on my back. But there is a catch to that.' He says 'You'll have to climb on my back while I will try to fight you off. Fear not, this is not a battle. I will simply try to prevent you from reaching your goal. There will be no fighting.'

'Agreed.' You say and take battle position.

The faceless leader of the house remains still in his position. Again, there is a static noise, only now in a lower degree than before. As soon as the noise starts, six black tentacles appear behind the faceless man, whipping the air around them menacingly and appearing intimidating. They are all in the size of your leg, and are as flexible as the tentacles of a octopus, as they spread protectively around their tall master, obeying his every command. Still, they are not attacking just yet.

'Remember child. Evade not fight. Are you by any chance ready?'

'Ready.' You simply say, lowering your torso in battle mode.

Then the tentacles move.

Fast, faster than you ever think was possible, they launch against you. They hit the ground that separates you with power, making the snow and the ground underneath them crack and small stones are thrown into the air, as they launch against you, sharper than any blade. Yet, they are not as fast as you. You ran straight forward, moving first to the right and then to the left, avoiding the two tentacles with great ease, launching straight forward for Slender's face.

There is nothing getting in your way from grabbing yourself from his neck. Is it that easy? Really? Still, it would be a disappointment if the evaluation is already over. Yet, here you are, inches away from grabbing his face.

Right then, another tentacle gets in your way, blocking you from grabbing him.

You smile to yourself and step on the tentacle with your right foot, using it as a step to eject yourself against him. The tentacle moves right at that moment, ejecting you at the air above the faceless creature and away from grabbing him any time soon. You smile wider and make a turn in midair, falling behind him, the impact making you slide several meters behind him, grabbing the snow underneath you to nullify the collision, leaving a row of freshly dug snow. Wolf-whistles are heard from where the other Pasta are sitting, but you just don't care who is making the fuss.

Slenderman turns towards you, his aura being a little bit lighter than before.

'Very good my child.' He praises you.

Then the tentacles move again.

Three of them coming rushing towards you from your right, one inches away from the other and an inch higher than the previous one, swiping the ground underneath them and coming towards you fast and threatenly, as you once again charge against Slenderman. You are fast, but the distance is far greater than what you had calculated, so the tentacles find you in the midway. Swearing loudly to yourself, you step down with power and using the speed you had gained, you jump in the air, not too far up and make a twist. As you had predicted the tentacles have a difference in the sequence, making one come some inches later than the other, thus enabling you to literally slide among them, bending your body backwards and changing your legs position swiftly from up in the air to down, just in the right moment, before they got hit by the upcoming tentacle.

This time though, he was one step ahead of you.

The moment your feet land on the ground, a fourth tentacle comes swiping towards you. Your eyes open wide with surprise as the tentacle finds you straight in the stomach and ejects you many meters back, crashing on the stairs and finally falling on the ground near the front door. Some of the Creepypasta raise themselves to come to your aid, and somewhere in the middle you hear Sally calling you, but you ignore them all together, as you stand up fast and launch yourself once again against Slender. He, seeing you coming, deploys his tentacles and sending them against you, they form four spears ready to stop you. You smile widely to yourself and jump many meters in the air, leading the tentacles to crash and destroy the wooden stairs, where one second ago, was your body.

Skillfully, you step on one of the tentacles and start running against him.

If Slenderman had a face, the smile that would spread on his face right at that moment would be the largest and brightest anyone had ever seen. Your evasive abilities were far superior to that of any other Creepypasta inside the house, making you a hard-to-get target even for him, he must admit. With a little bit of training, even his brothers would have to face a big difficulty into capturing you. The way you bended your body and managed to slide in the little gaps between his tentacles was something utterly remarkable. Right at that moment, he was proud that you belonged in his family; that you were one of his daughters.

As he saw you running on the tentacle with movements equal to a cats' and your determination being clear in your bright orange eyes, he was about to give up and acknowledge your victory. Still, that wouldn't be fair.

As you run, two more tentacles are sent against you.

You jump and manage to avoid the first one, but the second one manages to catch you, wrapping around your waist with power and raising you on the air. You remain calm and raise your hands in the air, looking up with your head, and manage skillfully to slide out of the tentacle, much to your viewers' surprise. You fall down, stepping on the tentacle right under you, and then jump against one of them that is on your left. You grab him steadily with your right hand and slide him down, sliding around him fast, bringing yourself closer and closer to Slenderman. Another tentacle tries to block your way, only for you to twist your body and avoid its grasp for mere millimeters. Yet, as you avoid it, you find yourself just in front of Slenderman, who is yet to process that you are no longer on the other tentacle.

Stepping hard on the one under you, you eject yourself forward, towards the now unprotected man.

You grab him from the neck, twisting yourself, you manage to bring your body behind him where you grab him from the shoulders with all the power you had.

Absolute silence follows immediately afterwards, broken only by your husky breathing. The tentacles, viewers and master of the house are in need of some seconds to process the information, being completely still. Then, the tentacles disappear.

'Well done my child. I am proud.' Slenderman says, making sure you are properly sitting on his back, while the enthusiastic cheers that sound from your left, coming from the thrilled Creepypasta, soon make you unable to hear anything else.

They all come towards you, as Slenderman gently puts you down using one of his tentacles, but as soon as your feet touch the floor, your knees subside and you kneel down in exhaustion. You let out a tired breath, before something literally collided with you with power and shoved you inside the deep snow. You immediately look for the attacker, only to see a sea of sand-brown hair and the aroma of cinnamon reaching your nose, as Toby bear-hugs you to death.

'_ you were amazing! Good job kitty!' he says, delighted.

'Toby…I..can't…breathe.'

Someone slaps the back of Toby's head hard, making him twitch and turn only to see Masky who is clearly irritated.

'Let her breathe Toby. You're killing her.' He says in a strict tone.

'Screw you, Masky.' Is the answer he gets.

Nonetheless, he releases you and sits back. The other Creepypasta –excluding Jeff- seemed to be enthusiastic about your abilities and comment on your progress, until Slenderman coughs and everyone is put back to order.

'Children we indeed have a long road ahead of us, so retreat and let the evaluation continue.'

Most of them groan, others shrug and they return to their sofa.

'Not you Toby. I will be needing your help.'

The goggled boy gleamed with happiness and straightened his back full of pride 'Whatever I can help ya with Slendy!'

'Child, don't call me that.' The man said slightly annoyed and then turned to you 'This will be an evaluation about your raw strength. Again, the rules are the same; do not kill, just defend yourselves. Whoever is unable to continue first loses the match. Am I clear?' he says and you nod as you stand up, but Toby is too distracted into cheering and proudly say that he's Slendy's favorite, being a little bit too hyper and sarcastic.

'Toby, am I clear?' Slender repeats annoyed.

'Yeah yeah, of course. No killing, just scratching.'

Slenderman just sighs 'Are you ready my children?'

Both you and Toby take your places across each other.

You look at him seriously, trying to concentrate your mind and pull your strength out, while he keeps being himself, acting spoiled and making various faces to you, trying to distract you, twitching more and more as the moments passed. Eventually, both of you nod to Slenderman.

'Begin.'

You bend forward and charge at Toby, right at the same time as he does. You run against each other and before you know it, he is right in front of you.

He swings his hand that he had clenched in a fist, trying to punch you in the side of your head, but you bend your body to the side and manage to avoid it, sliding behind him. You turn and try to kick him in the head, but as your foot is inches away from his head, his fist pops up and stops it, inches before it touched his cheek.

'That won't get me that easily.' He says cockily.

He grabs your foot with both hands and acquiring all his strength, he flips you over to the other side in front of him, crashing you with power in the ground in front of him. Your back hits the ground hard and an exclamation of surprise leaves your lips, that was quickly turned into a scream of pain, as Toby's foot lands in your stomach. He hits you again and again; a wild furry lighting up his face and a sadistic laugh is heard under his mouth guard. Blood shots up from your mouth and you choke it out, as Toby's kick once again tries to land on your stomach. This time you had calculated his movement. You raised your feet with the help of your waist and as the foot was mere inches away from your abdomen, you wrap your legs around his own, twisting both you and him and tackling him into the ground.

He swears loudly and turns on his stomach as both of you struggle to stand up.

You are the first one to do so, so you take advantage of the situation and clenching your fist tightly, you try to land a hit on his face. Still, his hands manage to stop it once again, trapping your hand and holding it tightly with both hands.

'Now I gotcha for good.' He says in a wild frenzy and twists your hand.

You scream from the pain and try to free yourself, but then you watch terrified, as Toby knees your hand. The bone inside your hand cracks and pain shots up to your head, making you scream loudly and hug your hand as Toby releases it. Before you even realize what the hell is happening, his fist lands hard on your face, sending you flying on the tree behind you, crushing on the tree trunk and collapsing on the ground.

You growl loudly at the male that is approaching you menacingly, as you feel your hand twist and heal in no time again. You rise on your feet and launch against him once again.

He, seeing you, opens his hands to grab you, but inches away before you reach him, you just jump above him, making a perfect arc in the air and falling behind him. You waste no moment and kick him straight in the waist with all the power you've got, hitting the key spot that immobilizes the opponent. Still, to your utter horror, Toby remains in his place, slowly turning towards you. The glow his goggles emit is terrifying and you can see the large smirk he had despite the mouth guard. He snatches your leg tightly, an inhuman strength that makes all alarms on your head go off.

'Gotcha now kitty!' he announces triumphantly.

He pulls your leg towards him, making you move towards him and kicks you so hard on the stomach, that you can feel the pain cut your breathing utterly. You are sent five meters back, crashing on the snow heavily and remaining there unable to move for a few minutes. Toby slowly approaches you as you try to breathe and choke up more blood. The monster inside your head has gone crazy with anger. Your whole vision is now a bright red and the taste of blood only adds to your frenzy. You want to kill him right there, right now. To chop him down into little pony pieces and drink his blood to the very last drop. Just wait you m&ther #%#$er until you get up. You're going to slash him open and make him beg for mercy.

You let out a growl, a growl full of insanity and bloodlust as you see him approaching, feeling your heart beat inside your chest loudly and your teeth in desperate need for something to chew. But you want to chew him; you desperately want to chew his face off, to make him wish he was never born.

But no matter how much your insanity fueled you up, to the point that you had to kill or you would die from the insanity and anger, your body just refused to moved at all. And Toby only came closer and closer, with his own madness shooting in him. Just a few steps and you would be able to snatch his neck and end him. To paint the snow with his luxurious blood.

Come. Come. Come. Come, Toby, come. Come. Come. Come.

'That is enough.' Slenderman announces right at that moment.

Both you and Toby are pushed back into reality. You blink surprised and look around you, just as Toby does. Slender nods to EJ and he immediately comes towards you to help with your wounds. But right at that point, you feel yourself being pulled up. You once again look up, to see that Toby had picked you up bridal style.

'I'm sorry _ for hurting you. I didn't mean to. Well, I meant to but not so much. Please don't be mad.' The childish boy pleaded you with puppy eyes.

You just sigh and smile wearily at him 'Don't worry Toby. I wouldn't get mad at you no matter what.' You pat his head.

He carried you towards the stairs where EJ tended your wounds with just another blood pack. You hungrily drank it down, feeling the slightly warm liquid to energize you and soon afterwards, you were back on your old self, completely healed and energized. Slenderman just left you take a ten minute break, were you talked with the other Creepypasta about their own results in the evaluations. It appeared that Toby was all about brute force, Hoodie was about stealth approaching, EJ about techniques and Ben about strategies. Masky said that he was the sharp mind among them and that he had one more ability that you would find out soon, while Jeff didn't even bother to join the conversation.

'Children gather up.' Slenderman nodded to you to approach him 'As night is soon to fall upon us, we will end this day with one more evaluation. Masky, it is your turn to share your abilities. EJ, Jeff and Ben, go to the usual cliff beside the lake.' He gave them a strange advice.

The three of them nodded and quickly ran off to the distance without a second word. You turn towards Slender, obviously puzzled.

'What is going on?' you simply ask.

'The third part of the evaluation is a speed race. You will be running straight forward from here, until you meet a cliff that leads to a small lake. That will be your finishing point. The other children will await you to note your results. Now if you may wait here.' Slenderman said and teleported.

You look at Masky puzzled.

In response he just chuckles 'Just keep running straight forward and you'll find it.' He advises you as Hoodie pops up by his side, silent as always.

'You better win this _. It will be fun to see Masky angry for once. Right Masky? Right? Right? Right? Right? Right Masky? Right? Right? Right? Right?' Toby tries to annoy the boy, who just ignores him.

'Do your best _.' The boy says as Slenderman teleports back in front of you.

'It appears everything is on place. Now, take your positions.' Slenderman says and you and Masky stand beside each other, facing the gate that was now open.

'On my mark. Now.' Slenderman says and you eject yourself forward.

The feeling you get once you start running is beyond comprehension. You employ all your strength and just run as fast as you can without looking back. Your feet are as if they are flying and you are barely feeling the need to step down as you literally fly among the tall, naked trees. Your heart beats fast inside your chest and an overwhelming feel of complete freedom soon devours your whole being. It is even stronger than your insanity; you can feel it spreading even towards the dark side where the monster lies inside your head and literally feel the monster purr in absolute happiness at the strong and pure feeling. You never knew –no- you never even imagined that there would be a feeling stronger than that of your own madness that was capable of devouring you. Yet, here you are, racing with little to no particular effort, completely ignoring the fact that you were racing against someone.

The forest around you seemed amazing as you ran through it.

Due to the high speed, the trees and everything around you had turned into a compact wall, full of colors. Still, you were fascinated to discover that you were in fact able to see _everything._ The trees, every little detail of their trunks, every little snowflake that gently rested against them, soon turning into little drops of water, only to be accompanied by the rest of her sisters, the small animals that tried to hide themselves in the presence of the strange figures that were racing among the trees. You could literally see every little detail, hear every little sound and smell even the faintest of the aromas of the forest.

Your sharp senses had returned to you.

You could feel, see, smell and hear everything that was in an 800 meters radius around you, with little to no trouble. Everything around you just became finely tuned and you were able to see and experience the beauty of nature in its whole magnitude. And you were taken aback by its glory. It was stunning and took your breath away as you ran among it. A large smile of happiness made its way on your lips, as the overwhelming feeling of freedom and the beauty around you had crept their way inside your heart, warming the now cold organ with their glory and making you want to laugh and smile for the first time since you were turned into a Creepypasta.

You would have never even thought that everything around you would be so beautiful and even more exciting and amazing to a completely crazed mind that only lived for blood and destruction. Insanity was there; but along with it was beauty.

You saw the guys far before you reached them.

The faces of Jeff and the green elf were full of surprise, but you just were too overwhelmed to care.

Just as you did when you finally reached them; you didn't stop. You didn't even want this whole dream to end.

So you jumped.

You jumped from the edge of the cliff, flying all the way to the other side of the lake, letting out a scream full of happiness and managing to land with great ease on your feet. You couldn't care less if you won or lose. This was far more exciting than just this race.

'_ care to come here?' EJ shouts out to you from the other side of the cliff, beckoning you to return.

'I'm coming!' you say and jump back on the other side.

Landing back up, your gaze immediately falls on a bend over Masky, who was desperately gasping for air under hi white mask. He had rested his hands on his knees and bended over, trying to relax and breathe normally once again. Jeff and Ben are right beside him, trying to make sure he wouldn't collapse and holding him by the armpits.

'What happened?!' you ask immediately, scanning the forest for a potential threat.

'….H-How…..on…earth….d-did yo….do that?' he breathes out, pointing at you.

'Did what?' you ask surprised.

'You…..you where beside….me…and…the next minute….you were gone…..I-I nearly died…trying to catch up…with you.'

Your jaw drops to the floor as all of them look at you with surprise 'Well don't look at me, they said run, so I ran.' You just shrug, still surprised with the whole incident.

'Better go back at the house.' Jeff announces, passing Masky's hand over his shoulder to support him.

'Yeah, Slender will want the results.' Ben said.

'Let's just go home.' You breathe out.


	13. Chapter 13 Be afraid, Be very afraid

_**A/N: Again, a reaaaaally long chapter :P enjoy :D Warning: Strong Violence and swearing up ahead :/**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 "Be afraid... Be very afraid."<strong>

You passed your finger gently over the razor-sharp blade of your knives, smiling to yourself and with a red glow flashing from your eyes dangerously. God how much you had missed using your two best friends to slice some throats open. It seemed like an eternity had gone by, but in reality, it was just three weeks since you last used them. Gently, you passed them on the back of your waist, pulling the hoodie over them and covering them. You push your (h/c) hair in the front of your shoulders and pull the hood up, hiding your face and allowing only your hair to be visible.

You looked outside your now dark window only to see the small snowflakes that begun to gently fall down from the dark sky. December was just on his first week and the cold had grown to be almost unbearable, even to the Creepypasta, which only meant that humans would be all cuddling up inside the supposed safety of their homes, ready to get murdered. You smiled to this thought and your smile flashed on the dark window. Since your abilities had returned more powerful than ever, you thought it would be a good chance to test them out in the field of action. Eagerness and bloodlust had built inside of you for good and your longing for blood that you had when you first turned had returned, even more powerful than before, which only adrenalized you to dangerous levels.

So you had decided that today will be a killing spree, just to celebrate your recovery with some extra blood. You did in fact begin to get a little bit rusty since you were away from the field of action and also, you had to fetch some blood bags for EJ, since you drank all the last ones.

Making sure everything about your appearance was in place and your knives on your waist, completely covered, you exited your room, descending the stairs with loud steps. Looking over towards the living room, you saw Ben and Sally playing –as usual- videogames on the TV, while Jeff was just sitting on his usual armchair, looking out of the window, to the dark garden.

'I'm heading out.' A voice was heard and EJ walked inside the living room, while putting a pair of black gloves on.

'Don't forget to bring me that game I told you. Or you'll meet with a terrible fate.' Ben warned him, pausing the game and turning towards the blue-masked male with his bloodshot eyes.

'I will not.' The other one responded and then he noticed you, coming down the stairs '_ where are you heading to?' he asks, his voice even, but with a tint of curiosity.

'Hunting.' You simply say.

'That makes two of us then. You will pay a visit to the hospital also?'

'I promised to return you the blood bags.' You smirk, as he makes his way on the front door and upon opening it, beckons you to pass first. Well, it wouldn't be bad to have some company on the hunting.

'Children, may I stall you for a little while?' a deep voice is heard and turning, you see Slenderman walking towards both of you, with Masky and Hoodie following close behind.

You stop and turn towards the faceless master of the house as he towers above you, immediately making you feel threatened, only that you know this isn't the case. He places his hands behind his back and sighs loudly, a sound that is heard loud and clear, despite the absence of a mouth '_ you may not be in favor of this, but I would like my two proxies to accompany you on your hunting tonight. They will not meddle in your business, but they are acquired to help you if it appears to be necessary.'

Your eyes tighten and your jaw clenches as you look both at Slenderman and Masky and Hoodie who look on the floor avoiding your sharp gaze that is full of anger right now. How dare they think that you need supervising?! Who do they think they are? You are perfectly capable of fixing your own mess and not expose your identity.

'I'm afraid I have to say no.' you coldly reply, eyeing the tall man.

'This was hardly a request _. I order you to take them with you.'

'Slenderman, this wouldn't be necessary. I will make sure she stays out of trouble.' EJ steps in, seeing that your hands had clenched into fists and your whole body posture was evidently irritated. Slenderman on the other hand, seemed dead serious and it was sure that he wouldn't back down from his request. Tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Even the three people back in the living room have their eyes nailed on you, expecting you to snap. But in the end you sigh.

You nod to him 'Don't worry EJ.' You simply say to him and turn again towards Slenderman, anger bubbling inside of you 'Fine. I'll take them with me just this one. But, I better warn you, if they get in my way, you'll have to search for new proxies.' You throw at him and storm outside, taking deep breaths to calm down.

This was f*cking infuriating.

'We're sorry _ that you are stuck with us. If it was us, we wouldn't tie you down like that.' Masky said to you, as you walked in the garden, towards the deep forest outside the gates.

'Don't worry Masky, I'm not really mad at you. Just don't get in my way.' you simply say to the worried proxy, but you still can't turn and look at them. You know that they were just ordered to come along with you and they didn't have the chance to really decide for themselves, but still, you were mad that they didn't trust you to go alone just yet.

'So how are we going to get to town?' you ask and turn towards the others 'I mean, me and Masky can run, but what about you and Hoodie, EJ?' you ask him.

In response, you hear him chuckle a bit 'We'll get a ride of course.'

He raises his mask a little bit, revealing his mouth that is up on a smile, revealing his razor sharp teeth and placing two of his fingers on his mouth, he whistles loudly, a sharp sound that echoes inside the silent night. You look around you, kind of expecting something to happen but at first there is nothing.

'Now we wait.' He says and places his mask back, crossing his arms on his chest.

You keep peering into the darkness, trying to locate any change inside of it. There is nothing peculiar that draws your attention though. Everything is silent and the little animals that defy the cold and wander around curiously seem undisturbed. Even if it's night, your vision hasn't deteriorated not even an inch, making the darkness be illuminated on your eyes. Then, you hear something. It's far away, almost at the very end of your hearing ability, but you are able to detect it as it moves fast towards you. Its steps are heavy and pound loudly the moment they make contact with the ground, ejecting its evidently heavy body forward, with a speed that is incredible for something this size.

Before the others manage to see it, you turn your head and locate the strange creature, dashing fast through the forest.

All blood drains from your face and you let out a menacing growl as you reach for your knives. It is the ugliest thing you have ever laid your eyes on. It is in the size of a horse, but it has arms and legs similar to…a human's?...a monkey's? Maybe both, you are not so sure. The sure thing is, it has large, deadly sharp claws, which you are sure can slice through flesh like it's butter. It has a really big black mane around its head that waves back due to its speed. The most terrifying thing of all, though, is its head. It has only one eye and its face is somewhat triangular, leading to its mouth that is long and has pointy teeth. Along its face, run some stitches, making it look like they are holding the face from falling apart.

You growl menacingly the more the creature comes towards the four of you, taking a few steps back and preparing for battle. The others around you are immediately alarmed by your actions and scan the place for the threat. But when the creature enters their field of vision, they all relax.

'It's okay _. It's just Seedeater.' Masky chuckles and you can see that beside him, Hoodie's shoulders move as if he is laughing too.

You watch stunned, as EJ takes a few steps forward raising his hands, with the creature stopping immediately in front of him. He strokes its face and it lets out a low growl of happiness. Soon, Masky and Hoodie also join EJ, talking about the seemingly 'Seedeater' leaving you behind, trying to collect your scattered thoughts. From which pit of hell did that creature came from? And it 'growled'? Like a dog? Seriously? Is someone pulling a prank on you? There is absolutely no way this creature exists in the world! It goes against the laws of nature! Not even your insanity would explain something like that! Your thoughts are so random and all over the place, that you immediately feel somewhat light-headed and place your hand on your head, letting out a small groan. What else are you going to see in this world?

Soon, you notice that EJ and Hoodie are actually riding the…well…thing.

'What on earth is that?' you finally ask, holding back a laugh that is more a laugh of confusion.

'This is Seedeater. He's kind of like, my transportation.' EJ mumbles as he pats the large creature on the head.

'Are you ready to go?' he asks.

You start walking towards them with a sly smile on your face 'I thought you'd never ask.' You say as you pull the hood so it hides your face. You nod to Masky and you are the first ones to start running.

Again, it is so dream-like.

This time you are not running as fast as the last time, but you are considerably fast, quickly distancing yourself from the others. The dark forest seems so deafeningly quiet, as you ran inside of it. All sounds seemed to have seized as the five of you made your way towards your hometown, running in full speed. No matter how fast you ran, you are always able to discern the trees that may block your way and skillfully avoid them without much effort, sliding gracefully and closing the distance between you and the town. This time, the feeling that takes over you, is that of complete insanity, as the switch on your mind goes off. You can only imagine the bodies full of blood that are awaiting for you, ready to be slashed opened by your knives and be tasted by you. The monster inside your head purrs loudly, and craves so much the sweet taste of blood, that you immediately feel your mouth begin to water.

Ah the lustful, luxurious taste of blood.

You literally crave it so much that every other thought inside your mind immediately gets erased. You are literally some feet away from indulging yourself to the ruby red liquid that energizes your very soul every single time you get a sip of it. Your vision has long ago turned red and the insanity inside you makes you as dangerous as a loaded gun. You had to drink, you had to take just another taste, and you had to feel the life slowly slipping away under your hands. You wanted to drown yourself in the lust it gives you every single time to reap the life away from your victims.

They were nothing more than portable bags of blood, ready to be devoured by your inner monster. No, by yourself.

When you entered your hometown, all streets where completely empty, and somewhat dark. It was really late at night and everyone had long ago retreated to the supposed safety of their homes, putting their little kids to sleep and continuing to follow them to the dreamland shortly after. The majority of the people that dwelled the town were surely fast asleep, careless to what may be walking the streets of their hometown. But it was better this way. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. And after three weeks of no more murders, their guard has been lowered considerably. This only meant more fun for you. And you knew exactly where to find it.

But first, you had to pay a visit to the local hospital.

Agreeing with EJ to meet right at the point where you entered town, you along with Masky and Hoodie that were fast on your tracks as they were ordered to, make your way to the local hospital. Thankfully, both of them weren't the talkative types when you were on a mission, so you were left to your own decisions, wherefore, enabling you to think a plan of action. Thankfully, the low temperature and the heavy snow that was now falling heavily from the sky helped decrease the amount of people that were outside the hospital and awaiting by the door, so when you finally made your way on the roof of a neighboring to the hospital building, you only spotted three people guarding the hospital. Perfect.

'So how are you going to go about this? There are a few witnesses.' Masky asked, shoving his hands on his pockets just like Hoodie and looking over the half-empty hospital yard.

'You see those windows over there? The dark ones? It's where the blood bank is. There is a door right under it, that leads to some stairs. They'll lead me right inside the blood bank.' You say, pointing at the exact spots so the proxies can see.

'How do you know that the bank is there?' Masky looks at you.

You just shrug and smile slyly 'My sister wandered off one day when we came for a little check up. Needless to say I found her crying outside the blood bank.'

'You two wait here, it won't take me long.' You say and run to the other side of the roof, behind them.

Both of them look at you with curiosity, as to why are you going to the complete different direction, but their question is soon afterwards answered, when you dash to where they are standing, with all the power you got. Reaching the end of the roof, you step down with power and eject yourself to the air, full-speed.

With the speed you had plus your enhanced abilities, you soon cover the distance towards the hospital roof, crossing the road underneath in midair and managing to land on your feet successfully. Making sure no one from the yard saw you, you immediately start running towards the hospital wing, where the blood bank is, jumping over any obstacles that are in your way. In little to no time, you make it many floors above the blood bank. You carefully walk to the edge of the roof and look down. This part of the hospital is somewhat darker than the other side, since a nearby lamp was out. Plus, in front of the building grew a really large cedar tree, its branches almost reaching the fifth floor of the hospital. No humans where in a considerably close proximity, so if you were careful, you would manage to sneak in unnoticed. You step on the edge of the roof and look over at where Masky and Hoodie were. Both of them have their eyes nailed on you and at some point, Masky nods that everything is clear. So, you step out of the roof. Just like that, you allow yourself to fall from the fourteen story building, without feeling the slightest speck of fear inside of you.

The floor comes relatively fast towards you and the air whips you mercilessly, pulling your hood back and allowing your hair to wave. Your breath is held back instinctively and your jaw clenches. But still, you remain concentrated and at the right moment, you stretch your hand out and grab one of the cedar's branches, stopping the fall and hiding yourself inside of it almost perfectly.

Back on the building where the proxies are, Masky can't keep himself from thinking that you would make one splendid proxy if Slenderman had discovered you before you turned into a killer. Still, your approach is too dangerous, and you would be found out if anyone was at his window when you fell.

You breathe out loudly and allow yourself to gently fall off the tree, landing gently on your feet.

Walking inside the building, you realize that the security really is limited on this side of the hospital. Nonetheless, you still pull your hood up and wander around with caution. You manage to break inside the bank quite easily. Immediately, you close the door behind you and grab a small portable fridge, from the ones that people use to cool their drinks and in this case that they use to transfer the blood without it heating up. Taking your sweet time, you open every fridge, taking only three blood packs from each blood type. The only exception is type A+ that they had in abundance, so you shoved some more packs inside the little fridge. EJ would be pleased.

But as you made your way to open the window and jump down, the noise of clogs moving dangerously close to where you were, made you stop on your tracks and listen carefully. Indeed it was the sound of footsteps and they were dangerously close, walking towards were you were. You hold your breath, quickly shoving the fridge to a dark corner and scan the place for potential hiding spots. Finally, the moment you manage to squeeze behind a large fridge, the door opens and the light footsteps of a nurse come inside. The lights flash open as she makes glances around the place. You hadn't bothered to close the fridges, so now that she entered, it was evident that someone had been inside.

'Who the hell left the fridges open?!' she exclaims moving over to the other side of the room.

Not the brightest one huh?

You gently slide along the wall behind the fridges, careful not to mess with any of the cables that are loose and either electrocute yourself or switch a fridge off, as you make your way towards the light switch. Peeking behind a fridge you manage to locate the nurse. She had wheat blonde hair that formed pretty curls, falling loosely on her shoulders and a really pretty face you had to admit. The moment you are next to the light switch, is the moment she notices your small fridge.

'What is that?' she says and opens it 'Who packed all those blood bags?!'

And that was the exact time you decided to close the lights.

Her head jolts upwards, scanning the place in despair, trying to get her eyes used to the sudden darkness and allowing you to lock the door with a small 'click'. You had trapped her inside like a little mouse, ready to be devoured by the demon cat that was after it. The monster inside your head rejoiced and growled loudly as your eyesight turned red, illuminating everything inside the room, while your eyes immediately fixed on the girl. Your insanity it's at its finest as you move along the room, hearing her frightened heart beat fast, sending blood fast in her entire body, making her breathing become faster and shallow. The sound the blood makes as it courses through her veins makes your mouth water tremendously and your teeth to be in desperate need of something to bite. You wanted to end her existence right at that point. But that wouldn't be fun, right? She manages to hear your steps and desperately cries 'W-who's there?!'

In response, you giggle. The sudden sound jumpscares her, and she frantically looks inside the darkness, her head turning to all possible ways and her feet backing down by themselves.

'Reveal yourself now!' she demands in a sudden wave of courage, which is immediately shattered once you giggle once again, as you circle around her.

'Do you really want an answer?' you giggle again making her sanity drain by the second. Ah! How you loved when you could literally see the sanity drain from them and the desperation to take the lead. It was almost extraordinary.

'W-who a-are you?! W-what do you want from m-me?' she demands to know.

'What I want….' You say and make your eyes flash. The moment she sees them, a loud scream leaves her lips, but there is no one to hear her.

You take a step forward putting yourself in the dim light that comes from outside and smile crazily at her 'Your life….I think about taking it.'

You let out a crazy laugh, a laugh that bounces on the walls and makes her scream loudly and kneel down, covering her head. In an instant, you push her on the ground, covering her mouth with your hand and trapping her under you. You lean close to her face, so that you are able to see inside her petrified eyes and she can see inside your hellish own. She tries to break free, but you have nailed her down for good. She is in your complete mercy. You giggle seeing her desperate attempts and fear taking over her. How sweet and tasty her blood must be…

You place one of your knives on her neck, gently passing it over her skin, smiling insanely to her and hearing her heart accelerate in such rate, that the beating is now a continuous hum. Large tears fall from her eyes, as you once again flash a crazy smile, revealing all the madness that was hidden inside of you.

'You know' you say and tilt your head sideways 'If you hadn't came inside, nothing would have happened.' You purr slowly, your voice turning alluring and demon-like 'I guess you are just unlucky.' You say and push the razor-sharp blade on her neck hard. She screams a muffled scream and starts tossing and fighting you with all her might. Still, the only thing you can do is laugh; laugh hysterically to her pathetic attempts for salvation. Your laugh only makes her fight more and her struggling only fuels the insanity and the roars of the monster inside of you.

'Shhhhhh! do you hear that?' you say to her, pretending to try to hear something. She pauses for a moment and stays still, trying to listen if someone was coming to her rescue. But then, you turn towards her, smiling like a lunatic.

'Witches and ghosts are singing!' you raise the knife in the air while an insane look flashes on your eyes as you scream 'TRICK AND KILL!'

'Took you long enough. Did you run into trouble?' Masky says as you land on the roof once again, folding his hands on his chest.

You smile brightly 'Nah, I took care of the nuisances. And got a good supply for EJ.' You say holding up your stash.

'Okay then, let's go back.' He says 'Oh and _? You got some blood here.' He says and point on your chin discreetly.

Your eyes open wide and your hand immediately shots up, wiping the blood.

'What can I say? She was delicious.' You purr as the three of you make your way back to the meeting point.

It didn't take you long to return to your arranged meeting point. When you got there, you found EJ waiting for you, while packing many jars on a pretty big backpack he had brought with him. All of you started chatting merrily; it seemed that the night was a successful one as both you had a little snack and EJ managed to find much more victims than he expected, so he would have a nice small stash of organs for the days that would follow. Despite your love for blood, you couldn't help but feel your stomach turn a little in the view of the jarred organs, a feeling that you quickly pushed back, before it was noticed by any of your comrades. You happily handed EJ your stash of blood and he praised you in his own, quiet way for the amount you were able to gather.

The night was a success.

You made sure everything was packed and you were ready to start running towards the forest again, when a familiar scent caught your attention. You turned towards the scent and immediately, your eyes fell on the source.

A man walking right across the street. He had his head hung down, with his messy, curly blonde hair protruding from every possible corner. He had one hand inside his pocket and with the other one held a cigarette that he raised to his mouth every so often. His jeans were baggy and his leather jacket was ready to fall apart, as he mindlessly wandered on the empty street.

Immediately, memories of one particular night flashed right before your eyes.

You were back on the shattered table. Your breath was cut and pained you to even come out. Large, hot tears ran down your eyes, as violent sobs made your whole, shattered body jolt. The body of your sister lied right beside you, her large eyes open and lifeless, turning glassy with the passing moments, making her look more and more like a doll. Her blood had already started forming a pool underneath her. You wanted to go to her. To take her inside your arms and cry your soul out, slowly dying right beside your little sister that you loved so, so much. Then, the murderers came above you. You saw the blonde one smirk widely to you, as the leader took out the knife and sat on you.  
>'You're dead, sl*t.' the blonde one that smelled of cigarettes and vodka murmured slowly.<p>

You were snatched back into reality. The three men around you looked at you expectantly. One of them must have spoken, but you were in no condition to make out who that was.

'_ is everything alright?' EJ asked you calmly.

'Yeah everything's fine.' You said absentmindedly as your eyes were still focused on the blonde man 'Is it alright if I have another treat tonight? I just realized, I found one of the mice that I was looking for.'

All of them follow your gaze, only to locate the man.

'Slenderman will be expecting u-'

'Make it quick _.' EJ interrupted Masky and gave you the nod to go.

You quickly pulled your hood over your face and putting your hands in your pockets, you walked across the street quickly, following the blonde man. The monster inside your mind had slowly but steadily begun to growl, a growl so menacing and full of insanity, that the world around you seized to exist anymore. Your eyes focused solemnly on the man a few meters in front of you. Finally you had discovered one of them. The adrenaline rushed inside your veins hard, electrifying your every fiber, sending shivers down your spine and sharpening your senses to the very end of their capabilities. You could literally hear his breath; you could hear his heart beat loudly inside his chest; the blood coursing through his veins. And the only thing you wanted to do is shove your hand inside his chest and rip out the most important organ a human has.

But no. This would end him too quickly and you didn't want that. You wanted his death to be as slow and painful as possible, to make him feel what you and your family felt as the life was drained away from you. And the ideas that popped inside your mind! My merciful God, the ideas where simply so good, that you just couldn't decide among them. Cut his chest wide open? Nah, death would be too quick. Throw acid on him? Hmmm, it would do. Maybe chop his hands and legs off slowly, one inch at a time and enjoying his screams to the fullest? Yeah, that would also do. Your insanity switch turned inside your head and the monster was what currently pulled the strings of your body. You smiled widely and insanely to the various thoughts passing through your mind, with your tongue slowly licking your lips at the thought of his blood painting the walls and your face till nothing was recognizable. Your eyes flashed with excitement and low, resonating growls started coming out of your chest, as your eyes literally burnt his back. A laugh was echoing inside your mind. Loud and clear it made you slowly start to laugh in real life, completely allowing yourself to be devoured by the insanity that lived inside your heart. And you welcomed it with open arms.

But the murderer in front of you wasn't completely oblivious to your existence. Every now and then he would peek above his shoulder only to see you gliding slowly behind him, making a feeling of danger shoot throughout his whole body. This wasn't good. What if you were the monster-girl that they tried to kill only to make her come back from the dead? He and his friends barricaded themselves inside their houses for a whole month, listening to the mass murders that happened every day, knowing it was you and awaiting you to find them. But after three weeks with no murders, they dared to come out.

So he decided to test his theory out. If you were indeed you, he would die instantly. If not, then nothing to worry about.

So making a turn on an empty street he made a run for it. You let out a sanity draining laugh and with exceptional speed, you are standing immediately in front of him, blocking his way and piercing him with your gaze under the hood. The man comes to an abrupt stop and all color drains from his face.

'I-It's y-you.' he manages to stutter.

You raise your head, so that he can see only your mouth and smile dangerously at him 'Aww, I'm so honored you remember me.' You say. He can literally feel your gaze under the shadows of your hood, melting his skin away. He is in grave danger. He looks desperately around him for a possible way out but the moment you notice it, you laugh even harder, making his heart stop.

'You really think you have a chance of escaping me? Don't make me laugh.' You say and taking out your hands from your pockets, you start slowly and steadily to circle around him, as the predator does to his prey. You see him swallow hard and follow you with his gaze, remaining completely still as a statue.

'You know, it took me a while to locate you. And I only located you now. But from the moment I picked up your stench, rest assured, I can find you in the deepest pits of hell.' You laugh taking out your knives and playing with them in your hands. He eyes them but says nothing, only gulps hard.

'So' you continue as you slowly close the circle around him, with insanity painting your voice 'I'm going to kill you painfully slowly. You should really be expecting me to hunt you pests down. And after I kill you, I'll leave a message to your 'friends' so that they know I'm coming.' You laugh and stand still.

'Oh, no you won't.' he suddenly exclaims and pulls out a gun, pointing it at you.

You laugh insanely, laugh and laugh and laugh, a laughter that sends shivers down the murderers' spine and making the night colder than it already is. He clenches his jaw and points at you determined.

'I'll kill you, you crazy b!tch.' he says and shoots.

You make no move, allowing the five bullets to hit your body hard. All the time, you laugh manically, a laugh that even the mightiest demons would fear. The bullets come out of your body and the moment he stops, you charge on him. You elbow him on the nose, making him lose his balance and fall on the ground. You follow him down, sitting on top of him. You place the knives beside you and with your bare hands, you begin to throw punches at him. Again and again and again and again. Blood comes out of his mouth and nose but you still continue to hit him hard and when the punches don't satisfy you anymore, you bang his head hard against the concrete, making loud cracks to be heard in the silent street. He screams and tries to fight you back, only for you to snatch his hand and twisting it, you break the bone, letting out a victorious and crazy scream that overpowers even his pained one.

'You are mine f*cker! You are mine! I'll kill you! I'll f*cking kill you, you useless son of a b!tch! You'll pay! I'll hunt you down! All of you! Like the animals you are! And I'll make sure the last thing you see is the devil himself!' you scream again and again, in an insane rage that has taken over you.

'_! Police is coming!' you hear EJ yell in the distance, but you just ignore him.

You grab your knives and raising them both in the air, you smile a smile that reaches your ears, dripping with insanity and bloodlust. Seeing you, his swollen eyes open wide and he screams. But you voice sounds above his.

'WITCHES AND GHOSTS ARE SINGING! TRICK AND KILL!'

But at that moment, bright lights flash behind you and you hear the screech of the brakes, making the car behind your stop immediately. Two doors open immediately.

'PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND DROP YOUR WEAPON!' a man screams behind you.

Insanity is still coursing through your veins, but you obey him, knowing that if they hit your head, it will take long to recover and if you kill them, Slenderman will cast you out of the house. DAMN IT!

You slowly and carefully drop the knives and put your hands behind your head, slowly rising from the ground. The moment you step away from the blonde guy, he turns and makes a run for his life.

'BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID!' you yell behind him, anger flashing in your eyes.

'TURN AROUND NOW!' the policeman orders.

'Yeah, this is policeman Cook, we need back up.' Says the other one on the radio.

You swear to yourself. If you turn and reveal your face, then it's game over. Still if you don't, they'll shoot you and that will also be game over. You wouldn't see Sally again. All the faces of your recently formed family flash inside your mind. Even Jeff is there. Was this day the last day you'll see them? It's pretty sure that they'll lock you up somewhere that not even light will be able to reach. You sigh heavily. You'll never be able to avenge your family and the murderers will be free to roam the streets once again.

'I SAID TURN AROUND!'

'OKAY, okay I heard you!' you say and slowly start to turn.

Then, out of nowhere, a black shadow runs towards you and you feel two strong hands wrap around you protectively, while the smell of mint and medicine reaches your nose, as someone hides your face in his chest.

'Don't look up _.' You hear the familiar voice of EJ whisper to your ear.

'HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AHH!' something hits the two officers simultaneously.

EJ picks you up while keeping your face hidden and starts to run.

'Nice work Masky, Hoodie. Now let's get out of here!' he yells to the other two and all you can feel is running.

Some minutes pass and the distant noise of more police cars becomes fainter by the passing seconds. But you just can't bring yourself on looking up, so you are left to hold on from EJ. At some point, and when all you can hear is the wind and the trees, EJ puts you carefully down on the snow.

'_ are you okay?' you immediately see three pair of eyes locked in you –even if you can't see them under the masks-

'He got away EJ. He got away.' You say, tears falling down your eyes.

You failed.


	14. Chapter 13,5 Bath Time 1

**Chapter 13.5 Bath Time #1**

After the little 'excursion' you had along with EJ, Masky and Hoodie, your mood seemed to drop tremendously. You weren't the brightest and happier person inside the Creepypasta household, but after that night, your face was constantly frowning and your smiles that you used to give once in a while and more often to Sally, had completely disappeared. You just felt useless. You had him right in front of you and you just didn't manage to kill him. What a disgrace.

All the other Pasta had also noticed your gloomier mood.

Toby was constantly around you making whatever joke he found possible to cheer you up, Ben had purposely lost the last game you played on the PS3, Sally made you tons and tons of paper butterflies in every color possible, Masky and Hoodie made a cheesecake to cheer you up with some sugar and EJ was constantly around you, trying to get you to talk, which was rather unlikely to his usually quiet character. Even Jeff seemed to be not his usual self and had stopped to pester you with anything that came into his mind and just left you at peace.

But still, your mood was so down, that you just couldn't relax.

Until today.

You had finally decided to cheer yourself up a bit and stop being gloomy. So you decided to take a nice and relaxing bubble bath. You changed to your fuchsia bathrobe picked some candles, your radio and some towels from your room and walked to the bath. When you were a human, you used to take long baths after a hard day at school and they always seemed to cheer you up. So why not continue to lift your mood now? Yes, you now where a cold-bloodied killer with insanity pumping through your veins, but you continued to be a girl.

Walking inside the bathroom, you sat on the edge of the bathtub and turned the tap on. Hot water started streaming down with steam hitting your face almost immediately. You added (y/f) bath foam and left the bathtub to fill. You placed the radio on a far away plug and turned it on. Sweet music soon flooded the room. Mumbling the song gently, you placed the candles around the bathtub and lit them on, tumbling the bathroom in a sweet mid-light. You smiled to yourself contently. Ahhh how you missed that…. Wait… damn it, you forgot your clothes!

Geez!

You sigh heavily and walk back on your room to get your clothes. You still wore Hoodie's clothes, since you didn't have time to go shopping or anything yet. Still, as you walk back into the bathroom, there is a veeeery _strange_ noise coming from the radio. Almost like there is a problem in the sound every now and then, it makes you stop on your tracks and look at the radio. It almost sounds like….chuckle?

Realization hits you hard on the face. Putting a pokerface on, you place the clothes on the counter and say 'Oh, damn, I forgot the underwear.' Another low chuckle comes from the radio but you keep your cool. Walking out of the bathroom, you lean over the banister and look down on the main hallway. Thankfully, you see EJ walking out of the living room, his face leaning over a book as he walks.

'Psst,…..Ej!' you say trying not to be heard inside the bathroom.

His face is lifted from the book and turns towards you, the black holes eternally stained with the same black substance.

'Can you come here for a sec?' you say and nod to him vigorously.

He rushes up the stairs and walks to you. You see his mask lower and then raising again to your face as he looks at you from bottom to top. You just fold your hands on your chest and try not to laugh at the clear feeling of uneasiness coming from every fiber of his existence.

'W-What's the m-matter _?' he asks, his voice with a faint hint of shyness.

'Can you please listen to the radio?' you say and pull him closer to the door so that he can listen to it too. His whole body stiffens to the point of literally turning him into a statue, but follows your lead. There is a brief moment of complete silence, with the radio playing the music normally and the two of you waiting for anything unusual, when a sneezing sound comes from within it, too silent to be noticed by a normal human.

You hear a low growl coming from EJ lips as he walks over to the radio, pulling the plug off. Then, he grabs the radio and begins to shake it violently, with all the power he had.

'Come out! You little, perverted elf!' he growls to the radio and keeps shaking it.

'Damn you Ben! I said: !'

There is a loud '_thump_' and Ben literally falls out of the radio, crashing on the floor hard. For a moment he's disoriented but once his blood-shot eyes fall on an enraged EJ and your chuckling face he flashes an awkward smile.

'I promise it's not what it looks like.'

'Oh really? I dare you to say that to Slenderman!' EJ growls as he grabs the little elf from the back of his green shirt and lifting him off the ground, makes his way out of the bathroom.

'Sorry about that _. He won't bother you again. Enjoy your bath.' EJ mumbles shyly to you as he makes his way out, carrying Ben along.

You thank him and close the door, locking it twice and proceeding to check the place once again. When you make sure there will be no disturbances, you make your way inside the bathtub, gently singing, with your voice covering the desperate screams of Ben, as his games were confiscated for the rest of the week.


	15. Chapter 14 Behind The Surface

**_A/N: I'm literally SO SO SO anxious about this chapter. There are so many things going on, that I just don't know how to feel about it. I hope that you'll like it though :D :D _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I will give you a new heart and put a new spirit in you; I will remove from you your heart of stone and give you a heart of flesh.<br>Ezekiel 36:26_**

After the incident with Ben hiding inside the bathroom, you were surprised to find out that his videogames were confiscated for the rest of the week and Slenderman himself made him come and apologize to you for his rude behavior. The reality was, that you weren't in particular mad at him, you found it rather clever that he hid inside the radio. Still, in the process of EJ trying to make Ben come out of it, something inside of the radio broke, so to make it up to you, he offered to repair it and truthfully, he made it better than before. So you were again in rather good terms as always. After the relaxing bath, your mood seemed to improve radically and you were no longer your moody self. But that didn't mean you weren't planning on going after the first murderer. His scent had settled inside your heart and mind and you were sure you would be able to recognize it, even in a massive crowd of people. It was just a matter of time for you to chase him down and end him once and for all.

Therefore, you were training daily, trying to get as good as possible in every aspect of fighting. Slenderman himself was training you for hours and hours each day, making you come through every possible case scenario and improve both your physical and mental abilities through them. Your evasive abilities were perfected in a short time period, making it almost too hard for even the faceless man to capture you in one of his tentacles. You were literally slipping away from his grasp with exceptional skill and every time he used more and more tentacles to raise the difficulty level for you.

The same went for your enhanced senses as well. You were now able to defend yourself with only your hearing ability or even your sense of smell. Slenderman would often cut off many of your senses and train you to use them one at a time to defend yourself from the enemies. At first it was more difficult than it looked like, since you could pick up more things than necessary, but after a while, you were able to focus solely on one particular thing and shut down any other distractions. The Proxies also helped him in various cases. Still, there was only one thing that you couldn't even begin to have and that was raw strength. No matter what you tried, your strength was almost zero and you have to rely greatly on techniques to make it through brawls. It was frustrating, but you couldn't help it; even the demon inside you couldn't be of any help. The result was that you had to avoid showdowns that required only strength.

On the other hand, your secret examinations that EJ made you go through almost every day weren't progressing as you would like. Both of you were puzzled that your heart seemed to start beating out of the blue and then stop again but no matter what you did nothing seemed to approach the issue. EJ put all his knowledge on the examinations. Cardiograph examinations, microbiological examinations, X-rays, EEG, hematology examinations, nothing seemed to explain your heart condition. As nothing made it start again. Throughout all these examinations, your heart was still and silent as every Creepypasta's heart. You had begun to get frustrated whereas EJ was getting more and more into examining every little aspect. Though, it was a dead end and both of you knew it.

'Maybe it was just our imagination.' You finally breathed out one afternoon, while you swayed your legs back and forth, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

'I would highly oppose that. It wasn't just the two of us that heard the beating; it was also the cause of Rake's attack. I just can't figure it out yet.' EJ said, while he pinned a small bottle with a needle and drained the liquid out.

'Here.' He said coming towards you and gently taking your hand in his, he pierced your skin, finding the vein under it 'It's adrenaline serum. It's three times the normal dose and it will make your heart beat.' He emptied the serum inside your vein.

Both of you remained still, waiting for any audible result. EJ's hands still gently held on your hand, his black-as-the-darkness skin in perfect contrast with your (s/c) own. But the minutes passed so slow, that you thought an eternity passed by, before EJ sighed loudly and placed his hand on his forehead in defeat.

'Nothing. We'll try again tomorrow. Damn it!' he said, throwing the needle with such power to the other wall, that it shuttered in small pieces.

'Don't worry EJ, something will come up eventually.' You say, trying to pacify him, placing your hand on his shoulder.

He turns and looks at your hand and then you, but eventually just nods. You sigh and stand up, walking towards the basement stairs. The only thing you would like to do right now is to cuddle up in the sofa with Sally and watch any movie or cartoon she might like. So, you say goodbye to EJ and walk out of the room, slowly closing the door behind you and walking down the corridor towards the living room. EJ had offered you to join him later tonight on a hunt, but you just didn't feel like it today. Walking inside the living room, you see all the others gathered there.

Toby was trying to annoy Masky as usual, Hoodie was just sitting on the other side of Masky saying nothing to Toby, Ben was sulking on the armchair on your right, watching the news on the TV and mumbling to himself how boring all of this cr p was. Jeff was sitting on his armchair near the window, looking out on the garden while playing mindlessly with his knife. You had long ago observed that even if the others were all together, he would prefer to keep a certain distance from them, always being by himself, unless he was spoken to; then he would most certainly answer no matter what he would say. A thought had generated inside your head, but since he was being such a prick to you, you decided to leave him be and not care in the slightest.

Finally, Sally was sitting on the floor, playing with a husky….wait…this ain't no husky…it's definitely a dog resembling a husky but…

'Hey _! Look what Smile does!' Sally exclaims and tapping the dog's mouth, she makes him sit and roll to the side, sticking his tongue out.

Your pokerface is unbreakable, but inside you can't help but feel surprised. This 'dog' had bright red fur resembling the color of fire with a black mane around its head, going all the way back to its tail. Its whole fur was rather massive and appeared fluffy, making you want to pet it to see if it's as soft as it looks like. But the most astonishing thing about this dog, was its demon like mouth that was up on a large smile, which resembled the smile Jeff had. Seeing you, it growled loudly and standing up, made its way towards you, sitting in front of you and looking at you expectantly. You slowly kneel down, placing your hand on its head lightly and petting it. Its fur is as soft as it looked like and you give it a big smile, while it licks your hand in seer happiness.

'Whose dog is that?' you ask.

'Mine. Got a problem with that?' Jeff throws at you angrily, without even turning.

'Not at all.' You say plainly 'He's just adorable.'

'He's not 'adorable', he's a killer!' he throws at you furiously.

You shrug 'One doesn't exclude the other.'

You stand up and walk to the others, looking at the TV that had a movie on at the moment. All three proxies and Ben looked at the screen with undiminished interest. One gaze upon the TV, you recognize immediately Optimus Prime turning into his monster truck form, with his companions running beside him also in their automobile forms. Even Jeff seems to peek from his armchair, his gaze nailed on the screen. You sigh loudly. Boys.

'Well? You want me to make dinner boys?' you ask putting your hands on your waist.

'Can you cook something nice kitty?' Toby says under his mouth piece, never taking his eyes from the screen.

'I'm thinking of making you crepes. What do you say?' you ask.

'What is that?' Ben says.

'It's French pancakes, only with cheese and ham.'

This time, you see Toby jump up and before you even make the slightest move, he grabs you and throws you over his shoulder walking towards the kitchen. You scream loudly and punch him in the back, but he continues to carry you as if nothing was happening.

'Toby! Let me down now!' you demand, chuckling a little bit.

'You're already late woman! Make the French pancakes now!' he says happily while walking and smacks you in the butt.

'Okay okay I get it!' you yell 'But do that again and I'll chop your hand off!' you scold him as he places you inside the kitchen.

In response, he gives you a bone-smashing hug, messes your hair and walks back into the living room, jumping over the sofa and landing on his spot. You just sigh and walk around the kitchen gathering the ingredients. Since when are you going to cook for them? Better yet, since when did you start feeling cozy around them? You couldn't help but notice your self changing as the days go by. At first, you would be really cold at them, not wanting anything to do with them and only accepting Slenderman's offer in order to be around Sally. Still, here you are, mixing ingredients and feeling your excitement and anxiety on whether or not they'll like the food you'll make, grow inside of you, as if this little thing will be something too serious for you. What on earth is happening?

It's almost like…

You feel cozy. Like you are at home.

No, no this is ridiculous, your only family is dead and gone and you can't possibly feel like home. Here; you already feel the pain of the loss deep inside your heart, like a sharp knife tearing inside your flesh and giving power to the monster of grief inside of you. But still, why are you smiling in the thought of Toby annoying Masky and Ben yelling over a won game? Where the f*ck did your cold and emotionless self go? Why do you feel this weird thing inside your chest? What the hell is that? It's almost….warm….like…coziness?

No!

Just no.

You can't possibly feel cozy in a place full of murderers. Yeah, you are one of them –a cold-bloodied killer as well- but this only makes you think just like them. Blood and murder are the only things you live for in this god forsaken place and life. You are all insane; just well-sharpened blades ready to strike anyone in their path dead. You are no longer human; you can't possibly feel things humans can feel. Companionship, coziness, safety and friendship all these things are forbidden to you, the ones that chose the path of insanity. You must be left behind, be left alone. The insanity doesn't leave you space to form connections. You are all alone in this world, damned eternally for your insanity and continuous sins. You must be alone.

So why do you speak to Slenderman as if he was your father?!

Why do you love Sally as if she was Cady?

Why do you trust Eyeless Jack with your life?

_'__Ohana means family — no one gets left behind, and no one is ever forgotten__. _

What?!

You stop on your tracks and look straight in front of you in the void, with the knife suspended over the cheese. What the hell was that? Why did your brain all of a sudden decide to give you a quote from _Lilo and Stitch_? And especially that quote? That was when realization hit you hard. You didn't just feel like home here…you felt like you were in a family! A crazy, twisted, insane and blood-thirsty family. You all were insane with many loose screws on your brains, but you had something in common; the longing. The longing to form a family, no matter how twisted and bad it was. Because you may no longer be human, but you are still cursed to keep some of the human characteristics in you.

'Hey! Why the f*ck are you dozing off you sl*t?' a voice brings you back into reality. You turn your gaze, only to see an irritated Jeff walking inside the kitchen and leaning against the counter, looking at you.

You plainly ignore him and continue cutting the cheese and stuffing the crepes.

'Well, aren't ya going to respond?' he says, obviously irritated.

Again, you ignore him. You grab the first pan of crepes and walk towards the oven and unfortunately, where Jeff was. Your senses are on edge as you pass by him. He doesn't do the slightest as you pass, so you let out a slight sigh of relief. The moment you reach the oven though, you feel your foot stumbling onto something, making you lose your balance and land on the floor. The pan leaves your hands and lands hard on the floor, ejecting some of the crepes on it. Jeff's laughter echoes inside the kitchen loudly, as you sit up and gather the fallen food from the ground, trying desperately to contain your anger. No, you can't slice him in half; Slenderman will kick you out. No, you can't beat him up to the point that he won't be able to speak; EJ will have to look after him then.

'Well, aren't ya going to do anything?' he says laughing hard.

'No.' you say as you stand up and put the crepes on the oven and the ones that fell on the floor on the trash, completely ignoring him and with your usual pokerface on.

The world around you blurs instantly and your back hits the wall hard, while something cold is pushed against your neck hard. You look up, only to see an enraged Jeff inches away from your face, his black eyes flashing with insanity and bloodlust. He has you pinned on the wall hard, leaving you no room to escape without a possible fight. The monster inside your head awakens and starts to growl loudly, making your ears ring hard, blurring your thoughts, but you try to push it away. You won't give him the satisfaction of battling him. So you breathe slowly, trying to cool your head down and remove your hands slowly from the back of your jeans, away from your knives. You won't fight him. Not today. Still, he is not in the same page as you and clearly the lust for a good fight has taken over his mind, making him smile even more, if that was even possible.

'Ya know what really gets on my nerves? Getting completely ignored by a f*cking wh*re. And you, b!tch have managed to make me mad.'

You swallow hard, trying to keep your cool and not react in any way, as you stare at him coldly.

'Why aren't ya reacting? Aren't ya mad? Huh? Aren't you f*cking mad?!' he yells and pushes the blade even harder on your neck.

You breathe calmly and try to focus on something else than tearing his throat open. Then, the thought you had from days ago flashes on your mind. You stare at his black eyes as he leans even closer, his voice hoarse and full of anger.

'Why aren't ya reacting when I f*cking mess with ya?! Ya never react, you f*cker! So tell me why!'

'Jeff.' You say, your voice controlled 'You're lonely, aren't you?'

This takes him by surprise.

His eyes widen even more and his head backs away a little, as he stares at you in complete shock. You feel the blade of the knife shake a little bit on your neck, but you continue to talk.

'You are always sitting by yourself even if all of the others are together. You never speak, unless someone speaks to you. It is clear that you want to interact with the rest of them, but still try to keep your distance. You wanna know what I think? I think that you are so lonely and hurt inside, that you are afraid to come closer to the others, in case you get your heart broken again. Still, you crave for someone to keep you some company. You have to learn that we are all on the same boat here. You try to act all tough and emotionless, but the only thing you really want is to reach out for someone, but you don't realize, there are people here that are able to help you.'

As you speak, his mouth opens a little bit in awe and slowly, he removes his knife and takes a step back, still looking at you in total surprise. But for you right now, he is an open book.

'You wanna know why I don't react when you mess with me?' you say and his jaw clenches once again. Still he makes no threatening move.

'Because I know how hard it is to be hurt and lonely. I have felt it deep inside my guts and I completely know how it feels.' You say calmly to him.

'Is everything alright _?' you hear a voice say and Masky walks inside the kitchen, his gaze falling at you and then at Jeff.

In response you give him a small smile 'Yeah, Jeff was just trying to snatch some crepes. Well they aren't ready yet.' You say, acting naturally and walking pass the two men, to prepare the second pan. Masky throws a serious look at Jeff, not buying completely your explanation, but Jeff just puts his knife away and walks back into the living room.

With Masky's help, you managed to finish earlier than you expected. The crepes were so good, that everyone gave you thumbs up. You had distributed them on every plate, so that everyone would have the same amount and served everyone, giving them their plates. You even gave Jeff one, smiling encouragingly to him, with him mumbling a very-so-faint thank you. After you had all eaten up, you grabbed a small blanket and enveloped yourself and Sally on the sofa, hugging her tightly and watching TV along with the others. After some point, she drifted into sleep and you kissed her forehead, closing your eyes too. The boys agreed in whispers not to bother you and let both of you sleep undisturbed, so they retreated to their rooms quietly.

The only one that was left behind though, was Jeff.

Rising from his armchair, he was about to walk to his room, when his never blinking gaze fell on you.

You were sleeping calmly, your characteristics relaxed and calm, making you look less and less like a Creepypasta under the faint light of the moon outside. Your (s/c) skin was illuminated majestically and your (h/l) (h/c ) hair were tangled around your face making you look like you were a doll that was brought to life. The blanket had slipped down, exposing your bare neck and hands that were hugging the little girl next to you with a sorrowful longing.

Jeff walked close to you and looked at your sleeping face.

How the f*ck did you dare to say all those things to him? How dare you f*cking think that he was lonely. He chose to do that out of his own free will. He wasn't lonely. No, not at all. So how dare you tell him all those things and think that you will go unpunished? Who the hell do you think you are?! You're just a plain f*cking girl with depression issues. So why did his mind go completely blank at your words? Why was he unable to react, not even to argue you? Why wasn't he able to slash your neck open, for the first time since he was turned? Just who the f*ck are you?

He growled silently.

'Don't ya think ya have me all figured out. There are things that will surprise ya.' He said.

Then, he sighed silently and placing his cold, white hands on the blanket, he pulled it upwards, so that it was covering your exposed skin, shielding you against the coldness of the night.

''Night.' He murmured and walked out of the living room, nodding to Smile to follow him on his room.

Little did he know, that you where just a moment away from completely drifting into sleep when he spoke and covered you and you had heard everything.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what do you guys think? I'm so anxious on hearing your thoughts, so please make sure to leave a review! This was by far the hardest chapter in this story so far, so I'll be waiting for your reactions. With this done, we officially enter the main plot :P :D Stay awesome! Love ya all :D :D 3_**


	16. Chapter 15 Only A Bad Dream

_**A/N: Well, I couldn't wait too much until I uploaded the new chapter so here it is! Also, major Saw II spoilers ahead! You have been warned :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Only A Bad Dream<strong>

You couldn't help but feel yourself grow a little warmer towards Jeff after he covered you up last night. It was insane from your part and completely unreasonable, but after that little 'chat' you had in the kitchen and the pain you managed to feel in his voice when he spoke before covering you up, made your heart warm up a bit. Maybe he wasn't the complete ssh#le you thought he was. Maybe he was just misunderstood. And you couldn't really blame him for being that way.

The next morning found both you and Sally on the sofa, sleeping the best sleep you had in a really long time. EJ woke you both up, giving you a warm cup of coffee with plenty of sugar –just how you liked it- and a glass of milk for the little girl. When Sally went off to play, EJ sat beside you and you both chatted silently, discussing the resent results on one of your blood tests. Again, everything looked perfectly normal, leaving EJ more puzzled than ever and kind of disappointed. You tried to pacify him suggesting that next time, it would be a good opportunity for him to test you while drinking blood. Maybe this way, the blood consumption would trigger any reaction that would be considered peculiar. EJ found it a rather good idea and that it would surely trigger something, as you appeared to need blood the same way mortals needed water; for survival.

'So what do you say EJ? Wanna go on a hunt?' you suggested.

'This doesn-'

'Nope! No one's going anywhere tonight!' Toby announces as he walks inside the living room with the other proxies close behind and while posing as if he was a superhero.

'And why is that?' you ask, throwing him a pillow.

'Tonight's a movie-sleepover night kitty!' he announced, ticking more than usual and popping his neck, throwing the pillow back at you.

'Not again.' EJ exclaimed and threw his head back on the sofa.

'Movie night?'

'Every once a month we all gather to see a movie.' Masky explained.

'..L-last t-time…d-didn't go…so well…' Hoodie stuttered.

'Yeah, Toby got thrown out of the window by Jeff 'cause he couldn't stop talking and Masky tripped on a fallen piece of candy LJ left around, getting a bloody nose from the collision.' Ben grabbed the controller and turned a game on, jumping next to EJ on the sofa.

'Don't forget Slenderman yelling at us for destroying the living room too.' EJ commented.

'It was one hell of a night.' Jeff entered the room and threw himself on his armchair, turning it to face towards all of you.

You give him a sweet smile 'I can bet on it. Okay then' you say and turn to the others 'You had my attention, now you have my interest. How about I make the food and you prepare the room? We are quite many and I don't think we'll last without food.'

'Oh! Oh! Can I help too _?'

Slenderman walked inside the living room with Sally on his arms. The little girl beamed with delight at you, hoping she would get to spend more time with her big sister. You smiled brightly at her and agreed, as she slipped down from the man's arms and rushed towards you, shoving herself inside your arms lovingly. You closed her inside, kissing the top of her head lightly as EJ tickled her feet.

'If I find the living room in the state I found it last month, I'm going to cast you all out. Do you hear me?' Slenderman threatened, his voice booming on the close space.

'We promise we won't Slendy!' Ben reassured.

One by one, all of you agreed to keep the place just as it is. Something deep inside you gave you pictures of what they must have done to the room, one picture worse than the other. It was only logical for Slenderman to flip out if they were just a step away from tearing the place to the ground –you were quite sure though that they even hanged from the chandelier-. You reassured Slenderman that you would keep an eye out for the boys and he was quite sure that you were more than just able to beat them into pulp if they did something to the room. So, after lunch, you raised Sally on your arms and made your way inside the kitchen once again (I thought it would be good to show you the kitchen- kitchen ), just like yesterday.

'Here you go honey.' You say as you pass the apron from her head, tying it on her back 'I'll let you keep an eye to the cake. What do you say?' you smile to her, pulling your own apron over your head and pulling the ingredients on the counter.

'Can I put the ingredients in? Please _! Please, please, please!' She gives you the puppy eyes.

You laugh 'Of course honey.'

Spending some quality time with Sally could only help you. Every time she was around you, you could feel your insanity slowly vanishing away and your old, human self rising once again inside of you. It felt kind of good to feel normal again, even for a small period of time. Like your very own shelter among the sheer madness that had taken over your mind, allowing the monster to roam free inside of you most of the time. But when you were around Sally, you could smile and laugh happily once again. The pain and torture that takes over your whole body when you are alone, vanishes and you are free to enjoy life. Maybe it's not so bad here. Maybe you could, somehow and to some extent, replenish the loss of your family. Maybe you could have a family once again. A crazy, insane and dysfunctional, killer family.

One hour afterwards, you find yourself singing loudly along with Sally and dancing around as you prepared dinner.

'_Boom boom boom clap._' Sally sang merrily.

_'You're picture perfect blue.. Sunbathing under moon.. Stars shining as your bones illuminate.. First kiss just like a drug.. Under your influence.. You take me over you're the magic in my veins..This must be love! The sound in my heart..The beat goes on and on and on and on and-_'

'_Boom clap._'

_'You make me feel good..Come home to me come home to me now! The sound in my heart..The beat goes on and on and on and on and..You make me feel good..Come home to me come home to me…'_

Both of you sang on top of your lungs dancing around the kitchen. The boys hearing the noise you two made just left you enjoy yourselves, with Jeff and EJ making sure neither an eager Toby nor Ben would interrupt you. Slowly but steadily the whole house was starting to have a more happy vibe on it, with cheerful voices echoing around it. Who said that killers can't have fun, smile or sing? They can still tear you in pieces with a smile on.

'Okay Sally, go play with Ben.' You say as you put her down. The little girl ran out of the kitchen with her pink dress waving behind her from the speed.

'Hey _. Want help?' you look up and see a very awkward looking Jeff standing by the door, messing his burned black hair in uneasiness. He was unsure of offering to help and kind of used all his self control to try being friendly, but in the end took his chance, only to see you smile brightly at him.

'Hey Jeff. You can help me cut the vegetables if you want.' You say as you cut a yellow pepper in half.

He silently comes towards you, eyeing the now sliced pepper like it was a potential victim. You mentally laugh and give him the knife you were using. He begins to cut the pepper a little bit too carefully to be honest, while you grab a pan for the cake, starting buttering its surface. Your eyes are nailed at Jeff that looks like a fish out of water. It was obvious he hadn't done that before, but if his question was a rhetorical one and he didn't plan on helping you from the start, well, too bad for him. Think of it as your revenge for his behavior all this time. But, he doesn't complain at all as he continues his chore and you preparing the cake for the oven. Both of you soon fall in complete silence as you prepare the base for the pizza, a silence that is soon broken by Jeff.

'Say _. I heard Masky say that ya found one of your 'mice'. How did that f*cking happen?'

You just shrug 'I just happened to stumble on him on the street. If the cops hadn't got in the way I would have tasted his blood on the spot.'

'F*cking pests. These Pacmen in police suits in the town are f*cking annoying. They almost got me once.' He admits.

'Really? What did you do?' you ask.

'Lured them in and f*cking sent them to sleep. Ya should have seen their f*cking faces. I laughed for ages.'

'Well you were lucky then. They didn't leave me space to run. So the mouse got away.'

'Want me to hunt him down for ya?' he offered with a sly smile.

'Nah, thank you.' you smile back 'I can hunt him alone.'

'Ya know, I could teach ya some moves on hunting if ya like. Since ya suck at it.' His smirk is wide.

'You haven't seen me hunting. So we could end up with me teaching you.' you fight back.

'What'd ya say we go out for hunting. We'll see who's best. Loser admits defeat.'

'Oh, the bet is on Jeff the Killer.' You flash him a dangerous smile, insanity creeping on your mind.

'Bring it on Halloween.' He says and you see his eyes flash red.

'Oooooh, kittyyyyyy! Can you come here for a sec~?' you hear Toby calling for you.

You quickly dry your hands on a towel 'You keep cutting the vegetables.' You warn Jeff who scoffs and rolls his eyes. Walking inside the living room, at first you don't know either to yell at them or praise them. They have removed everything out of the way, including the sofa, Jeff's armchair and the coffee table and instead, they have spread pillows all over the place along with small mattresses and many blankets. The whole place looked like a shelter and many of the other Creepypasta were already lying down. You found Toby and Ben disagreeing on what movie you should watch. Toby voted for Halloween 1 and Ben for Saw II. But in the end, you voted for Saw II, leading Toby to pout and Ben to mock him, but as you explained, family massacres were NOT on your 'to see' list.

So when the food was ready and Jeff helped you carry it on the living room, you all sat down and started the movie. You were rather surprised when you noticed that you were placed right between Jeff and EJ, with the first one on your left and the other one on your right. Sally crawled her way in your arms and you hugged her tenderly as the two boys sat beside you. The movie shortly started and after about half an hour, you were sensing Jeff's anger towards a non-stopping, talking Toby, while the protagonists where currently on their second trap with the furnace. He was loudly saying that the man inside the furnace was a total ssh*%e since he didn't even see the knob that turned the gas off and thus was cooked alive, but after you threw him one of the pillows and hitting him straight on the head, he finally shut it.

But when the Needle Pit came on, you were the one yelling towards the TV for the injustice of throwing someone else inside, while you grabbed another slice of pizza for Sally. Just as the policeman finally had his sanity broken and beat up Jigsaw, you already felt your eyes growing heavy and had rested your head on EJ's lap right beside you with him towering over you, while you had stretched your legs on Jeff's own, with him resting his arms on them. Sally was already sleeping, gently resting against your tummy.

When the movie ended, you all agreed that it was awesome. All of them started lying down on their spots. You lied down on your pillows, resting Sally inside your arms, while EJ took his mask out and placed it beside him and Jeff pulled his sleeping mask on and rested heavily on his pillows. All of you mumbled goodnights to one another and you finally closed your eyes, breathing out heavily.

Quickly, you drifted inside a dreamless sleep.

It was just you wandering once again inside the absolute darkness. You looked around you and tried to walk out of it, only to discover that it was endless and completely void. At some point though, you started feeling something heavy and warm against your back. It was so tight that you somehow felt uneasy from the warmness. And as if that wasn't enough, your left hand felt heavy, like it was pressed against something heavy. You tried to shake them both off, but nothing happened.

Uneasily, you opened your eyes.

You immediately realized why you felt so uneasy. EJ had hugged you tightly from behind, burying you inside his arms, with his head resting inside your hair, his light breath falling on the bare skin of your neck. On the other side, your left hand was almost crushed, as Jeff had hugged it with all his power, resting his head on your open palm and breathing lightly, murmuring faintly. You smiled to yourself and being very careful not to wake them up, you released yourself and comfortable once again, you rested on your pillows, closing your eyes once again.

_You were walking on the main highway of your hometown._

_The roads were completely empty, without the faintest indication that any living soul was near. The cars were completely empty, parked beside the sidewalk, patiently waiting for their owners. The various and different shops that were along the way were closed up tight and dark, almost ready for their owners to open them up and welcome the new customers that would make their way inside of them. You breathed out heavily. The sun had just barely made his way on the distant horizon, gracefully enlightening the forest and the small town that was located inside of them, with his faint sunlight falling on every surface, giving you the feeling like it was a late evening, with the only difference that there was no one on the road. Everything smelled of rain and soil around you, while the air was moist and clear, with the complete absence of mist. You breathed out once again and wiped your bloody knife on your clothes. That would mark the last victim for tonight. A man, barely over twenty years old. His blood had the faint taste of roses, making you take your time to indulge yourself in it. You continued to walk down the road, towards the lavish forest. The others would be waiting for you on the Mansion. You had agreed for you to return earlier, but it had taken you longer than expected._

_So you made your way towards the forest._

_'_'_

_You spinned around immediately._

_It was an almost-not-even-audible voice. You heard it coming from right behind you, breathing out your name just beside your ear, ever-so-silently. All alarms on your head went off, but as you turned, nothing but the empty road was behind you. Your heart beat loudly inside your chest and your breathing became lighter and faster. Someone was watching you._

_There!_

_Inside the shadows of an alleyway, something moved!_

_You ignored it immediately and turned, walking towards the forest. If you just went inside of it, you would be safe. You would be in Slenderman's territory and nothing would harm you in any way. As you walked hastily towards it, you saw the shadows around you begin to move. The closer you would get towards the forest, the faster the shadows would move._

_'_!' '_

__' '_  
><em>_'<em>

_'_'_

_'SHUT UP!' you yelled furiously, trying desperately to ignore them, but their loud voices clouded up your mind._

_'_'_

_'_'_

_'_'_

_Now the shadows had turned into people. You saw them out of the corner of your eye, gently flowing out of the shadows and starting walking along the road, and dangerously close towards you, with insane smiles on their faces, that send shivers down your spine. Their inhuman laughter and voices sounded like heavy bells inside your mind, making you want to cover your ears and start to scream._

_'_...'_

_'_'_

'_!'

_'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' you scream towards them, covering your ears and stopping on your tracks. Tears were rolling down your face. You just wanted all this to end. Why can't they just leave you alone._

'_.'

'_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!' you scream and turn, only to see a girl, just around your age, standing right behind you._

_Her eyes were completely black, with only the black sclera being seen, no iris at all. She had blonde, curly hair and a perfect, curvy body. Her neck was completely cut open, with blood dripping down, but she appeared to be smiling insanely to you, a smile that reached her ears. But the most terrifying thing of her was the open wound she had on her chest, as her heart had been torn out of her chest violently. The empty hole terrified you, making you scream on top of your lungs, only for her hand to fall hard on your face, making you turn and fall on the ground heavily. Before you had the chance to react, four more people surround you. Their laughter pounding on your ears, as you tried with all your might to make your way away from them, only to be kicked back. There was something hauntingly murderous about them, as if they were insanity with blood and bones and in a way they were all different. Still they had only two characteristics alike, other than their insanity. The same black eyes and the same hole where their hearts should be._

_'Leave me alone! Let me go!' you screamed desperately. They started kicking you and laughing at you so much, that you were unable not only to defend yourself, but also to cover your ears to cut the noise. It was driving you insane and you felt your sanity slowly draining away as your attackers laughed and hit you more and more, constantly calling your name._

_'_'_

_'_'_

"_'

_'GO AWAY!'_

_They grabbed your legs and hands, trying to keep you still, as they turned you over so that you could look on their faces. You screamed and tried to free yourself, but every attempt fell on the void. The blonde girl pinned your shoulders down; another girl with brown hair made sure you weren't able to move your lower half, by holding you down as well. Their faces gazed upon your screaming and crying one, with black liquid coming out their mouths as they all smiled brightly at you. The two boys made sure your feet couldn't move. And all of them said the same thing over and over again._

_'_'_

_'_'_

_'_'_

_'_'_

_'Leave me alone! Don't hurt me please! I'm begging you!'_

_'We're here _'_

_'We found you now….'_

_'No need to worry'_

_'_'_

'_ wake up.'

_Then, you saw another boy walking up at you. He was tall, with raven black hair falling loosely over his shoulders and very pale skin. His eyes were also black and he was around your age as well, with the same hole on his chest, which reached his back, leaving an empty void where his heart once was and allowing you to see from the other side._

_'Hello _.' He said._

_'NO! GET AWAY!'_

'_ you have to wake up!'

_'At last we meet, my sweet, sweet _.' He smiled and insane smile to you._

_'NOOOOO!' your eyes pop open._

Immediately, you see black orbs with no eyelids and right beside them, empty eye sockets. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, the moment you recognize Jeff and EJ leaning over you with worry painting their faces. Jeff was holding your shoulders down with power a task that seemed easier than it was, while EJ the rest of your body, sitting on top of you to deprive you from moving. You were covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily as if you had ran a marathon.

'EJ….Jeff…?' you manage to choke out.

'Everything is okay _.' EJ murmurs kindly.

'Ya're okay.' Jeff reassures.

Looking around you as they both let you go, you see all the others sleeping peacefully on their pillows around the room. You were safe. You were in Slender Mansion. There was no threat around. You were home. You fall back into your pillows, breathing heavily as the boys lied down once again beside you, their worried eyes nailed on you.

'T-thank you.' you mumble wearily.

'It was only a nightmare _. Don't be scared. It's over now; you are safe.' EJ said, pulling his pillows closer to you.

'Go to sleep doll. It was only a dream.' Jeff smiles at you.


	17. Chapter 16 There Will Be Blood

**_~~~~Trigger Warning: Heavy violence, gore and torture up ahead. You have been warned~~~~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 The Will Be Blood<strong>

_…__Vengeance is mine, and retribution_  
><em> In due time their foot will slip; <em>  
><em>For the day of their calamity is near <em>  
><em>And the impending things are hastening upon them…<em>  
>~<em>Deuteronomy 32:35<em>

* * *

><p>The next day passed fast, as if someone has set all the clocks to move faster. Your mind was occupied with the dream you had the previous night, a dream that sent shivers down your spine and made your mind always revolve around it, causing you to be constantly absent minded and jumpy, since you paid no attention whatsoever around you. The others had noticed your peculiar behavior and tried to find out what happened to make you like that, but your lips were once again sealed and no word came from you. This applied though, only to the half of the household, as the other half had the fun of their lives as they hid in various places and pulled pranks at you, only to laugh at your scared face. Especially Ben and Toby were having the fun of their lives, until Jeff noticed their little plan and kept and eye on them, growling slowly every time they were about to prank you again and keeping you from having a heart attack.<p>

As the others were talking though, you managed to catch that the Slenderman household was waiting for three more members to arrive. Christmas were just around the corner and the ones that were absent for various reasons were now coming back so that they could celebrate all together. Slenderman had specifically informed you that there was no need to worry and the ones coming were meaning no harm to anyone inside the house, so politeness was mandatory. In your return, you simply announced to him that tonight, you would be going out for hunting down the mouse. Since you were able to recognize his scent, it would be easier for you now, than ever before, to locate and eliminate him. In your words, the faceless man sighed loudly and said that due to your last visit in town, police were on their guard and any Creepypasta that wanted to hunt would go out in pairs, just to be safer. So he said that he would acquire one of the others to accompany you, just in case. You were a little bit irritated that he was checking you again, but since last time was entirely your fault, you agreed with a heavy heart. He, seeing your irritation, tried to pacify you saying that it would be good for you to be lead on by someone that had more experience in hunting than you, and he was sure that if you obeyed now, in the very near future, he would be sure that you would be safe. In the end of the day, you were one of his daughters and he wanted you to be safe.

His kind words managed to calm you down a little bit and you flashed him a tired smile, agreeing with him in the end. After your little chat, you went straight to your room, pulling out the second hoodie Hoodie had given you and pulling your other shirt off, you started to get ready. You threw your other clothes (that were Hoodie's also) on the bed and pulled up the spare pair of jeans and the hoodie. You raised the shirt a little bit on the back and carefully placed your beloved knives on your lower back, pulling the heavy fabric over them, completely hiding them. As you are pulling your (h/l) (h/c) hair up on a bob, you hear commotion from downstairs, like people are yelling to each other.

You sigh to yourself and choose to totally ignore it.

Then, a loud thud is heard and the door to your room bursts open with power. Instinctively, you jump back and reaching for your knives, you throw one of them straight into the open door, before you have a chance to let your brain process things. A white hand flashes and grabs the knife in midair, before it was able to land straight in the intruders' face.

'What a f*cking stupid way to welcome your visitors.' An obviously irritated voice says and you see the hand lowering, revealing Jeff behind it.

'Why the f*ck did you kick my door?!' you yell at him furiously, standing up and abandoning your attack position.

He rolls his eyes and leans on the door frame 'I was too damn tired to use my hand, so it was the only other way doll. Also, Slendy told me to come with you t'night.' He flashes you a smug smile as he plays with your knife.

You sigh and walking to him, you grab your knife 'Just don't get on my way. I'll be hunting down the mouse.' You say as you once again tuck the knife on your waist.

He lets out a sinister laugh 'Why the hell should I get in your way? I'm too awesome for that.'

You roll your eyes 'That's what I'm afraid of.' You say as you storm past him to the corridor. He just chuckles and follows you close behind as you go down the stairs. From the windows you can clearly see that it's already late at night and the moon shines brightly on the clear sky, with a faint red tint on it. You smile brightly when you notice it. The perfect night for murder isn't it?

But your attention is shortly distracted by a small commotion that is coming from the living room. You stop on your tracks and Jeff walks beside you, smirking widely as he also gazes in the living room. There, are two girls standing in the middle of the room. And they are both so beautiful, it's almost breathtaking.

The first one has middle length, chocolate brown, wavy hair that reaches her shoulders and is cut in various lengths. Her face is oval, with a beautiful light skin color. Her eyes remind you of a cat, with the luxurious green that is eminent and the slit shaped pupils. Well, to be honest, that applied for only one of her eyes, as in the place of the second one, is a clock. Her lips are full, with stitches on each edge of her mouth. She was wearing a black pair of pants, with matching boots, accompanied by a white sleeveless shirt and a long-sleeved blue jacket, along with black fingerless gloves. Her hunting knife was protruding from her pocket discreetly. She was leaning on the wall, watching silently the scene that was unraveling in front of her, completely ignorant to the constant stares she was getting from Toby, who, for the first time since you know him, is completely silent, leaning on the wall opposite the new girl. Under his goggles you can literally see his eyes ready to roll out of their sockets in amazement, while his ticking is worse than ever, with his neck cracking and popping literally every passing second. Masky was keeping an eye on him from a distance, but he was behaving rather well.

The other girl though, was not as silent and reserved as the first one and was in the middle of the room, yelling loudly at Ben and EJ for something that you couldn't quite understand and she was teasing Sally, pinching her cheeks. You could only see her back, and what caught your attention was her silk long black hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a short white dress and a black jacket with a hoodie, matched with black ballerina shoes.

'Be careful doll.' Jeff whispered lightly to you as you both walked over to them, his eyes flashing with an eerie glow.

Sally was complaining about the girl pinching her, but the moment she laid her eyes to you '_!' she exclaimed and freeing herself, ran to you 'Jane keeps pinching me! It hurts!' she whined to you as you caressed her hair tenderly.

'Well well well, what do we have here? Another b!tch joins us weirdoes?' the black haired girl said as she turned towards you. Her face was also really beautiful, with sharp characteristics and full black lips. She had big eyes with no iris. Just the black sclera. Her voice was very woman-like and alluring.

You push Sally behind you as you look at her dead serious 'Refrain from using these words in front of Sally.' You warn.

'Oh really?' she says and walks up to you 'What are you gonna do about that b!tch?'

'That's enough Jane.' Jeff warns, stepping in front of you, hiding you half from Jane's view.

'_ these are Jane the Killer and Clockwork. Girls, this is Halloween, or _.' EJ introduces them.

'So YOU are the famous Halloween. You don't look like much. I bet I can beat you up anytime.' Jane laughed at you and made a move towards you, only to be stopped by Jeff.

'I would like to see you try.' You answer provocatively.

'Well someone is surely cocky.' She says and pushes you with her hand on the shoulder.

'Jane how about you stap being your usual sl*tty self and get back before I beat you up?'

'Shut the f*ck up Jeffery. This is between me and her.' She snarls at him 'Let's see ya now Halloween. I can beat you up into pulp.'

She makes another threatening move but Jeff gets in the way, growling at her. Before you can react though, her fist lands on Jeff's cheek before either one of you can react. The impact is so big that sends him flying on the floor beside the two of you, crashing loudly down. Jane laughs her heart out, while Jeff is still taken aback from the surprise and your eyes are nailed on him.

'Hahahahaha look at him. You're pathetic Jeff. You used to be harder to beat up. How about you b!tch, are you the same as the crooked man over there?' she says laughing her heart out.

To the complete surprise of everyone in the room, you start laughing also. You laugh and laugh and laugh, your voice echoing in room as it grows silent. Tears of joy run down your face as you laugh your heart out also.

'What's so funny b!tch?' Jane asks you, obviously irritated.

You continue laughing as you turn towards her.

'Well' you manage to say between your laughter.

Before she is able to realize what's going on, your face grows deadly serious, with the sanity switch turning inside your mind instantly. Your hand flashes and grabs her hard by the neck, squeezing with all your power, choking her and raising her some inches from the ground, as you now look at her with a murderous aura filling your every pore. She struggles to free herself but your grasp is steely.

'You come inside _MY_ house and dare to harm _MY_ family! First Sally and now Jeff. You b!tch must surely have a death wish.' She struggles to breathe but you continue 'But don't worry, witches and ghosts are singing for you.' you say and tighten your grip, while she is already starting to lose consciousness 'That will teach you not to mess with _MY_ family, you wh*re.'

Your ears are ringing loudly, cutting off any other sound around you, as your head tilts to the right and your eyes tighten, as you watch consciousness slipping away from the murderous woman.

'_ this is enough.' Slenderman's voice pounds on your ears, like static noise.

You eyes open wide with surprise and your grip loosens, leading Jane to fall on the floor heavily, coughing loudly and desperately trying to breathe as Clockwork rushes to her aid and you take a step back, noticing that Jeff is laughing his heart out on the floor and Slenderman that is standing in front of the stairs, isn't happy at all, with his aura being so intimidating, that you immediately feel threatened and avoid his stare by looking down.

'I believe I told you to be polite _.' Slenderman crosses his arms on his chest.

You simply avoid his gaze and look down, but feel a small breeze passing beside you.

'Jane started it Slender. It wasn't _'s fault.' EJ was standing his ground in front of you, stepping up and defending you.

'Yeah, the chick went wild again and messed with _ first.' Jeff states as he stands up.

'Is that true Jane?' Slenderman asks, his intimidating aura subsiding.

'Yeah.' Jane admits 'I was just messing with her. I like her though, she has b lls.' She admits to your utter surprise.

You turn and look at her in suspicion, but she and Clockwork only smile at you. Well that's a really odd way to get to know someone…

You are brought back to reality by Jeff speaking at you.

'I ain't have all night _. Let's go.'

Both of you exit the house calmly, you kissing Sally goodbye and Jeff putting his hands on his pockets, walking nonchalantly out the garden, not minding the cold at all. On the contrary, you are slowly but steadily, feeling the cold take its toll on you. Sure you are wearing Hoodie's hoodie and an extra shirt under it, but the skies are clear tonight which only means more chilling cold for you. You sigh and pull your hood up, crossing your hands on your chest, trying desperately to warm yourself up, while walking behind Jeff, who doesn't seem to have noticed anything. For a really long while you walk in total silence, with him just whistling an old rock song and you following him close behind through the woods. Since he isn't able to run as fast as you, you can't run either, since he would be left behind. And carrying him is out of the friggin' question.

'So Jeff, what's new?' you ask after what seemed like an eternity.

He turns towards you 'What the heck are you asking?'

'Well, since you obviously can't stop talking, I thought to say the first thing that came into my mind and interrupt you.' you mock him.

He scoffs at you 'Talking while that son of a b!tch Zalgo might be around, isn't a smart thing to do doll.'

'If he was, I would have heard him.' You fight him back.

'Of course you would. Cause you're a f*cking radar in chick's body or something.' He continues to walk, back turned towards you.

'I take much pride in my enhanced senses thank you very much.' You stick your tongue out mockingly.

'But when it comes to hand-to-hand, you are as lousy as Hoodie.'

'Well, I can't be good at everything smart ss.' You say.

He turns at you, his face trying to be serious, but the carved smile didn't help too much 'You're a goddamn killer _. You must be able to take your victims down by force. Surprise won't always help you.' he says and comes to a stop. Looking behind him, you can see the trees clear up and the first houses make their appearance.

'Slenderman may take pride in your evasive abilities, but that doesn't apply in every case doll. Slenderman and the rest of us won't be around every time you save your pretty ss.' he states.

You pass by him entering the town premises with your head held high 'You shouldn't be looking at my pretty ss Jeff.' You tease him, a huge smile spreading on your face.

'I was f*cking not!' he protests furiously.

'Just kidding Jeff. Don't take things too seriously.' You look at him laughing.

'You still are f*cking annoying you know that?' he growls coming beside you.

You just shrug 'Annoying is my middle name Jeff. Let's hurry.' You say and start walking towards the direction of the place you had fought with the mouse. Both you and Jeff walk side by side, hands on the pockets and hoods pulled up, hiding your faces in the shadows, constantly looking around you for possible disturbances. Luckily, the road is empty for now but still, you stay close to one another, just in case.

In a very short time, you were in the exact spot you had tackled the mouse on the ground. You could clearly smell every single aroma from the humans that had passed from there since then, and it was harder than expected to manage to catch his scent.

'Wait on the side Jeff, it won't take long.' You advise him.

'I wasn't going to do anything either way.' he simply shrugs and leans on the wall opposite.

You close your eyes and try to focus. In the distance, you can hear a couple arguing inside their house. Their window is open and their voices echo in the distant road. Somewhere near to you, a car turns into a corner, thankfully away from you. You can hear the faint breathing of many people around you, carefully tucked inside their beds, with dreams and nightmares taking over their relaxed minds. But all these are just unnecessary disturbances that kept you away from your original goal. You exhale and slowly inhale. A kaleidoscope of aromas blurs your senses the moment you take in the breath, making your mind grow dizzy and your mouth water from the heavenly-like smell of their blood coursing through their veins as their hearts pumped it more and more. You are so loudly taken aback, that your mind goes completely numb and your body swings front and back, making Jeff take a step forward in order to catch you if you fell, but just then, your eyes pop open, looking on the distant horizon further down the street.

'Found him.' You simply state to the never-blinking killer.

'Just like that?' he asks puzzled.

'Well yeah. I had his scent, so the only thing I had to do is track it only once. What did you expect?' you say as once again, you start walking down the sidewalk, with you leading the way this time.

'I don't know, maybe a little more effort?' he looks down at you calmly.

'Sorry to disappoint you. It doesn't work this way.' you shrug.

'For a radar, you never seize to amaze me doll. So you know where this f*cker is?' he readjusts his hood.

'Well not exactly. We are only following his scent right now, so I don't really know where it will lead us. Hopefully, we'll end up in his house.' You say.

'Let's hope you didn't drag me here for nothing.' He shoves you with his shoulder.

'Hey! I wasn't the one that told you to come along you kn-'

Someone grabs you hard by the shoulders and the whole world swirls around you. Your vision blurs briefly and your back hits against something hard. You blink away your blurring and try to make your eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. When you manage to see clearly, you realize that you were pushed inside a dark alleyway, against the wall. Jeff was towering above you, his body mere inches away from yours as he has trapped you between him and the wall, his hands on each side of your head and his head turned towards the road on your left side.

'What the f*ck are yo-'

'Shhhhh, don't make a sound doll.' he hushes you leaning his head close to yours, dangerously close.

Your eyes open wide with surprise and a really deep shade of red spreads on your cheeks as your mind goes completely numb and empty. What the hell is he doing? Why the f*ck is he so close? You're going to cut him into cute little pony pieces and feed his organs to EJ.

From his side, Jeff is able to see that you had visibly tensed up and that you were looking at him like you were ready to slice him in half, but the red color that had spread on your cheeks was something more for him to just tease you about it endlessly. You looked so desperate, like a fish out of its waters. This only made him want to tease you more.

Your hands were almost touching your knives, when something made you realize why Jeff shoved you in there; a police car passed by you on the street, its lights turned on to take a look on the streets. By the way Jeff had trapped you, his body completely shielding both of you, making it look like you were just another regular couple making out. You didn't know what was worse; being found out or pretending to be Jeff's girlfriend….?

The moment you heard the car turn on a corner, you violently shoved Jeff away from you.

'What the f*ck where you thinking?! You d*%cheb g!' you yell at him, still blushing like crazy.

'What? It was the only way to hide us quickly.' He raises his hands in surrender, but the cocky smile never leaves his lips.

'Haven't you heard of a persons' personal bubble?! Don't go pushing people against the wall like that!' you yell furiously, turning and hitting the road once again.

'Are you mad doll?' he purrs cockily, catching up with your paste quickly.

'F*ck you Jeff.'

'Oh c'mon now, don't be b!tchy.' he grins.

'F*ck you.'

You continue your little game with him trying to make you talk and you only cursing at him for quite a little while, while you wander around the town, following your sense of smell and the aroma of the murderer, with the scent taking you further and further on the city's suburbs, until you were literally walking beside the dark forest. If you exclude the fact that Jeff was trying to make you talk by annoying you –he had obviously taken lessons from Toby- he didn't complain once and followed you close behind, until, in the very end, you reached a small house.

It was your typical small wooden house that was found on every small town. It was a two storey house, with the second floor in the same shape as the wooden roof. It had large, white windows and a huge balcony that reached the main door. It looked like your usual house, the only difference being that it was completely dark and various junk and old car parts were dropped here and there in the large yard carelessly, turning the otherwise beautiful house in a complete junk yard.

'Is this where the mouse is?' Jeff asks quietly beside you.

'Yeah. The whole place stinks of his aroma. Let's find a way in.'

Both of you circle the house, checking both if anyone was possibly looking at you and for a possible way in. The whole place looks abandoned and neglected, but you can hear two faint heartbeats coming from the inside of the house. After half an hour, you hear Jeff wolf-whistling at you and rush to his side. Apparently, one of the windows wasn't locked up too well, so with a little effort from the black-haired man, it is now wide open. He helps you up and then follows you inside the house.

Carefully standing up inside the house, you find yourselves inside a large living room that is in the same wide space as the kitchen. It is quite well kept in comparison to the outside. Tip-toeing to your right, there was a large wooden staircase that leads to the bedrooms and the rest of the house. Thankfully, the wood under your feet didn't make a single sound, as you both went up, careful to hear any sounds that would indicate that someone was awake.

Walking up, you find yourselves on a really small corridor. There are two doors; one on your left and one on your right.

'I'll take the right one, you take the other one. Make sure any phones are disconnected and the windows are closed before you proceed to the mouse. We don't want them alerting anyone.' Jeff whispers ever-so-lightly and nods to the door, taking out his knife.

'We must make sure who is where.' You say.

Jeff slowly opens the door, making absolutely no sound while turning the doorknob and opens the door just enough for you to peek inside. There, beside the door, is a large double bed. The man that is lying on it had grey hair and his face was almost altered by the years and ages, as he appeared somewhat over sixty years old. Standing back, you nod to Jeff, who smiles even wider at you and proceeds to the room, while you go on the other side of the corridor.

As you raise your hand to turn the doorknob, you notice that your hand is shaking a little bit. You squeeze your fingers around the cold, iron knob and take a deep breath, turning it lightly. The aroma of the killer comes out of the room in a large wave of air, making you let out a small breath you didn't know you were holding to begin with. You weren't nervous; you couldn't possibly be nervous right? Opening the door just enough to walk inside, you notice that the room is completely dark. The only light comes from a street lamp outside, lighting up just enough for a human to see; not that darkness affected you in particular. You walk inside and close the door lightly behind you, taking in your surroundings. On your right and right in the middle of the room, there was a large double bed, where a man, around 23 years old was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware to his impending death coming closer and closer and carefully tucked under the heavy blankets. Beside the bed on both sides there were nightstands. On your left, there was a closet. The only window right across from you was shielded like someone had made sure it wouldn't open, not even if God Himself was outside of it.

Walking slowly and carefully, being careful not to make a single sound, you walk up to the left side of the bed, reaching your hand out for the small phone that was placed there. Slowly, you unplug it, cutting the mouse off of any means of contacting others.

You slowly make your way to the other side of the bed, where the sleeping figure is lying. Your orange eyes glow faintly in mid-light, as your paranoia and insanity are slowly taking over you, as the beast inside your head is taking control over your body, snarling furiously and threatenly. You can feel your heart pounding loudly inside your chest, ready to burst from the excitement at any given moment. And the killer in front of you has absolutely no idea that you are so close to him. Hell, if he knew he wouldn't be sleeping so peacefully. No, he would be running around screaming for help as you would be slashing his neck open, allowing his ruby red blood to paint the walls and make beautiful patterns on it. God, what you wouldn't give to slash his neck open right now! But no! You can't end his life that easily. You have to make him pay for what he did to your family. To your loyal father. To your kind mother. To your adorable little sister, whose smile always brightened up your day. You have to make him pay slowly….and painfully. And may God have mercy on your soul, you're going to enjoy this to the fullest.

Carefully and with your gaze nailed on him, you climb on top of his sleeping figure, making sure he wouldn't be waking up from the movement. Grabbing the pillow next to him, you carefully tear two sizable lines of cloth. You were lucky that he was sleeping facing upwards and the newly formed plan on your head would work just fine. Slowly taking his hands, you tie them one by one on the headboard of the bed. Then, you proceed to remove his covers from him. He stirs uneasily, but you only smile wider and wider at his smallest movement.

Now he is done.

He is tied up on the bed and completely to your mercy to do as you please. But it won't be fun if he is sleeping right?

You bend over to him, bringing your lips just beside his ear.

'_Ohhh, little mouseeeee. Wakey wake._' You purr in his ear, seductively and with insanity dripping from every vibe of your voice.

He stirs, but doesn't wake up.

You trace his torso with one of your knives, moving the cold blade up and down on his sleeping shirt '_Ohhhhh little mouseeeee. Time for you to wake up.'_

His eyes finally flinch and open. For a moment, he doesn't realize what is going on, so you only smile widely and insanely at him, low chuckles coming from deep inside your chest.

And then he screams.

Loudly and clearly, his scream tears the silence of the night in two, making you laugh even more and even louder, completely covering his desperate screams for help. Not that there as someone there to help him in any way.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE DID YOU FIND ME?'

'_Oh, come on little mouse.' _You graze the cold knife on his cheek, smiling at him like a cat '_It was only natural for me to find you….after all you didn't really thought that you would go unpunished right?'_

'GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY B!TCH! HEEEELP!'

You place your hand on his mouth, preventing him from yelling for the time being, as you lower yourself near his face, smiling crazily at him, with your insanity giving a red tint on your eyes '_Now now, why are you yelling? Don't you wanna have fun with me like the first time? In any case, there is no one that can help you now….You're in my domain and I intend of having fun to the fullest. After all, your buddies are next!'_

He lets out another penetrating scream, but you only laugh. And laugh. And laugh insanely.

_'__You know, I was told that if you pull unimportant organs out of a human, it takes him days to die!' _you smile at him while licking one of your knives provocatively, with him looking at you with tears running from his eyes '_Shall we put the theory to the test my mouse?'_

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_WITCHES AND GHOSTS ARE SINGING! TRICK AND KILL!'_

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

The luxurious, ruby red liquid that circulates through the veins inside the human body, all proceeding on coming through and filter through the most important organ inside the human body; the heart. Oh, how much you loved seeing blood. You loved seeing it, smelling it, tasting it, sensing it, hearing it. Everything about it was just so breathtaking, that it made shivers go down your spine and an insatiable hunger to arise inside your mind. You lived to taste blood. You lived only to consume this red liquid that is both the bringer of life and the bringer of death.

The monster inside your head was purring loudly, satisfied by the amount of blood and death that it had inflicted for one night.

It was like you had gone crazy all over again; like that single time inside the black lake, where the bloodlust had completely taken over you.  
>Just like that time, this time you lost control again. You indulged yourself inside the lust and the insatiable craving you had, a feeling of hunger that was fatally intertwined with the craving for taking revenge for your family's death. You had finally found one of the people responsible and you had finally avenged your family to a small part. Their lives may never come back, but their souls will rest in peace since the revenge is starting to take place.<p>

When you moved away from the now cold and unmoving body of the killer, his chest was hanging wide open for the whole world to see, while numerous of his organs were taken out and his heart was slashed open. The whole room resembled the scenes of any splatter movie out there, with blood covering everything inside of it. As well as you also.

Currently, you were writing on the wall to give a small warning to the others.

'_Witches and ghosts are singing; Trick and Kill!'_

_'1/6'_

_'I'm coming for you.'_

'There will be blood.'

_'Be afraid! Be very afraid!'_

'Wow! You surely had fun with the dude _.' Jeff whistled in amazement, leaning against the door frame and looking at you.

You turn and smile widely at him, a smile that is so insane that would scare anyone on its path 'That's what they'll get for messing with me.'

'You never seize to amaze me doll. Let's go now though, it's almost dawn.' He says and passes his hand on your bloody shoulders, while you both smile with insanity.

'You know, I can give you great tips on killing.' He smirks as you walk inside the forest.

'I'm all ears Jeff.'


	18. Chapter 17 The Human Experience

**Chapter 17 The Human Experience**

_All I ever wanted was to reach out and touch another human being not just with my hands but with my heart._

― Tahereh Mafi, Shatter Me

* * *

><p>As you and Jeff were walking once again inside the forest, making your way back at the mansion, you were slowly feeling your maniacal paroxysm that had gotten over you as you killed one of your family killers subside to the fullest. You couldn't lie to yourself; it felt something a little more than just amazing to feel the life draining from inside of him and you being the reason for that. It kind of felt like justice was served once again. Now your existence in this world was justified, as you were completing at last the cause that brought you back from the dead and kept you in the living world. Revenge was the only thing that was even stronger than death it seemed. Though, you couldn't really tell if you died or not, as your heart was continuing to beat as it seemed. Now, as every piece of the puzzle of your family's murder was falling in place, you were sure that their souls would finally rest in peace.<p>

And you were happy. At least they would be happy up there. You would never be able to meet them again, since your Creepypasta nature was giving you an immortal life, but it was a small price to pay because right from the start, you chose this path; and the path to revenge comes with consequences.

Still though, just looking at Jeff that was listing all possible ways to kill someone and have fun with it and thinking of all the others back into the Mansion, you couldn't help but feel that even your broken and tortured soul had somewhere she belonged. And you were content with that. You had lost your family, but somewhere along the lines, you've found another one. And you were something more than just content with that.

You disagreed with Jeff on another possible attack way, as you squeezed the mobile phone inside your hoodie pocket.

Leaving the killer's house, you had made sure to snatch any little thing that would lead you to the others also. Unfortunately, nothing was there to be found, except this little mobile phone that was saved from your outrage as you tore the room down. It wasn't much, but at least it would help you find a lead for the moment. It appeared though, that the man sleeping in the room across the killer's, was in fact his father. Jeff had taken care of him long before the screams started and in a way, you were happy for that. Dying while listening to your child's screams was not a good way to go, no matter what the child had done.

'Hey _, what'tcha thinking?' Jeff turned towards you, his face growing serious as he pushed away some branches. He had noticed that you had stayed silent for a while now, which triggered his curiosity.

'Nothing much. Just, how I'm going to track the others down with this.' You say and show the mobile to him.

His eyes fall on the small device and he smiles 'We'll think of a way. Don'tcha worry.'

That was when you were in front of the mansion gates. Jeff went in the garden first and you were about to follow him, when you heard someone laughing. You came to an abrupt stop and looked around you, your eyes scanning the dark forest. There was nothing to be seen, but you would swear that you heard something.

Jeff noticed you 'What is it _?' he asked, suddenly on guard. He knew that if you sensed something, there was something.

It took you some seconds to answer him 'I think I heard someone laughing.' You say, your eyes still looking inside the dark.  
>Then it all happened too quickly for you to understand.<p>

There was a small 'poof' from right behind you and two sturdy arms wrapped around you immediately, pulling you in the air as an insane laughter sounded beside your ear, deafening you. From your fright, the scream drowned on your neck, but you eyes still popped open.

'Lemme take you to the carnival cutie!' a hoarse male voice said to your ear.

Jeff that had went on attack mode as soon as the creature grabbed you, relaxed in these words and sighed irritably 'Let her go LJ.'

Obviously, they knew each other. And obviously, you didn't really care.

You held your body still and with a swift move, you slid from inside his arms, falling to the ground. Grabbing your knives, you turned swiftly and slashed the man on the chest, tearing his clothes and giving him two sizable slashes that allowed his black blood to drip down.

'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME CREEP.' You scream as you look at him for the first time.

He was tall, way taller than you, maybe as tall as Slenderman. He had black, saggy hair that fell just below his ears and icy-grey eyes. He was dressed in a clown full-costume, with a noticeable lack of any color other than black and white, while his nose was….what the heck is that?...a sting? Yeah, let's go with that. His arms were obviously longer than that of a human's, but they appeared to change their length at the clown's wish.

He took a few steps back, looking at the slashes on his chest and laughing insanely.

'Hahahahahahahaha Jeff, I think we found your female version ahahahahahahaha.'

'Shut the h#ll up LJ. _ this is Laughing Jack, but call him LJ.' Jeff groaned.

The monochrome clown straightened up, giving you a grin that could easily match Jeff's 'Hello fair lady! Hahahahaha! I'm honored to meet you! Hahahahahahaha.'

'I'm Halloween. But you can call me _.'

'Ahaaaaaa! So you are the notorious psycho Halloween! Hahahahaha. You look so small and covered in blood.' He grins at you.

'I still managed to wound you though.' You just shrug.

'Ahahaha! This is true.'

'LJ is our last member of the creep family.' Jeff explained 'As usual, Slender recruited another Pasta.' Jeff said to LJ, while pointing at you.

'Hahahahahahahahahahahaha welcome to the family then Halloween.' LJ grinned while laughing menacingly.

'Y-yeah…' you say as you watch the clown and Jeff making their way inside the mansion, talking to each other and grinning evilly.

Well…this was strange….anyway, the cold hits you the moment you are over your surprise. You fold your arms in your chest and follow the two men inside the house. Once the door is closed behind you, you sigh loudly. Warm once again.

The house is now empty. All Creepypastas have gone to sleep or are out hunting, leaving the house dived into complete silence. You can hear the cold wind hitting against the old wooden walls, making them creak from the resistance they showed against it. It was so silent that it made you kind of uncomfortable to tell the truth. That was one of the problems since your family was gone and you were wondering around town endlessly; it was way too silent. You were brought up in a house that was full of cheerful voices. It wasn't silent until very late at night.

So going from one state to the other was kind of harsh for you.

You walk up to the bathroom. A nice hot shower would be just fine to warm up your cold skin. Making sure no one was inside –or hiding-, you take your clothes off and enter the bathtub. The warm water falls lightly on your cold skin, making you let out a deep sigh of relief as you allowed it to take away the fatigue of the day, along with the blood of the mouse. It relaxed you; you needed to calm down and return to your old –and crazy- self and let aside the bloodlust for the minute. You were once again back home and safe.

_'__Hold on to the night; rolling to the sound…. flying so high; never coming down… Together we'll be dancing to the sound, tomorrow will be crushing to the ground…' _you sang lightly to yourself, trying not to wake anyone up.

Slowly but steadily, you felt the monster inside your head growling lightly and returning to the dark corners of your mind that were more than you used to have; a price for accepting insanity. You dried yourself up and got a new pair of clothes on. Now you would finally be able to relax and sleep a little bit. You were already feeling your limps grow numb from the fatigue, so you were literally craving for the time you would curl up on a ball and sleep on your corner; yes, you were still sleeping in this position.

But as you went out of the bathroom, you noticed something strange. Or rather _heard_ something strange. The once silent house was now flooded by a rather strange, alluring music. You gazed on the two living rooms downstairs, but no one was there and the music seemed to be coming from deeper within the house. It sounded like a piano. And it sounded amazing (Only piano- Midnight Dancers by Adrian Von Ziegler) . You instinctively closed your eyes to savor the sound.

It was somewhat light and kind of faster than the usual deeper sound of the piano, but it could still send shivers down your spine. It sounded like a soul was singing. A pained, full of sorrow soul, that cried for something that it never had. Something that it wanted so badly. Something that was of great importance. Like a sorrowful angel had came down and decided to play a song for his long lost lover. And it was so full of pain, so full of sorrow that you wanted to find the source of it and hug him just to reassure him that everything would go okay. Because everything will always be okay. Wounds heal, time passes by and the pain numbs, leaving only the good memories behind, to remind us what we loved was worth loving from the start. Because paths may many times grow apart, but the memory of their meeting always stays inside the heart, a constant reminder of the mark it left there.

Your mind grew completely numb and your feet drove you by themselves. Walking slowly, taking quiet steps in fear that you would interrupt the heavenly sound, you descended the stairs and turning to your right, you passed the second living room, walking towards a door in the back, that lead deeper and deeper into the house. Your heart was pounding loudly inside your heart and your mind was completely empty, unable to make even the smallest thought. The heavenly music left you that dumbfounded. And the beast inside your head was as dazed as you, seizing to react to any of your surroundings altogether. For a moment, you felt it absent; like you were a human once again.

Then, as you walked down a corridor, following the music, you looked to your right and managed to locate the source of the sound.

The room was plain. It had an absolute absence of any furniture. The old, wooden floor was somewhat dusted, giving it an old and creepy feeling, as the moonlight that was peering through the large windows, illuminated everything and submerged the place in a nightmarish tint. The only thing that existed in this empty, but still majestic room was an old, massive grand piano. It was white with carvings on both sides of it and –of course- dust covering it also. Behind it, the one that was playing the piano, was none other than EJ.

When your eyes fell on his royal blue mask, a small gasp of surprise left you lips, which he immediately noticed. His fingers hit the keys hard as he looked up at you in surprise. Still, as you felt his empty stare falling on you, you saw his shoulders immediately relax and a small sigh left his lips as he turned his head towards the piano once again.

'Why aren't you sleeping _?' he simply said, his voice with a tint of tiredness inside of it, as he continued to play.

You made your way towards him, running your fingers on the breathtaking piano. He, seeing you approach, made space for you sitting on the edge of the little chair.

'I just had some insomnia.' You smile at him as you sit beside him 'I didn't know you were able to play the piano.'

'I didn't know either, until one day, I came in here. Then it kind of poured out by itself.' He admitted.

'And you don't remember ever learning to play?' you ask politely.

'No. There aren't many things I remember from my human days. Other that I attended med school.' He shrugged.

'That's…. a bit unfair….not being able to remember.' You say, looking at the empty spaces on his mask.

'Is it?' he simply states, while he stopped playing and turned lightly towards you.

'Well yeah. Memories are what makes us who we are. They are part of us. Not remembering is like losing a part of yourself.'

'This is highly controversial. Sometimes memories are what wounds us the most.' He simply argued you, turning and gazing on your sorrowful face.

In response to his words, you turn your face away and bite your lip in sorrow. Considering this for a moment, you found it even more painful to have completely forgotten about your family. Even if the memories where now more painful than anything in this world.

'Your heart is beating again.' He observed.

'Yeah. I don't know why.' You admit.

'Can I ask you something _?'

You turned and smiled at him encouragingly 'Of course you can.'

'How was it like to be human?' the serious tone in his voice made you once again look at him.

You tried to guess why he was asking that. Why that from all the questions? But the emotionless mask never gave away the true meaning behind his words. Eventually, you just sighed and considered your answer.

'It's like a rollercoaster. It has ups; they are amazing, since they make your heart fill with joy and sheer happiness. When you are up, you gaze down on the world and feel invincible; like you are the true king. You feel like all the horizons are open for you. And then the rollercoaster takes you down; it's a very dark place for anyone to be in, as it fills your heart with despair and sorrow. When you are down, you feel like destiny has beaten you down; like you are nothing in front of the vast and overwhelming dark world in front of you. All hope seems to be lost and you can't really smile. Humanity is being able to cherish all the things you love just because you know they won't be there forever. That's the tragedy of life. You love these things, not because you must, because you feel like it.' You simply say with a sorrowful smile and look at him.

His gaze remains fixed at you and you can hear all the gears inside his mind turning and working, trying to take in the explanation you just gave him. You were unable to see his face, but you were quite sure that under the mask, he was frowning.

'I see.' He finally said 'But if you had the ability to change things, to make your family come back, would you do it?'

'I would without a second thought.' You admit 'But I wouldn't be a part of them anymore. In the end of the day, I'm already a monster.'

'Monsters are way different than you _. It is a disgrace for you to call yourself a monster. Very few of us haven't turned into that. Just look at me. Look at Jeff and at so many others. We are the real monsters. Humans altered beyond recognition, cursed eternally.'

'No. I don't believe that. No one is beyond salvation.' You say seriously.

'You are naïve to believe that.' He throws angrily at you.

'I may be naïve EJ.' You say and take his hand in yours 'But I can still see the good in others. Hell, who told that killers don't have feelings? We were made this way for a cause and sometimes against our own will.'

'Don't act like a blind person _. Nature wasn't involved in this. We chose it for ourselves. And we are punished by being alone for the rest of eternity. That's how cruel nature is to monsters.'

'Yes, we may be alone EJ.' You admit looking with determination where his eyes should be 'But you forget something; even if we are alone, completely cast out of the human race, we still have each other. Maybe nature decided to give us something in return for our humanity. We are not alone.' You smile.

He chuckles lightly 'I can still prove you wrong, but I'll let you slide for tonight.'

'You know I won you.' you say playfully as he once again turns and starts playing.

'We'll see about that. You just have to wait for a few years to pass. Then we can have this conversation again.'

'I'll still be right and you know it.' You say as you lean your head on his shoulder, allowing the music to engulf you once again. He made no move to distance himself, so you made yourself comfortable.

This time, EJ chose to play Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

One month ago, you wouldn't even be able to think that you would be able to form connections with other living creatures. You wouldn't be able to realize that nature hadn't in fact abandoned you and that you wouldn't be alone for the rest of your days. Back then, you had simply accepted the fact that you were all alone, and cursed to be all alone. But after all the wonders that you've seen inside this family, it was pretty clear inside your mind, that even if you were abominations, you were still children on the eyes of God and that He had chosen for you a different life, but with companions by your side as well. Because, not even the darkest and most cruel creature is all alone.

_ hadn't moved for quite a while now.

Leaning comfortably against his shoulder, she had remained still for a while, the only movement coming from her, being her calm breathing. EJ finished playing his last song as soon as the sun made his way up the distant horizon, his early and weak sunbeams, illuminating the forest that was still engulfed in a thick mist that had spread rather quickly inside of it, covering everything in its path.

EJ turned to _ to say that it was time for both of them to go to their beds, only to find her sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

Her eyes were closed and her whole expression was relaxed and, if he had to say, somewhat beautiful. It was a rare moment for EJ, as he got to see the girl with her guards completely lowered, revealing that she was just that; a beautiful and still innocent girl that tragedy had stricken her with the worst way possible. She didn't deserve all this. Yet, she was still a part of this nightmare.

Being extra careful not to wake her, he picked her up and carried her towards her bedroom.

The girl, without being disturbed at all from her deep sleep, leaned in the base of his neck and continued to sleep peacefully as he carried her up the stairs. It was clear to him that whatever dream she was having, it was a good one, as she smiled a faint smile as he placed her gently on her bed, her head resting against the cold pillow.

But when he turned to leave, her hand shot up and grabbed him from the edge of his hoodie.

Surprised, he turned to her.

If he had eyes, they would definitely be widened from the spectacle he saw before him.

_ was still sleeping; for this he was completely sure, but her hand was holding on to him for dear life, restraining him from moving at all, while large tears descended the girls' sleeping eyes, her once relaxed face had now turned into a mask of complete despair.

'….Don't…..leave…don't….le-ave me….alone…..again….' she murmured in her sleep, her voice stained by the pain and sleep.

Surprise took him aback, but before he was able to understand what he was doing, he was already sitting beside the fragile girl, her arms wrapping immediately around his waist. Why was he doing this? What's the matter with him? Has he finally gone totally insane? What would she think if she found him beside her when she would wake up? Would she think ill of him? Why did he care? Why did the opinion of this girl mattered so much?

But as his gaze fell bewildered on the girl's teary-sleeping face, all thoughts were erased and only one was left inside his mind.

She was utterly sweet and beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two more chapters for you lovely readers! The song you were singing at the shower is ****_Halloween365 by Drama Club,_**** I own nothing from the songs, all rights to their rightful owners (ps. I LOVE Adrian, he's an amazing composer) :3 Love ya all darlings :D Reviews are always welcomed with love :D **


	19. Chapter 18 Making Friends

_**My darling readers**_

_**I would like to say that this story is also uploaded on Quotev and Wattpad under the name of Raphaelia. Raphaelia is in fact me, I can prove it if you'd like, but here and on Fictionpress I'm using a different username :) Please dont think that this is a stolen story, and if you happen to stumble on it anywhere than the said sites, make sure to notify me ^_^ I'm writting this in case anyone has stumbled on it and started wondering :) Thank you! New chapters will come along tomorrow! :) Love ya!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Making Friends<strong>

You were lying against a soft, comfy surface. It was warm and gave you a feeling as if you were in someone's protective arms. You started stirring from your sleep, almost purring at the soft feeling. You inhaled, keeping your eyes still closed even if the sunlight peered through the windows, and the familiar scent of mint and medicine reached your nose. It was strange; it reminded you of something, but you just couldn't put your finger around it.

It was obvious that you had finally fallen asleep on EJ's shoulder last night. Your exhaustion was so strong, that you had barely managed to keep yourself awake to keep him company and chat with him a little bit. But the comfortable shoulder and the relaxing music took their toll on you and your eyes grew heavy, closing before you were able to even realize it. The blue-masked man must have carried you back at your room and made sure you were all tucked up nicely inside your comfortable blankets. You thought you should thank him for that later, since carrying someone isn't such an easy task, let alone that he didn't have to. He could just have left you there sleeping on the piano like a total idiot.

You smiled to yourself in the kind act EJ did and opened your eyes slowly.

The bright light that had flooded the room was blinding. You blinked several times, trying to make your eyes adjust on the bright light. Slowly but steadily, you begun to see clearer.

And right at that point, there was something strange.

There was a sea of black fabric lying beside you, followed by a pair of blue jeans. It occupied half the side of the bed and you were cozily laying against it, your hands wrapped tightly around it. If you were a cartoon character, question marks would have appeared above your head. You removed your hands quickly and used them to raise yourself somehow, to look at where it led. Gazing up, you met with a familiar royal blue mask. It was leaning downwards, with its breath barely audible, as EJ slept peacefully. But not for long.

Your scream pierced the silence of the room –and house-.

You backed at the wall beside the bed, pulling the covers to cover yourself. Simultaneously, EJ's head jerked up in surprise and confusion but your foot found him straight on his sides, kicking him hard. He wasn't even able to react as he lost his balance and fell on the floor beside the bed.

'God damn it!' he said under his mask, holding his pained sides, sitting up on the floor.

'EJ, what the hell are you doing here?!' you asked angrily.

His masked covered face looked at you and both of you froze. You waited for him to give you a proper response, slowly boiling in your own blood and throwing dagger-glances at him. But he was obviously utterly confused; you could see that even under his mask. His face stared at your furious own for a few minutes, without a single word coming out from both of you. The situation was so awkward and silent, that you could literally cut it with a knife. Then, he curiously looked around the room, looking at the walls, the windows and in other words everything inside of it, as if he had no idea why he was there in the first place. His hand went on his head, resting on his forehead as the memories of last night came into his mind. He sighed loudly and sat up better, trying to find the right words to explain to you the situation. Of course, you didn't remember talking in your sleep, so this excuse wouldn't work –and neither did he want to let you know in the first place-. So there was only one solution to explain things and not get killed.

'So?!' you asked impatiently.

'Calm down _. You fell asleep last night and as I carried you here and made sure you were okay, it seems that I also fell asleep.' He explains.

You eye him suspiciously 'Are you sure?'

'I am.' He confirms steadily.

For a moment, both of you remain still, looking at each other, you with suspicion and he steadily to reassure you for his intentions, that were utterly pure. In the end you just sigh. After all, he was EJ; he wouldn't do anything too _edgy._Thankfully for you.

'Okay then, sorry for kicking you.' you say as you slip on your feet and he stands up.

A knock is heard on the door.

'_ are you 'wake?'

'Yeah, one moment Jeff.' You say walking to the door and opening it to reveal the smiling killer 'What's up?'

'Just wanted to wake you up for breakf-' his sentence is cut as his never-blinking eyes fall on EJ.

A _really _awkward silence fell between the three of you and you could swear that the room temperature dropped four degrees.

'EJ just came to see how my condition was. We're just coming down.' you simply state with a poker face on, trying to make this less weird than it already was.

'Yeah.' Jeff simply said, his eyes still nailed to EJ, not even acknowledging your presence 'Don't be late or Slender will get angry.' He says and leaves, walking towards the stairs.

You turn to look at EJ, who just shrugs and both of you follow the smiling killer downstairs.

Going down, you can already clearly hear voices and yells coming from the dining room. You hear someone calling you from behind and turning, you see Sally running towards you. She quickly hides herself inside your arms and you raise her from the ground, carrying her to the dining room. There, you find all the others –including Jane, Clockwork and LJ – already sitting, with Slenderman in the head of the table, trying to control his anger, as the usual commotion has already begun. Masky is desperately trying to eat normally, with Toby throwing him whatever his arms grabbed first, Jane and Clockwork were making fun of Hoodie's shyness, with the hooded man trying his best to ignore both of them and Ben, Jeff and LJ laughing hard at a random killing spree LJ had, that was hilarious as it seemed.

You took your usual seat right across Slenderman and with Jeff and EJ on your left and right and slowly started eating, feeding Sally before yourself as always. Soon, all of you were chatting away happily, with Jeff acting as always, not a single question was asked by the smiling killer. You both organized the way you were going to track down the killers next, and since the only way was through the phone you snatched, Ben offered to help as well.

Still, every now and then, you could see that Jeff threw glances towards EJ, who didn't seem to notice, or at least pretended not to notice, glances that you just couldn't figure out. But he made no further comment.

'So _ let's get down to business.' Jeff announced, walking inside the kitchen as you placed the last of the dishes inside the dishwasher.

He plopped himself on a chair around the counter in the middle of the room and span around like a little child, as Ben took a seat across from him, placing various things on the counter.

'Do you have the phone _?' he asked you, his blood-shot eyes nailing on you.

'Yeah, it's this one.' You say, pulling it out of your pocket and placing on the table, taking a seat next to Ben and across from Jeff.

'Who the f*ck uses a Nokia 6300 classic?!' the little elf exclaimed in total horror 'It's 2014 for f*ck's shake!'

'The dude probably didn't have money to buy a freagin' Iphone, so he used an IStone. Now focus sh!thead, we don't have all day.' Jeff throws angrily at the elf.

'No f*cking way in hell, am I touching this…._this!'_

'Calm down, I'll take it!' you say angrily. If this is the help they want to give you, then it's better to search all houses one by one.

You take the phone on your hands, starting to explore the calls it made, as Ben opens a map of the town on the counter along with some markers and Jeff finally stops spinning around, placing his elbows on the counter and looking down at the map.

'Better avoid this area at all costs.' Jeff says, taking the marker and drawing a circle on the map 'It's the f*cking pacman station.'

'I agree. _you were all over the news today.' Ben adds.

'It's only natural. So, the most recent calls show that he called a dude named Chris and a dude named Jared. Fifty nine calls in total.'

'Wanna bet these are the other two mice?' Ben smiles at you.

'But how are we gonna track them?' Jeff growls.

In his words, Ben smiles cockily at him 'Lemme show you how it's done Jeffy.' He says, stretching his back and arms, making them pop.

'Don't you f*cking call me Jeffy, you dwarf.'

'Can we focus here?' you say as Ben takes the phone on his hands.

'Just watch _.' Ben says and winks at you.

In response, you roll your eyes as the elf places his hand on the phone screen. To your utter surprise, his hand passes through the screen and shortly after, his whole body follows, and he disappears letting the phone drop on the counter.

'How…how...?' you mutter.

'His specialty doll. Technology.' Jeff smirks at you slyly.

'Okay then…' you mumble.

For a little while, you both dive in your thoughts and silence falls over the kitchen. You twiddle your thumbs together, waiting patiently for Ben to come back. You didn't think it would be that easy. Who knew that the small elf would be able to pass through the phones, but then again, he did manage to get inside the radio.

'So _.' Jeff breaks the silence 'What was Jack doing in your room?'

You blink slowly, trying to pick up the tone of his voice 'I told you he came to check up on me.'

'B^llsh!t and you know it.' He looks at you, his gaze dead serious 'Don't take me as a total f*cking idiot.'

'No I don't! I'm telling you the truth.' You defend yourself.

In response he looks away, his long, pale fingers tapping on the map surface. And then was the time Ben decided to come back. He literally popped out of the phone, jumping in the air and landing on his feet, behind his chair.

'Found them! Am I awesome or what?'

'You're a total dou$%#bag. Now, where the hell are they?'

'F*ck you Jeff.' The blonde man responds casually and Jeff rolls his eyes 'Well _, your mice are in fact brothers and they live right….here.' he says and circles a house in the map.

You take the map in your hands and carefully examine the spot. It was somewhat close to your old house.

'How do you know all this?'

It was Ben's time to roll his eyes 'Please! Don't be stupid. I followed the line of the phone call and I was lead to their house. From their internet connection, I discovered their address.'

You sheepishly look at the map still, earning a mocking sound from Ben and a low, warning growl coming from Jeff towards Ben.

'Anyway, thanks a lot Ben. You're not the useless pervert I thought you were.' You mock him back.

'Hey! I'm not a f*cking pervert!'

'And I am a ballerina. Beat it dwarf.' Jeff growls.

'You're f*cking ungrateful. You d #$p sh!t.' Ben roars towards Jeff, who just gives him the finger.

'I'll get you the new edition of Zelda as a thanks Ben.' You say passing the map to Jeff.

'You better do!' he warns you, pointing with his finger 'See you later noobs.'

'So how are we gonna go about this?' you ask Jeff, who is still looking at the map.

He growls 'Tomorrow at midnight, you better be ready. There're two of them, so we better go together in case sh!t hits the fan.'

'Okay, I'll take you with me.'

He laughs and throws the map 'You don't have a choice.'

'_! Oh, _ here you are!' a little voice says.

You turn and see Sally storming inside the kitchen with huge steps, like she was going to war or something, walking towards you while having a pouting face on, her teddy bear being dragged behind her. She grabbed the edge of your hoodie and you smiled brightly at her, caressing her soft hair in a motherly tone.

'What is it honey?'

'We're having a tea party and I looked all over for you! Mister Frog and Teddy want to meet you! Jane and Clock are already there!'

'Let's go then. We don't want to let them wait!' You smile and pick her up in your arms.

Finishing some more details with Jeff, you exit the kitchen and walk towards Sally's room in the back of the house. Strangely, you found out that it was right next to the storage you discovered your decorations and, of course, across Slenderman's room. The tall man had a love for the little child similar to the one you had for her. Only that Slenderman was her father figure, having adopted her. Opening the door, you found Clockwork, Jane and Smile already sitting around the room. Jane was sitting on the floor, examining rather closely the fake tea set that was spread on the floor. Clockwork was sitting on the floor as well, her back resting on the bed and stroking Smile gently. They appeared like normal teenage girls if you excluded the freaky characteristics.

'Hey _. How are you?' Clockwork turned towards you, her torn cheeks forming a smile.

'We thought the idiots would never let you leave.' Jane sighed looking up at you.

'How are you girls?' you say as you make your way on the floor, right across from Jane.

'You know, the same. We just came home from a killing spree. Also, sorry 'bout last time, I just have to make sure when I meet someone new.' Jane said sincerely.

'No need to worry, I was just like you when I first came.' You smile at her, while Sally sits in front of you. Unconsciously, you start braiding her hair.

'You were in the morning paper today.' Clockwork gave you a thumbs up in a cool tone.

'The bastard got what he deserved.' You simply shrug.

'Neat work gurl! What did that retard do to you?' Jane pretends to fill her cup with tea.

You cover Sally's ears before turning to the girls 'He and his friends murdered my entire family. Father, mother and my little sister, just a little bit older than Sally.' You say and give the little kid a kiss in the head.

'These f*ckers. You better hunt them down one by one. If you want any help, you can always ask us.' Jane smirks proudly.

'Thanks Jane, I appreciate it.' You smile.

'You know, both of us have more in common than you think. My family was also slaughtered like animals. I barely escaped.' Jane says.

'I'm really sorry to hear that Jane. I really am.'

'I know hun. At least you get to slash those' she nods at you and you cover Sally's ears 'Motherf*ckers.'

'It's something. But why can't you? I bet you do want to.'

Jane laughs 'You bet I f*cking want to. But I can't kill him. Not yet at least.'

'Why?' you ask.

'You really don't know who he is?' Jane smiles darkly.

You nod.

'It's Jeff _. Jeff killed her family.' Clockwork says looking up from Smile.

Your eyes open wide with surprise and you turn to the black haired girl, who chuckles at your reaction.

'Yeah gurl, it's true.' She shrugs.

'Jane, I'm so sorry.' You say sincerely.

'At least your families didn't try to kill you both.' Clockwork gives you a grim smile.

'I told you before Clock, at least you can sleep well at night.' Jane gives her a friendly punch and both of them smile to one another.

'You have them too Jane?' suddenly, you feel tired.

'Yeah. Nasty little sh!ts aren't they? Seeing your dead family all over again.'

'I'm afraid my family isn't the only one haunting me.' You say and start recount the dream you had about the heartless creatures that attacked you in your sleep.

The girls seemed genuinely concerned about this and suggested many solutions to you. Slowly but steadily, you felt yourself opening up to them, as you finally found some living creatures that you could talk to without being afraid of their reactions. They also seem to feel likewise and soon, all three of you were engulfed in deep conversation. You really hit it off with them, as even Clockwork who was the most reserved between the three of you started opening up, talking about her own story and how she came to be the crazy girl she is today. And after a while, the girl genres finally kicked in. When you told them that you were still wearing Hoodie's clothes, both of them exchanged looks and facepalmed hard. The result was one; they both vowed to take you out on a _real_ shopping spree inside the week. They made it goal of their lives not to leave you wandering around these clothes for any longer.

As day gave her place to night and night found the three of you still talking merrily and laughing your hearts out, one was the result of today; you've found friends.


	20. Chapter 19 Hunters Will Be Hunted

_**A/N: Here is yet another chapter! ^_^ you better brace yourselves for this one darlings :3 Thank you for reading my story, reviews are always appreciated! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- But he that doeth wrong shall receive for the wrong which he hath done: and there is no respect of persons.<strong>_

_**Colossians 3:25**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Hunters Will Be Hunted<strong>

The next day you met with Jeff once again after you had prepared and the both of you immediately started off towards the town. Newly fallen snow had added an extra layer to the already fallen one, but luckily this time, the sky was still covered with heavy clouds, making the deep forest seem even darker than it already was, and you had added another t-shirt under your hoodie, so you were pretty much protected. So once again you made your way through the forest with complete silence falling over the two of you. At first, you were surprised by this fact, since you really believed that both of you were past this stage, but after some attempts to start a conversation that were replied by mere groans, it wasn't too hard to guess that he was still mad about the other day.

But it wasn't up to you anymore, since you had told him the truth and he still doesn't believe it, so it wasn't your fault in the slightest. Walking through the forest though, you couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling rise up deep inside your guts. You couldn't explain nor where it came from or what it meant. It was far than enough though to make you be on edge, peering around you and using your enhanced senses to the fullest in case something happened along the way. Because something was going to happen. And you knew it.

So when you walked in one of the furthest streets of your hometown, you let out a sigh of relief before you were able to control it. Jeff picked it up immediately and threw a serious glance towards you, over his shoulder.

'You all right?' He asked.

'Yeah. It's just that I have a bad feeling today.' You say looking around at the empty road, as if you were expecting someone to pop up.

'You don't have anything to worry 'bout. We go, we kill those f*ckers and be done for tonight. No wandering 'round.'

'Well still, I don't feel any better.'

'Tsk. You're a pain.' He grumbles.

You laugh 'They told me I could be anything….'

Even he can't hold a laugh back at your words.

'_ how old are you?' he asks casually.

You stuff your hands in your pockets as you both make a turn in the town's main highway 'I'm seventeen. You?'

'Nineteen. At least that's the age I stopped aging.' He says.

'And how long are you nineteen?'

'So long that I ain't remembering. Toby and you 're the youngest ones in the family.'

'Who is the oldest then? Other than Slendy of course.'

He laughs and turns towards you, so that his never-blinking eyes are locked in your orange ones 'If he hears you calling him that, not even I can save you from him.' He says darkly 'The oldest are Sally, LJ and EJ. Though EJ might be the oldest of us all. He lived before Slender even found him.'

'How come Sally doesn't grow then?'

He shrugs 'It's different for the kiddo. I guess she was so f*cked up that she froze. You, aint letting her out of your sight though.'

You nod 'Yeah. She reminds me of my little sister –though younger- before she was killed.'

'What the hell happened?'

'The usual. These mice tried to mess with me and because they got their sses served to them, they took it all out on my family. It was a bloodbath, but nothing in comparison to what I'm going to do to them.' You chuckle darkly, walking beside him.

'I aint expecting less.'

Both of you come to an abrupt stop in the middle of the empty street, looking at the house that was on your right and then at each other. A large grin makes its way on the both of you as you know that you've arrived at your destination. The house is a two storey one, with an attic under the roof and a front porch. It appeared to be in a better state than the one of the first killer, but it wasn't silent as well. Lights were open in the second floor and someone was passing up and down in front of the window.

'They're waiting for us?' you ask, your eyes narrowing dangerously.

'Seems like it. Your warning must have reached them.' Jeff smirks.

'Then the house must be a fortress. How are we going to get in?' you wonder.

'Tsk, you are such an amateur.' Jeff mocks you 'Look at the house. Which is the most difficult way to get in?'

You think it over for a little bit 'The attic. There is no way to reach it.'

'And this is the way we're going to get in. They won't expect it and there's a tree that reaches on the roof.' He flashes you a smug smile.

You roll your eyes and follow him on near the tree, across the yard. The whole time, you are looking at the lit window, keeping an eye out not to be seen. Those leeches. Of course they would figure out soon enough that you were after them. You made it perfectly clear when you killed the last one back there. So it was only natural for them to be on high alert. But their blood would soon be spilled. The more you got near them, the loudest the monster inside your head was growling, filling your mouth with the metallic taste of blood and blurring up your senses to the fullest. You wanted their blood to spill and paint the walls. You wanted to cleanse their blood from the sin running through their veins, so that they would be punished both in this life and on the afterlife. It was only fair wasn't it? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a life for a life. Maybe in the end of the day, God rejected you Heaven so that you would remain here and send them to Hell.

The monster roared loudly inside your head.

Your eyes flashed with an orange glow and an insane smile made its way on your lips, growing larger and larger with the passing moments. You licked your lips provocatively, looking at the window as Jeff made his way up the tree. Soon darlings; soon your screams will shatter the silence of the night. How…..appetizing!

Jeff leans down and stretches his hand out for you. With the smile still on your lips, you grab his hand and allow him to pull you up to where he was standing, helping him the process by stepping on the tree trunk with your feet as if you were walking. Using the sturdy branches around you, both of you climb up the tree further and further. Luckily, it was tall enough and within some seconds, you were standing at the only sturdy branch.

'Now what?' you growl towards Jeff, standing right beside him.

'Allow your Creepypasta side to take over doll. And you'll see.' He says with his eyes flashing a deep red. He stands up and taking some steps towards the edge, he jumps and lands perfectly on the roof, without a single noise. He turns towards you and gives you a smile of pure insanity, which you can't do anything else but return.

Closing your eyes, you reach deep inside your mind, walking with steady steps to where the beast in sleeping; you halt a little bit before you enter the shadows and taking in a deep breath, you walk inside the black mist on your mind with pride. Immediately, all switches turn inside your mind and the loud roar the monster lets out, almost makes its way out of your lips as well.

Your eyes flash open and you literally run to the edge of the branch, ejecting yourself forward and making a roll in midair, you land right in front of Jeff, without a single noise. Standing up with an ear-to-ear grin, he is looking at you with his red glowing eyes, quite happy with the outcome and grinning as well.

He pulls his hood up, as you walk towards the only attic window. Placing your fingers on the cold glass and with a little effort, you manage to slide it open. Jumping inside, you find yourself in an untidy attic. Dust covers everything around, while the many things that are inside are just placed mindlessly around, creating small pathways till they reach the only door inside the room. After Jeff slides in as well, you make your way towards it, making sure you wouldn't knock out anything on your way there. Luckily, the door wasn't locked and you made your way inside the house with an exceptional ease.

'How many 're here?' Jeff whispers, his voice only audible by your enhanced hearing.

You put your finger on your lips and he spoke no more as you focused on your hearing.

'Only two. But I can smell two more scents that are not here at the moment.'

You walk downstairs and locate the room where the leeches are in. Right now they were arguing if they should have brought more guns along with them and that it was a good idea to send their parents away for the time being. They were pretty sure that if you were to come, they would see you through the windows…little did they know that you were just outside their door, already in their own supposed sanctuary.

Smiling insanely to Jeff, you nod to each other the plan. This time he was going to help you catch them and then he would have a first row seat in the show that would follow. So after you were done with the plan, he takes the way back into the attic and you walk towards the stairs that lead downstairs and hide on a small closet near them.

You knew that Jeff didn't have the shame hearing abilities as you, but Creepypasta still had good hearing abilities. So as you make sure you were properly hidden, you say 'I'm ready.'

The moment you say that a loud crash is heard coming from upstairs. You smile to yourself and lick your lips. He must have pushed a large pile of things down.

'What the f*ck was that?' one of the men says.

'How the f*ck am I supposed to know Jake?' the second one responds.

You hear clutter coming from the room and four weapons loading to be ready for use. One of them walks cautiously towards the door, his footsteps heavy and loud even if he was trying not to be heard. The other following close behind him had lighter steps and you could clearly hear his heart running a marathon and his breath coming out fast and anxious.

'You think it's her Mat?!' the man that was apparently Jake mumbles, obviously terrified.

'If it's her, I'll be glad to send the b!tch to hell once again.' He says clearly the last words and you know that they have opened the door completely. Their footsteps echo in the corridor, cautious and slow.

'Jake, you check the attic, I'll check downstairs. The moment you see her, shoot her straight in the f*cking head.' The one with the raspy voice says.

'Got it.'

You hear one set of footsteps distancing themselves from the point they were, while the other ones start coming closer to where you were hiding. Taking another step back, you make yourself completely invisible, hiding behind some coats as you hear him getting closer and with each step he took, the beast roared more and more inside your head, making your ears ring slightly.

'Where aaaaareeee youuuuu?' the man chanted; you were sure he was smiling.

'Come out come out wherever you areeeee!' his footsteps were now a few meters away from you. You hear a door flung open and then another.

'I know you are here sl*t! COME OUT!' his voice booms through the house, full of anger and annoyance.

'I know you're in hereeeeee. Why don't you come out to play? We killed you once, we can do it again. You f*cking zombie sl*t.' he was now standing in front of the stairs.

You slide out of your hiding spot and out of the door, without making the slightest alarming noise. He was indeed on the stairs; he took his first step down, being constantly on edge in case he heard an unusual sound that would reassure him of your presence. Then he takes another step. Never taking your eyes off from him, you slide carefully behind him with fluid motions. He was the buff member of the gang, being twice the size you were, but still, he only had the abilities of a normal human.

A second loud crash is heard coming from upstairs.

'What the f*c-' his head spuns around, only to come face to face with you.

For a split second, your mind drifts off to the last night of your human life.

He and his brother were standing threatenly above your own mother. She was laying on the floor with her mouth covered by ducktape and looked at both of them pleadingly, with large, hot tears running from her beautiful (e/c) eyes and her hands forming a plead as well. You watched her petrified, unable to react. Why weren't you able to react? Why? Why can't you help anyone? Why did all these have to happen? Were you being punished? For what? You haven't done anything wrong. At least yet! But here you are being punished like the worst person on earth, looking at your own beloved mother as she was about to take her last breaths.

And the two brother-monsters that were standing above her threatenly, were laughing their hearts out. They were laughing and laughing, their laughter echoing hard inside your sane mind, swinging their baseball bats in their hands, before their expressions switched to serious and landed the first fatal blow on your mother, smashing her skull till there was nothing left of it. And you had to watch all this, to watch as the blood stained their faces that even now that you are a killer, are unable to pull out the same expression as they had right then. The extend of the madness. The madness hidden inside a sane person. The most dangerous and threatening type of madness.

Your head tilts to the left 'Surprise m*therf*cker!' you growl loudly, you voice sounding dual.

Before he has the chance to react, your foot lands straight on his chest, making him lose his balance and fall backwards. He rolls down the large staircase, hitting his head on the sharp edges and trying desperately but in vane, to protect himself. Along with him, you also follow him down, walking down the stairs calmly, tearing a spare cloth you had grabbed from the closet.

When he finally stops and groans loudly in pain, you walk up to him and grabbing his arms, you tie them up with the spare cloth, continuing with his legs and stuffing the last piece in his mouth.

'Hey _. You done?' you hear Jeff's voice and you see him descend the stairs as well, carrying an unconscious Jake over his shoulder.

You smile a sly smile to him 'Yeah. Let's take them to the dining room.'

When Mat came to his senses, he was already tied up in the dining room. His hands and legs were tied with a cloth under the table and were nowhere around being moved in the near future. He tried to scream; scream and maybe one of the neighbors would be alerted, but when his voice was drowned inside a cloth that was stuffed inside his mouth. Did that mean the b!tch had got them?

Fighting the restrains with all his might, he looked around him in a insane anxiousness to find a possible way out of this situation, only to find his brother sitting on a chair just two meters beside him, his head hanging lightly over his chest, obviously asleep. Once again he screamed a muffled scream. He had to wake him up somehow before she came back. They had to get out otherwise they would be dead in no time.

'Wakey wake sleepy heads.' An alluring voice echoed and someone walked in through the kitchen.

'Hey f*cker!' a white hand smacked Jake in the head, waking him up 'It's disgusting to sleep when someone's talking d*&^%bag!'

Both brothers screamed a muffled scream in total terror when they gazed upon the burnt-white face of the killer with the carved smile. He smiled even wider at their reactions, crossing his hands on his chest and leaning against the back wall indifferently, while having a really good view on what was about to happen.

'It's your turn Halloween.' Jeff purred to you and made a nod with his hand, as you walked between the two brothers.

'Hello boys.' You said while stroking their faces 'Long time no see right? I bet you missed the little f*cked up me, right?' you give them a sanity-drenching smile.

'I'm going to play with you, one at a time. First contestant would be you Mat.' You smile at him, your eyes and smile dripping with insanity, while the monster is also evident in your voice 'I'll let Jakey watch, just like when you made me watch as you killed my family.'

You started climbing on top of the table where Mat was laying, with him struggling his best to prevent you and you smiling so insanely at him, that for a single moment, Jeff turned a little paler than before. The muffled screams echoed inside the dining room, nothing more than an amazing melody for your crazed ears.

Sitting on top of Mat, you let out a crazy laugh.

It sounds over their muffled screams, ten times stronger and full of insanity, bouncing on the walls hard and filling the room around you. It was sanity-drenching enough to have an effect even on any passerby's that happened to wander outside, and in the long turn, could very easily turn a sane man into a psycho.

In the sound of it, both brothers scream even louder, only for you to land a strong slap on Mat's face.

'So Jeff, mind me if I ask what was your favorite subject at school?' you ask the smiling killer, while leaning on top of Mat, your whole chest resting on his torso.

Jeff chuckles 'Math of course.'

'Mine was history. And you won't believe what interesting things they taught us.' You take out your knives.

Slowly, you start passing them over Mat's skin, while Jake was looking at the both of you terrified, his eyes ready to pop out of their sockets.

'Jeff did you know that a common remedy in the Middle Ages was bloodletting?'

With this you start swinging the knife of Mat's skin. He screams as the large wounds appear in every possible place, being bone-deep and allowing the blood to gush out like a red waterfall, staining your clothes, hands and face. You take the cloth out of his mouth and his desperate screams for help fill the room, only lowered by your own crazy laughter.

You continue with your gruesome work until there was not a single side of his skin that wasn't scarred.

Happy with your work, you lean back, excitement burning like a bright fire behind your eyes. Jake was also screaming his heart out, both for his brother and about what was about to happen to him. But he just existed in the far corner of your conscience.

'Next on the history lesson, Ancient Greeks, Egyptians and Middle Ages doctors believed that the body consisted of four liquids that affected our health. Let's see if that's the case.' You purr and lean over Mat once again.

'Ancient Egyptians took the stomach out from the dead and placed it in a Canopic Jar for Goddess Neith!'

'They also took the liver off and placed it in a same jar for Goddess Isis!'

'The intestines were guarded by Goddess Selket.'

'Lastly, the heart was left inside cause the soul rested there. But let's see how a heart works Jeff….WITCHES AND GHOSTS ARE SINGING! TRICK AND KILL!'

Before you moved on to a now a-step-away-from-being-frightened-to-death- Jake, you made sure your scene was properly made. Writing on the walls with Mat's blood, you made sure to leave your name along with the marking 3/6, so the others knew you were coming for them too. Jeff seemed quite amazed by your little game and was grinning largely to the bloodied you and even clapped when the first one was finally dead.

He helped you clean up your knives, with the both of you chatting away, but when you returned to the dining room, you discovered that Jake had escaped, running off through a window. Jeff swore loudly and heavily, but you reassured him that from the moment you went inside the house, everybody was already dead. So, going out on the street and making a run for it, you are now fast on his tracks, just a few meters behind him. He is running desperately, calling for help along the way, but when you eject one of your knives towards him, you slice his thigh wide open, causing him to fall and when he finally rises up again, he tries to run away crippling.

Once again, you casually walk behind him, keeping just the right distance for him to always be on edge and laugh maniacally, while Jeff walks casually behind you.

'YOU REALLY BELIEVE YOU'RE ABLE TO RUN?! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!'

'I AM HALLOWEEN AND THIS TOWN IS WHAT I CALL HOME JAKE! THERE IS NO WAY TO RUN AWAY FROM ME!'

He continues to run desperately, many times losing his footing and falling heavily on the ground, with you walking steadily behind him, an eminent threat that is about to befall on him.

'I MUST CONFESS I'M ADDICTED TO THIS! I'LL SHOVE MY HAND STRAIGHT THROUGH YOUR CHEST! HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS YOUR NIGHTMARE!'

Dashing forward in full speed, in a split second you are standing right in front of him, your orange slit-pupiled eyes glowing in the street light and your smile dripping blood down. You smack his head so hard, that he loses his balance and falls on the ground. You grab his head and start banging it against the concrete road with all the power you had. Every time he is about to slip away from consciousness, you slap him hard on the face, bringing him back to reality.

At some point, you turn him upwards and sitting on his belly, you raise your knives. He screams loudly and you smile insanely.

'WITCHES AND GHOSTS ARE SINGING! TRICK AND KILL!'

When you are done, you raise yourself up and sigh loudly, letting your hands fall on your sides. It was one exhausting night. You could literally fall asleep for two days after tonight. Either way, you had 'borrowed' Mat's phone before leaving the house, so it would be a piece of cake to locate the other leech right away. But for tonight, you just wanted some sleep. Jeff walked up to you, his hands tucked in his pockets, grinning widely.

'Have to say, I'm amazed. I didn't believe you had it in you.'

You give him a tired smile 'Told you, you shouldn't underestimate me.'

'That's true. Ready to go home?'

'Yes please.' But before you are able to even finish your sentence, the air is filled with the sound of screeching.

It sounded loud and clear, coming faster and faster towards the two of you, like a tsunami ready to hit the coast. You were unable to detect it earlier, since you were too occupied killing the mouse in front of you. But what the heck could that be in this late hour.

Your question is shortly answered.

Out of nowhere, five police cars appear, their headlights flashing widely, blinding both you and Jeff as they come to an abrupt stop in a circle around you. Panic doesn't even begin to describe the terror that seized you. Your hand immediately popped up and pulled your hood, covering the best it could your facial features. Beside you, Jeff swears heavily and grabs your hand, pulling you behind his back protectively, while eyeing the policemen that jumped out of the cars, their weapons drawn out and ready to shoot at any given moment.

'_ RUN!' Jeff yells and starts running towards the forest entrance on your right, pulling you along with him with power, never letting go of your hand.

At first you are taken aback by your surprise, but instincts soon kick in and collect your scattered thoughts, allowing you to run beside Jeff with all your power. Thankfully, the policemen were unable to shoot at you, but you can clearly hear loud voices and yells coming from behind you as you are being pursued. It was clear enough that from all the yells, someone must have phoned at the police station and policemen soon rushed to the scene of the possible murder. But they were so many that even if it was you and Jeff, you still wouldn't be able to knock them out and escape, let alone escape without hurting them. But now, they were fast on your tracks, with many bullets bouncing off the tree trunks.

'We must make them lose us!' you scream towards Jeff.

'No sh!t! There's no easy way to do this, so keep running like your ss is on fire!'

'I am!'

But no matter how fast you run, you aren't able to lose them. If you were on your own, a small dash through the woods would be enough for you to escape, but now that you are with Jeff, you can't possibly carry him and leaving him behind is definitely NOT an option. Damn you and your bad feelings! Are you happy now?! You could postpone your killing spree for some other day or maybe kill the leech faster and be done with it! Why did you have to take so long?! It's your entire fault. And now police is going to catch you. And God only knows what they'll do to you.

Your heavy steps pound on the freshly fallen snow and your breaths are coming out fast as you bring yourselves to the limits, trying to run as fast as you can. And you partially make it! There are now only five policemen running behind you and at some point you can hear them stop.

Happy, you turn to gaze at them being left behind, but as you do, terror seizes you.

'JEFF NO!' you manage to scream and throw yourself behind him.

Seven gun shots reverberate in the total silence of the night. Both you and Jeff come to an abrupt stop. None of you moves a single muscle, as you are unable and he is too scared, for the first time in his life. Slowly, he turns and looks at you. He is breathing heavily, but instead, your breath has completely stopped. The never-blinking eyes of the killer open even wider with surprise, as his gaze wanders from your face down to your body and then back to your sleepy eyes, looking at them with his shocked own.

'_' he manages to whisper.

There is a deafening silence.

You can feel nothing. Literally. Your head lowers itself on its own, and your eyes fall on your body. There are six large stains of blood starting to form on your orange hoodie but there is no pain to accompany them. Instead a cold numbness starts spreading across your whole body like a bullet, a numbness that is far too familiar. It starts from your legs and shots up to your head. Slowly, very slowly, you gaze back at Jeff and try to pacify him, but only a choking sound comes from your mouth and you realize your neck is wide open.

Then, in front of the eyes of the petrified killer, you kneel down and fall to the side on the snowy ground.


End file.
